When Strength is Not Enough
by DarknessofSupernatural86
Summary: Castiel sends a hunter from the future to help Sam and Dean in the battle for the Apocalypse, but how many secrets does this man carry? Spoilers through Season 4. Becomes AU
1. Castiel

**This story has been turning in my head for awhile so I thought why not have this be my first story. Enjoy!!!**

***Set sometime after Family Remains, so spoilers through that. I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters, but my birthday is coming up, so that's what I'm wishing for. I'm claiming Andy, but not is heritage as it will become apparent in further chapters.**

***Italics means thoughts (if not in quotes)**

Andy Masters falls to his knees; blood spewing from his lips as he tries to catch his breath. He hears faintly in the background a woman's desperate cry _'Stop, Please!!!'_ along with other frantic pleads, but all he can focus on is the pain searing through his body.

Looking up, Andy glares up into a set of white eyes smirking down at him. "You can end this at any time Andy or…", as the voice grows threatening, "I'll carve through the people you care about most." The unholy white orbs look past him and the demon's lips turn up into a sadistic smile.

"No!!" Andy gasps; knowing exacting who the demon was talking about. "Please, leave her out of-Agh!!" Blood continues pouring out his mouth, draining him, but he ignores it. "I'll do…what you want…, just don't hurt…them."

The demon shakes his head. "You had to make this difficult for yourself, didn't you? Doesn't really matter now, though, because once you get started-". A loud blast shakes the room; cutting off the demon's words. He looks up; eyes flaring with outrage, before he gets thrown backwards.

Resonance of a fierce battle flicker around Andy, but his strength fails as he collapses on the floor. His eyes refuse to stay open, but before the darkness reaches him, strong arms pull him off the ground. "Please…no more…" as he weakly swings at his oppressor.

"You're safe, Andúril". The familiar voice causes Andy to slowly open his eyes and be met by intense blue eyes.

"Castiel…" Andy slurs out the name as his head rest against the angel's forearm. "Dad?"

Castiel lowers his head. "I could not save him." Looking up, Castiel watches Andy's eyes fill with tears. "Or your uncle."

Andy lets out a small laugh. "Well I guess…we can call it…a day 'cause I'm not…going to last…much longer either." Seeing Castiel about to argue, he cuts him off. "I can't…do it Cas. What I've become…I can't go back."

Castiel looks down at him intently. "Maybe you can't change who you've become…but you can offer hope to those you need it. And perhaps find the strength you need." As Andy's face creases in confusion, Castiel places his hand over his faces as everything goes white.

******************************************************************

Andy lets out a low groan as he blinks his eyes open. He slowly pushes himself up; stopping halfway when he realizes that he's not being held by an angel, but rather lying on a park bench. Andy looks around in bewilderment; not recognizing anything around him or anyone. He stands up and starts walking across the field; occasionally glancing at people to see a familiar face. Andy reaches the road and spots a diner across the street. Jogging to the door; he opens it and is greeted with the sound of a bell. Patrons look up for a second then continue on with their meals.

"You okay sweetie?" Andy turns to see a woman in her 50ies looking at him with concern. After seeing his confusion, she gestures to his shirt. "Looks like you had a bit of an accident."

Andy looks down and sees a mist of dried blood on his shirt. "Oohhh…yeah I had a nosebleed earlier. Didn't get a chance to clean." He looks back up at her and flashes an embarrass smile. "You have a bathroom by chance?"

The waitress smiles back and nods her head to the left. "Straight back on the left."

"Thanks." He walks past her and strides to the back; turning left when he see the sign. Andy walks into the bathroom, and after checking all the stalls are empty, leans his head against the wall. "What the hell are you playing at Castiel? I have no frickin' idea where I am and that cryptic message made no…" Andy looks up at the mirror and notices his eyes, fiercely green, staring back at him. He raises his hand to touch them gently, a shocked expression coming over his face. "How the hell did you…" Taking a deep breath, he just shakes his head in awe. "Thank you, Cas." Andy takes off his jacket and hangs it on the door knob, then pulls his over shirt off; leaving his wife beater on. He keeps glancing at the mirror; still checking to see that his eyes are still green. Grabbing his jacket; Andy tosses the bloody shirt in the garage and walks out of the bathroom.

The waitress is waiting for him when he gets back to the front of the diner. "You look like you could use a break." She gestures to a booth. "I'll get you some coffee. On the house."

Andy gives her a grateful smile as he sits down and rests his head against the back cushion; still trying to figure out what is going on. When the waitress brings the coffee over to him, he opens his eyes and mouths "Thanks again" as he takes a sip. She smiles back at him and looks up at the door as the bell jingles.

"Just the two of you? Right this way." She leads to men past Andy, who has closed his eyes again, and puts them in the booth right behind him. "Here are the menus. What can I get you boys to drink?"

"We'll take two coffees, please." At the sound of the man's voice, Andy's eyes shot open in shock. _No way, that's not possible._

"Alright, I'll have those out for you in a jiff." After the waitress walks off, the man starts speaking again. "I figure we'll get to Illinois by tomorrow; look into that haunting in Chester."

"Dude, we can't keep going on like this." _Oh my God, it can't be!_

"What are talking about you, Sam? This is what we do, hunting down every evil sons of b!tches we can find; Apocalypse or not."

"I know that Dean, I just wish you would admit that you told me about hell and stop running from case to case.

Silence filled the table behind Andy. He brings his hand down from his face as tears start to glisten in his eyes. _Castiel you son of a b!tch!_ "Dad?" He whispers. "Uncle Sammy?"


	2. Truth Revealed

_**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm having a great time with this story and I can't wait to for you guys to read it. I'm trying to keep the future from being too sci-fi or advance. You'll see that in this chapter. Still don't own anything except Andy (for now). They all belong to Eric Kripke and the CW.**_

******************************************************************

Andy wipes his eyes dry as he tries to figure out what he just heard. _Castiel said they died. He wouldn't lie about that. And what the hell are they talking about? Apocalypse? Thing are bad, I'll give them that, but they wouldn't compare it to that; not after what they went through. Unless…_ "No; he wouldn't…" Andy whispers. He looks up to see the waitress walking by and he catches her eye with a smile.

"Need a refill, sweetheart?" she asks as she walks over to Andy.

"Uh, no, thank you. I kinda have a dumb question for you. I just flew in from visiting a friend in Europe and the time change coming back always has screwed me up. Could you tell me what today's date is?" Andy flashes a small smile.

"No problem; sweetie. It's January 10th."

"And the year?" The waitress gives a strange look and Andy shrugs. "It was a long visit."

"2009." Seeing the look of shock that slip across Andy's face. "Everything okay?

"Yeah, yeah; everything's great," Andy says as he pushes himself out of the booth and rushes towards the door. "Thanks again for the coffee."

The diner doors burst open as Andy sprints out. He turns to the left and sees a newspaper dispenser. Kneeling down, his eyes scan the date line at the top; confirming what the waitress had told him. Andy lets his head fall onto the glass plate as the information sink in. "27 years…You took me 27 years back in time!!" _I'm not even born for another year!!_

Taking a deep breath; Andy stands back up. "Cas, you better have a plan for all this." Looking back at the diner, he chews on the inside of his lip. Should I go back in there and tell them who I am? _They won't believe me. Hell they might shot me before I get a chance to explain; all things considered._ Looking slightly to the right, Andy sees something that makes him smile and he starts walking towards it.

"Hey gorgeous," he says when he reaches the black Chevy Impala. "It's nice to see one familiar face around." He lets his hand hover over the roof and down the side of the passenger door. "I've always been partial to bikes, but when it comes to you, baby; there's no debate. I'll let you in on a little secret…even reaching your 70th birthday, you're still the hottest thing around. Dad and I make sure of that."

"Hey!" Turning around, Andy sees his deep green glaring back at him as Dean and Sam stride toward him. Andy can't help, but stare at his dad, or rather the thirty year old version of his dad. _Even with everything that happened, he still looks the same. Okay, gray hair and more scars, but still…_

"You mind backing away from the car," Dean says as he gets closer.

Andy throws his hand up in surrender. "Sorry, I was just admiring it. She's a beauty. '67 Chevrolet Impala, right?"

Sam joins them and Andy glances over at him. _I bet I know more about your relationship with Ruby than your own brother right now._ Turning his attention back to Dean, he catches the last part of his dad's question. "…know so much about cars?"

Andy lowers his hands. "My dad has a car like it." _The exact same one._ "She's a classic. You take really good care of her."

"Thanks. Well it was nice to meet-Cas!!

Andy spins around to Castiel standing right behind him. "Hello Andy," he says with his piercing blue staring straight at him.

_Okay, time for answers._ Andy crosses his arms. "You know for a guy who's not suppose to have a sense of humor, this is one messed up joke."

"This is not a joke." Castiel sets a pair of keys on the roof of the Impala. "There is a hotel called the Black Ridge about a mile and a half down the road. I will explain everything there."

"Cas, who the hell is this guy?" Dean asks but Castiel ignores him. "We will be waiting for you there."

"We? What 'we' are you talking…" Andy starts to ask before Castiel grabs his arm, and with a flash of white light, the two of them are inside the hotel room. Andy starts wobbling on his feet and collapses in the chair. "You really need to start warning me about angelic light-speed travel."

Castiel looks at him briefly before turning to the window. "I think you would be use to it by now."

_That almost sounded like taunting coming from an angel. Almost._ "You mind telling me what is going on here?"

Castiel turns back to Andy with a questioning look on his face. "What you mean?"

_You little son of a…_Andy get out of the chair and into Castiel's face. "Ooohhh, I don't know; maybe the part about being 27 years in the past, the fact that my eyes are green for the first time in almost two years, the fact that Dad has not idea who I am…Do I need to continue?"

Castiel doesn't back down, he just continues to stare at Andy; who steps back and sits on the bed, looking guilty. "As I told you at the warehouse, I brought you here to offer strength for your father and perhaps courage for you."

"Why?" Andy spat back at him. "They're already dead in the future; that can't be change."

"Anything can be changed, Andúril" Andy looks up into his eyes, a flicker of hope burning in his eyes. "As far as your eyes; it just a mask. I thought given their recent change in color might make your family a little hesitant. As long as you don't use your…newly acquired strengths, they will remain their natural color."

"Cas, why would you help me? After everything that happened…" Andy stands up just as the door opens and Sam and Dean walk in; a little less than happy.

"Cas, we have a new case to work on. However your new junior associate we don't need him; especially if he's anything like Uriel.

Andy starts to open his mouth in protest, but Castiel speaks first. "He is not an angel or a 'junior associate'. He is here to help you."

"Have we met him before? There's something familiar; I can't put my finger on it," Sam asks Castiel without turning to Andy.

"I'm standing right, b!tch." Both Sam and Deans' heads whip back to look at Andy at Dean's nickname for Sam. _Well that's one way to break the ice._

"How did you know to call him that?" Dean asks with shock in his voice.

"Because he has grown up hearing it his entire life." Sam and Dean look back at Castiel in bewilderment. "His name is Andúril Dante Masters; Andy for short. He's your son Dean."

**Reviews are loved. **


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: (peeking out from behind Impala) Hi! Okay; so I know it's been a really long time since I put up a new chapter and I apologize. August was a very busy month for me and I got a huge case of writer's block, but things have settled down and I will have a new chapter up by Sunday at the latest. Thanks again to all those of you who review; I appreciate it. New chapter…coming soon.


	4. Who I Am

_**Okay new chapter is up!!! Once again, I'm sorry about the delay. I'll try to stay more regular on getting chapter up; maybe one or two a week. This chapter is mainly dialect and explaining Andy's background, but it's worth it. Slight cross-over into other story, but only used as background. It will not be a major part of the story.**_

******************************************************************

"MY WHAT!?!?!?" "His What???"

Castiel just keeps his pensive stare. "He's your son, Dean."

Both Dean and Sam turn back to Andy, who's leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. "No way; I'm not buying this!" Dean says as he turns back to Castiel. "This is another one of your twisted angelic test or trial."

Sam continues to stare at Andy. "He's got your eyes, Dean."

"That's not all I have." Dean turns back to see Andy pull a chord around his neck up out of his beater; grabbing the charm hanging on it. "Look familiar?"

Dean's mouth drops when he sees the amulet resting in Andy; the same amulet Sam gave him all those Christmases ago. The same amulet that is resting against his collarbone. His hand reaches up to his throat to touch it. "How…?" Dean chokes out.

"The same person Sam got it from to give you. Well, technically it was for John, but we all know how that ended." Andy drops the amulet, letting rest against his shirt for all to see.

"Wait, Bobby gave that to-Dean!!" Sam grabs his brother as Dean's legs give out from shock. He pulls him over to the bed and sets him down as Andy edges closer. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Get off." Dean swats his brother's arm away as he looks up at Andy, who pauses and then backs up.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Andy says as he shrugs his shoulders somewhat. "It's weird for me being 27 years in the past." He directs a glower at Castiel.

"27-"Sam starts to say but Dean cuts him off. "What's your mother's name?"

Andy smirks a little at this. "I thought you would have asked that soon." He raises his hand in front of him. "Here's a hint." Suddenly a ball of fire burst into the palm of Andy's hand. It hovers there until Andy closes his hand into a fist and looks back at Sam and Dean's astound faces. "Figure it out?"

"No; wait!!" Dean says as he grabs Sam's arm that is reaching for his gun. Dean stands up as comprehension fills his eyes. "Allie? You're Allie's son?"

"And yours too." Andy's smirk slid off his face. "But if you recall, things are never that simple when it comes to Mom."

"You mean the fact she's an Elf?" Dean asks curiously. "That never bugged me before; does it-"

"STOP!" Sam shouts; causing both Andy and Dean to jump and Castiel to look at him with slight irritation. "Both of you need to slow down so I can catch up with all of this." He looks at Dean. "Who's Allie and what the hell do you mean 'she's an elf?"

"Allie…," Smiling, Dean stands up and walks over to the opposite wall. "Remember last year after I made the deal and I wanted to catch up with some old girlfriends?"

"Kinda hard to forget," Sam retorts as Andy rolls his eyes.

"Remember making a trip to San Francisco? The girl I told you own a night club?" Dean laughs a little as he thinks about it. "Alicia Groves…"

"Alicia Masters," Andy corrects him. "She's married remember?"

"Don't remind me." Dean growls deep in his throat.

Andy nods a little. "Yeah, you never like the fact the Dad…William…was a vampire."

"Vampire!!" Sam exclaims.

Dean raises his hands in slight defense. "He's different, Sammy; kinda like Lenore and her nest. He drinks animal blood. He also…," gesturing with his hands, "has an Elfish soul."

"Okay, what is this whole 'Elf' and 'Elfish soul' deal about?" Sam looks at Dean and Andy. "You can't seriously be telling be that elves are real."

"Not the Christmas version you're thinking of, Uncle Sammy," Andy says. "Think more along the lines of The Lord of the Rings."

"Lord of the Rings? As in the book trilogy?" Sam asks with amusement in his voice.

"It's based on true events from another dimension. All the beings from the stories; elves, hobbits, dwarfs, orcs…all live in a dimension opposite ours."

Sam keeps looking from Dean to Andy to Castiel; waiting for someone to crack up. He got nothing. "You're all serious?"

Dean shrugs. "It takes awhile to get use to, but yeah we're serious. Allie's half elf half hobbit."

Sam turns back to Andy. "So you're Dean and Alicia's son?

Andy winces a little. "Well…" He glances over at Castiel who nods his head once. "I'm a bit more complicated than that. You guys know what a Chimera is?

"A mythical creature with three animals DNA?" Sam asks as Dean arches his eyebrow.

"Right but more along the human lines." Andy sits down in the chair. "Human Chimeras are pretty rare." He lets out a small chuckle. "Especially when only one of the parents is actually human."

"Wait, are you telling me…" Sam starts to say, but stops when Andy opens his mouth slightly to reveal his top and bottom canine teeth growing out into points.

"Yeah Sam, I have three biological parents; Alicia, William," Andy looks over at Dean. "And you. And to answer your next question," He says as his fangs recede to normal teeth. "Yes I do drink blood to survive. I can't drink animal blood though; something in my DNA doesn't work with it. It makes me sick."

"You drink human blood?" Dean asks as horror etches his words.

Andy raises his hands in defense as he stands back up. "No, no; it's not what you think. I don't drink from humans. I go through blood banks. One of my brother-in-laws works at a hospital; he's set up a second account there for me." He lowers his hands as he looks into matching green eyes. "While I'm here, I get raid blood banks and hospitals to stay hydrated. I don't need to feed that often. I'm save Dad; I promise.

Dean looks back at Andy, and then nods once. "Alright, I believe that you're my son, and Alicia's powers you can't fake," Dean turns to look at Castiel, "but I still don't know what he's doing here."

"Strength." Castiel simply says. "For all of you." With a sound of fluttering wings, Castiel disappears from the room.

Sam shakes his head and turns to Andy. "Does he ever get over-"

"No." Andy answers his question. "Cas is still this cryptic and annoying in the future. Trust me."

******************************************************************

_**Action to come in the next chapters and reviews are as always loved. Anyone who guesses William's other name gets a gold star. **__**J**_


	5. And The Impala Makes 4

_**Alright first things first…the Season 5 premiere was Amazing!!! I loved it, but it ended on such a depressing note. Can't wait for next weeks (Ellen's back Yeah; Jo not so much, and Rufus I'm iffy on). Next item; Gold stars handed out to **__**MGarr3**__** and **__**Spikespoodle**__** for correctly guessing the Andy's other father is Spike from **__**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**__**. Action is still on the horizon, but it will be worth it; I promise. This chapter deals with some mystery and more of Andy's life in the future. Once again; Andy's thoughts it italics**_

_**********************************************************************_

Andy starts moving towards the door. "Guess I'd better head to the office to get my own room tonight."

"You don't need to." Andy turns back to Dean, who throws him a set of motel keys. "Cas left two sets of keys with us. Your room's next door."

"Right." Andy looks down at the keys. "He's thorough; I'll give him that." Andy looks up at the tension across both Sam and Deans' faces. "I know you both got an overload of information today and need some time to processes all of it, so I'll lets you guys have some time to absorb all of it." He turns back to the door and opens it, but pauses for a second. "If it means anything; I want to be here."

Dean watches Andy close the motel door behind him and turns back to Sam, who gives him a strange look.

__________________________________________________________________

Andy opens his motel door to see a similar room like the next door. He closes the door behind him and drops face first onto the bed. Andy lets out a groan into the pillows. "I. Am. So. Screwed." _They're not going to believe any of this. They're going to dump me here or take me back to California or…_ "Stop it." Andy says as he pushes himself off the bed. He walks over to the mirror and braces his hands on the sink as he looks at his reflection. A faint whisper is heard that is not English or intellectual. Andy's reflection seems to tunneling inward as everything behind him turns shades of gray. His face empties and becomes emotionless, but in his eyes something cold and malicious flickers across them. Andy lets out a sharp gasps as his legs give out underneath him and he grips the side of the sink for support. His strength starts to return as he takes several shaky breaths and looks back up at the mirror; only to see himself looking back at him, scared and out of breath. Andy runs his hand across his face and shakes his head. _This is not going to happen. Not again._ He takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed, then pulls his beater over his head as he walks into the bathroom.

__________________________________________________________________

"You really believe all that stuff he was telling us?" Sam asks Dean as he works on his laptop. "I mean Lord of the Rings?"

Dean's lying on the bed and flipping through TV stations; not really watching any of them. "It sounds crazy Sammy, but I knew he was telling the truth when he started talking about Middle-Earth." He tosses the remote on the bed and reaches up to touch his amulet. "I still can't believe I have a son."

"He'd be about six months old right? I mean the other him." Sam continues typing on his computer.

"He's not even born yet Sam." At this comment, Sam stops typing and looks up at Dean in bewilderment. "I didn't sleep with Alicia that summer. It wasn't until after the pit that I…" Dean laughs quietly to himself. "It still gets me that I even got that far with her."

"Dude, you're acting like it was the first you…" At the expression on his brother's face, Sam almost loses it. "You're kidding me! You had a relationship with a girl, for what you said was about three weeks, and you never slept with her?!"

"She was different Sam," Dean sniggers as he thinks back. "There were so many times that she could have killed me for being a jackass and I would have deserved it." He jerks his head at the wall. "That Pyrokinesis power Andy has? His mom's got the exact same and she knows how to use it."

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh. "Boy you sure how to pick 'em, Dean." He gives a side glance to the wall between the two rooms. "I just have this impression that he's keeping something from us."

Dean laughs humorlessly. "He's got 26 years of knowledge that we don't know," but as his laugh dies… "I got the same feeling too. Cas is in on it too, but I don't either of them are going to be honest about it…"

__________________________________________________________________

The bathroom door opens and Andy walks out with a towel around his waist and running another towel through his hair. He throws that towel onto the sink counter and walk towards the bed, but stops when he sees a duffel bag sitting on the end of the bed. "What the hell?" _That my duffel bag from home, but how did get…Of course._ "You know, it's a little on the creepy side to think of you going through my stuff." Andy turns around to see Castiel standing by the sink.

"I asked Pax to pack the bag for you." Castiel says evenly; completely missing the joke. _Get a sense of humor for God's sake._ "I told her that you would be away on a mission helping me for awhile and that you would need some clothes and a starting supply of blood."

Andy opens the zipper and sees several insulated blood bags on the left side. "Cas, you really didn't have to…" Andy's voice catches as he pulls out a small raggedy old teddy bear.

"I believe you already know who packed that for you. I saw her put it in when Pax was busy, but didn't see the harm of leaving it there." Castiel watches as Andy runs his hand over the bear's one eye. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Thank you," Andy whispers, but Castiel is already gone.

__________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Sam and Dean are packing up their stuff when they hear a knock on the door. Dean walks over and checks through the peep hole. Smiling, he nods at Sam and opens the door to reveal Andy carrying his own duffle and several take-out bags.

"I'm going off on the knowledge I have growing up with you guys, so…" Andy hands a bag to Sam. "Omelet with green peppers and cheddar cheese for you." He turns to Dean. "Triple pancake stake with side of sausage for you." He hands him the other bag.

"Wow," Sam says as he opens he and Dean open their bags. "I guess you really do know us." He looks up at Andy. "Thanks."

"No problem," Andy says as he sets his duffle on the motel table and sinks into the chair.

"How did you get this stuff anyways?" Dean gargles out through a mouth full of food. "The Impala hasn't moved."

"No I ahhh…," Andy gestures towards the parking lot. "Borrowed a car." Seeing the stunned looks on Sam and Dean's faces. "Relax; I wiped it down. Not my first time hotwiring a car. I also grabbed a bite at the diner before I got your food, so…" Andy shrugs innocently.

Sam looks from Andy to Dean. "I'm gonna blame future parenting abilities for that one." Nodding towards Andy's bag as he forks slices his omelet. "Went shopping too?"

Andy shakes his head. "No, it's my own stuff. Cas did a flutter wing trip back to my time and had my _(I don't want him to ask) _…family pack up some clothes and insulated blood bags."

Dean notices the pause. "Family?"

_Dammit_ "Yeah my mom and brother," Andy says evenly looking Dean directly in the eye.

Dean stares back at Andy for awhile, and then turns to Sam. "Alright; Chester Illinois."

__________________________________________________________________

Two hours later, the Impala is driving down another nameless highway. Sam and Dean are in the front seats, but Dean keeps checking his rearview mirror every couple of minutes. "You sure you don't want to switch with Sam for awhile?"

Andy smiles to himself as Sam gives Dean a side glare. "I'm the newbie right now; I'm not going to mess with the Winchester system. Beside, I'll always kinda having the back seat to myself," he says as he shifts his legs to the left as he lies across the length of the back of the car using his duffle as a pillow.

"You been pretty quiet back there; I thought you might have dozed off?" Sam inquires as takes a swig from a water bottle.

_Not likely…_ "No, just going over the deaths on the case," Andy replies as he flips through the folder. "Chester is the birthplace of Popeye the Sailor man…Interesting fact. Four men found drowned in the Mississippi River; mid to late 20ies. All of them having some kind of career on the river, so swimming shouldn't have been an issue. No other common markers." He flips to the last page. "All of the victims had…spinach in their lungs?" Andy looks at his father and uncle. "Are you telling me we're traveling to Illinois to hunt down Swee'Pea?"

Sam rolls his eyes as Dean laughs out loud. "And here I thought one version of Dean was bad enough." Sam turns towards Andy. "You mentioned having a brother-in-law and brother. I'm assuming they're not in the same relationship, though."

Andy gives Sam a look. "No they're not; wiseass. I have two older sisters and an older brother."

"Triplets actually; Rose Chase, Drusilla Rachel, and James Liam," Dean finishes for Andy absentmindedly, then flinches slightly when Sam twists his head back at him and Andy sits up to shoots a surprise look through the rearview mirror. "I met them when I visited Allie; it's no big deal."

"Remembering their names after a year says something, Dad; especially their middle names," Andy says pointedly as he lies back down.

Both Sam and Dean fall silent thinking over this with a small smile growing on Dean's face.

__________________________________________________________________

The Impala drives past a "Welcome to Chester" sign, then turns into the High 3 Motel parking lot. Dean opens the door and walks into the lobby.

"May I help you?" Dean turns to see a young girl in her early 20ies at the front desk looking at him.

"I hope so," Dean says flashing her a smile, making the girl laugh softly. He walks over to the desk. "I need two rooms please; one single and one with two queens."

"Cash or credit?" She asks as she starts punching in numbers. Dean hands her his cards, which she takes and slides through the reader. A receipt prints out and she gives it to him to sign. After scribbling out a signature she hands him two sets of keys and his card. "305 and 307 around the back."

"Thanks," Dean says with a smile as he turns around.

"Do you need anything else?" Dean turns back around to see the girl giving him a small sexy smile. He turns to the door and sees Andy getting out and stretching his arms.

Dean smiles and turns back to the girl. "I think I'm good," he says to her and almost to himself as he walks out the door.

__________________________________________________________________

"I was a little surprise that you didn't flirt with that receptionist," Andy says he grabs his bag and joins his dad and uncle in hotel room.

Dean turns to look at him in surprise. "How did you-"

"Part vampire and elf, remember?" Andy smirks as he tugs on his earlobe and throws his bag on the table. "Not a whole that I miss."

Dean smiles and shakes his head. "I don't know; it felt wrong to flirt with some chick when my 26 year old son from another woman is waiting for me outside."

Andy's smirk turns into a real smile. "Mom's never been just 'another woman' to you Dad. Even I know that much."

Sam just stands there watching the two of them. "Dude you talk about me and my 'chick-flick' moments. Get a room."

Andy shoots a look at Sam then sees something behind him. "Alright Magic Fingers!" He grabs his bag and his room keys. "Hope my room has one."

Dean watches Andy leave and is severely struggling not to laugh while Sam just stands there in utter disbelief. "He is definitely your son."

_**Chester, Illinois was just a random spot I choose, just to let everyone know. Reviews are loved as always.**_


	6. Voices of Truth

**_New chapter up is up. Same as every; I don't own them they all belong to Kripke and the CW, except for Andy and Pax. This chapter is mainly mystery and continues hinting at Andy's past._**

**_******************************************************************_**

Andy is lying on his hotel bed, which is vibrating underneath him. His eyes are close and a pair of earphones in with the line trailing down to his back pocket. There is a half eaten bag of marshmallows on his chest and his left arm is stretched out off the bed with low flames encircling his hand and roasting the marshmallow. When the outside side turns black, Andy raises it to his open mouth and lets the marshmallow melt off. The fire dies out as he reaches into the bag and grabs another one. He stretches out his arm again. "Do you like yours brown or extra crunchy?" Andy pops his left eye open to sees Castiel standing there watching him. After not getting an answer from him, Andy shrugs. "Your loss," he pipes as he charcoals the marshmallow and drops it into his mouth.

Castiel watches Andy roll off the bed and walk over to the sink. "You should be resting."

Andy laughs humorlessly to himself. Not gonna happen… "I'm not tired Cas," he says as he rinses his hands. "Part of the whole vampire-elfish hybrid thing; I don't sleep as much as regular people."

"You haven't slept since I brought you here." Andy's hand freezes half to the hand towel. "You spent last night watching reruns and you didn't sleep at all on the ride here."

Damn you, you dickless peeping tom… Andy lets out a low growl as he grabs the towel and spins around to face Castiel. "With all the mayhem going on right now; watching me at all hours of the night is your top priority?" Throwing the towel on the counter, Andy crosses the room and faces off with the angel. "And since you're being so honest, how about you finally answer my question. Why are you helping me?" Castiel starts to step back but Andy grabs his shoulder. "No. No flying away, no interruptions. I want the truth. Everything you've done for me in the past year and now this…" Andy shakes his head. "Cas, I don't deserve this. Especially not from you."

Castiel looks into Andy's eyes. "I don't blame you for what happened, Andy. I never have."

Andy bursts out laughing as he lets go of Castiel's shoulder. "'Don't blame me.' Cas, there's no one else to blame!" Andy sits on the edge of the bed; looking down at his hands. "There's no one else to blame," he repeats softly.

Castiel sits in the chair opposite Andy. "One being in particular comes to mind."

Andy lets out a snort. "He was long gone by the time you came, remember?"

Castiel looks at the dividing wall between the two rooms. "I know you won't believe me, but being honest with your father will help. Possibly for the both of you."

Andy just shakes his head. "Cas, you know I can't…" He looks up to realize his is alone. "You are such a pain in the ass," he mutters to himself._** Bad Company's**_ She Brings Me Love chorus starts playing. Andy's eyebrows shoot together as he digs in his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. "That's. Not. Possible," he murmurs as a look total disbelief crosses his face when he reads the caller ID. He flips it open to expose a text screen, and then flips the bottom to complete a full screen. The line where the two sides connect melt together to reveal a woman in her late 20ies with thick brown shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes looking through the screen. "Pax!?"

"Andy!" Pax says through the cell. "Oh thank God you're alright!"

"How the hell…" Andy drawls out.

"I don't know. I've been trying to call you for the two days, but all I've gotten was a message saying that you're outside your call service. That shouldn't be possible though; Ashanti designed these phones to be used anywhere."

_She didn't really factor in time travel though…_ "Cas must have done something. He just left here talking to me."

"Andy, where are you? You disappeared in the middle of the fight; no one knew what happened to you. I thought Baal grabbed you-"

Andy covers the voice com with his hand, causing Pax's voice to become muffled and indiscernible. She shoots him a dirty look as he raise his index finger to his lips and mouths 'one minute' as he puts the phone in his pocket. Andy grabs the hotel keys and jacket off the table, then walks out the door. He shuts the door behind him and jogs across the parking lot to where the Impala is parked. Andy looks back at the hotel room next to his and sees the faint blue of the TV screen through the shades. He ducks down and pulls the cell back out as he rests against the car's bumper. "Okay, I'm back. I'm sorry about that; I don't them to overhear anything important about the future and -"

"Andy, what happened to your eyes?" Pax's question cut short Andy's rant as he looks into the screen and sees her face fill with amazement. "Andy they're…"

"Normal? Yeah." Andy smiles as his free hand reaches up to touch them. "I'm still getting use to it."

"How are they-?"

"Cas," he answers. "He brought me here; he gave me some kind of mask for my eyes…" Andy lets out a deep breath as he shakes his head. "I'm going through nine kinds of crazy right now."

"Where are you? I mean everyone's been trying to find you and Castiel didn't really give me much on the location detail."

_Where am I? That's a loaded question, Nymph…_ "Location wise; I'm at the High 3 Motel in Chester, Illinois…"

"Okay, I'll be there in a second."

"On January 12th 2009." After seeing the look of utter astonishment, Andy quirks up. "Pax, you okay?"

"2009?" she inquires vehemently. "2009!?!"

Andy raises his hand to the speakers. "Pax, keep your voice down!" He whispers to the screen. "Yes, 2009. Cas brought me back in time to help Dad and Uncle Sammy. I'm just not sure why."

"Wait, if they've only seen your eyes as green, does that mean…" Pax shakes her head in realization. "They don't know, do they? You haven't told them?"

"Pax, I can't," Andy says desperately. "Dad already blames himself in the future; I don't want him to blame himself now!" His voice cracks on the last word. "I just can't."

Pax nods slightly in understanding. "Alright." She lets out a deep sigh. "Um…your mom and Fiona are getting things ready for the funeral at the end of the week. Are you going to be here?"

"Funeral…right." Andy looks behind the car to see the hotel room completely dark now. "Probably not. I think Cas is planning on me being here awhile. Tell Mom I'm sorry and that if Angel-boy is right, I might be able to fix this."

"Fix this?" Pax says in confusion.

"Cas mentioned that something on this whole" Andy throws his hand in the air. "mission might be able to change the outcome of the future."

"Do you think he's right?"

"I hope so." Andy runs his hand over the Impala's fender. "I really hope so."

Pax looks to the left of the screen. "I'd better get going. I promised Alicia I'd help her with the…program." She looks up at Andy with heartfelt passion in her eyes. "Please be careful." Pax blows him a kiss. "I love you."

Andy smiles as he kisses his finger and puts to the screen over her lips. "I love too, Nymph." She smiles at his nickname for her. "Tell Willa I love her and miss her, too."

"I will."

Andy watches the screen as it goes black. He slides the phone into his jacket pocket and looks up at the night sky. "Please let me be able to fix this. If not for me, then for my family." A single tear rolls down his cheek. "Please."

_**A little bit of a depressing ending; kinda like "Sympathy for the Devil". Reviews/ Comments; I'll take them all.**_


	7. Chester, Illinois

_**Okay, writer's block sucks. I had started this chapter twice and didn't like it; so finally something decent came out. Also, I know there's been a lot of dialog so far, but I'm just trying to build up the mystery behind and the relationship between him and Dean and Sam. Action is coming very, very soon; I promise. Once more, the boys are not mine; I'm just having fun. Andy and siblings are mine, their heritage comes from many different backgrounds. One last note italics between ** means it's a dream.**_

_**********************************************************************_

_**Flashes of red and black cross the screen. Gasps of breaths are heard. A scalpel carves out symbols and sigils across a bare chest; the whiteness of bone visible in some areas. The scalpel traces up towards the heart, digging deeper into the flesh. A scream of pain erupts as Dean's face flashes into view and twisted claws reach out for his-**_ "Dad, Wake up!!"

Dean's hand shoots out from underneath his pillow as he aims a sideswipe with his Bowie at his attacker; still caught in the horror of his nightmare. Andy grabs his wrist just as the blade nicks the side of his arm. He twists Dean's wrist down letting the blade dive into the bed and uses his other elbow to press his weight down on his father's struggling form. "Come on Dad; please wake up!!"

Dean's eyes snap open and he instantly focuses on the face in front of him. "Who are…Andy," he says quietly.

Andy gives a smile half smile. "Figured you'd still need time getting use to me." He pulls his arm back and lets go of Dean's wrist. "You okay?"

Dean lets out a snort as he rubs his face. "Fantastic." He looks down at the Bowie sticking out of the mattress and then up at the red stain on Andy's button-up. "Did I hurt you?"

Andy gives Dean a confuse look, and then follows his gaze to his arm. He rolls up the sleeve and sees a small gash from the attack. "I didn't even notice," Andy says with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Andy looks back over at his father to see him unable to look at him.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. The nightmares…" Andy shifts around uncomfortably. "It wasn't your fault. Besides," Andy says as he walks over to the sink. "I've gotten worse before."

Dean arches his eyebrow as he turns back to Andy. "From me?"

_Can of worms; remaining shut._ "No not from you, but from my siblings." Andy grabs a towel off the rack while flipping the water on. "The whole elfish-vampire mix has us constantly dealing with the supernatural and sometimes," he runs the towel through the water, wrings it, and presses it against the cut. "Sometimes, you end up fighting against the people you know best." _More times than I want to think about._

"Sounds vaguely familiar," Dean mutters. He looks around. "Where's Sam?"

"There's a note on the stand next to you; says that Sam went to grab breakfast." Andy pulls the towel away from his arm and smile at his reflection."

"How's that cut?"

"It's gone." Andy turns back around. "Great thing about having elfish and vamp blood-." Andy voice dies as he sees Dean holding snapshots in his hand and Andy's jacket lying next to him. _DAMNIT!!_ "I thought I put those in my jean pocket.

"When was this taken?" Dean looks up at him as he holds up a picture of a younger Andy and an older Dean on either side of the Impala; both raising beer bottles to the camera.

Andy smiles as he takes the photo. "Beginning of my Junior year of high school. I had just gotten home from school. Dad-Spike-was away on business and you were out front working on the car. You tossed me a wrench and told me to 'get my ass over here and show me these mechanic skills you've heard so much about.' We worked on the car for about an hour and then you pulled two beers out of the cooler and handed me one. I said I was only sixteen and then you crack that you were already drinking tequila at that age. That's when Mom came out." Andy starts laughing. "I thought she was going to kill you for letting me drink. Instead, she took this." Andy hands the photo back to Dean. "It always has been one of my favorites of us."

"It's got a great story behind it, too," Dean chuckles as he looks at the next photo. "Your siblings?"

Andy sits down next to Dean as he looks at the photo. Two women, one with chin length auburn hair and one with flowing sandy brown, are sitting on either side of a man with thick, curly auburn hair. A cake is sitting in front of them. "25th birthday." He shrugs a little. "They're 30 now, but it's a great shot of them." Andy points to the light brunette. "That's Rose; the oldest. She's one of the smartest people I know and is definitely has the big sister rule down pat, but she's a sweetheart. That Dru-Drusilla," moving over to the red head girl. "You'd like her; she's kinda the tomboy jokester of the family, like Mom. She's the sister I can turn to for almost anything." Andy taps the photo of the man in the middle. "Then there's James, who been mediator from almost day 1." Andy shakes his head. "Rose and Dru are so completely opposite that there have been times where he's kept them from killing each other." Andy lets out a soft sign. "James and I don't always see eye to eye on everything, and as I've mentioned before, sometimes supernatural events make things worse, but I couldn't ask for a better big brother."

Dean looks over at Andy. "Sounds like you have a pretty close family." He starts to flip to the next picture, but snaps his head over at the door as Sam walks in holding Styrofoam take-out boxes. _Oh shit!_ Andy lets out a low hiss as he sees the bottom half of the next photo. He snatches all the photos out of Dean's hand and slips them into his back pocket. Dean turns back to Andy in surprise and narrows his eyes as Andy looks away.

Sam notices the silent exchange between the two of them. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Andy bounces off the bed and helps Sam with the boxes. "About time you got here; I'm starving."

Sam gives him the boxes and sends Dean a questioning look, but Dean just continues to stare at Andy.

__________________________________________________________________

The Impala drives through the slush and parks on a side street. Dean and Sam get out of the car; decked out in their suits. Dean ducks down to the back window. "What's the girl's name again?"

Andy, stretched out in the back seat, hold up a profile page. "Mallory Teras; 24. The first victim's wife of two year." He holds up a briefcase to the window. "Forgetting something?"

Dean grabs the handle and plus it through the window; bumping it against Andy's head on the way out. Andy's face scrunches as he sends a glare to his father's departing back. _Okay so he's still mad about this morning. Probably not helping with the whole trust thing._ Andy shakes his head as he looks down at the clipping and notes in the folder; circling and scribbling in his own theories. He glances out the window for a second, and then does a double take when he sees a woman walking down the street, pushing a stroller. Andy looks down at his notes of the third victim, Mike Rifter. A picture of his girlfriend is attached and it's the same girl walking by. Andy glances up to be sure, and then puts the folder in the front seat. He opens the door and slips on his jacket as he starts following her. Andy races ahead as the woman slips on the ice and catches her arm before she falls. "Whoa, I gotcha."

The woman looks up and sees Andy smiling at her. "Thank you," she says as she regains her balance. "Geez, I'm such a klutz."

Andy shrugs. "This weather makes everyone a little klutzy. I didn't mean to scare you." He holds out his hand. "Andy Corvin. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle down the street."

She shakes his hand. "Teressa Marloon. I live at the end of the street."

Andy glances around the hood of the stroller to see a little baby bundled in pink blankets looking up at him. "And who is this cutie?"

Teressa smiles down at her. "This is Carmen." She stoops down to adjust the blankets.

Andy kneels down on the other side. "Hi Carmen." He brushes his fingers under her chin and Carmen smiles at him.

Teressa looks up at him. "She likes you. You have any kids?"

Andy smiles back at Carmen, then looks up. "I have a couple nieces and nephews, so I get to be Uncle Andy several times a week."

Teressa stands back up. "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here." She walks to the back of the stroller

Andy follows her. "Thanks. This place seems pretty quiet, but my aunt mentioned something about weird drowning in the neighborhood. Like three guys now."

Teressa's face lost all the happiness that she had. "Four, actually. My boyfriend, Carmen's father, was the third victim."

"Teressa, I'm sorry. My aunt didn't give me any names. I didn't know."

"It's alright. It's not-" Her voice cracks. "I'm just having a hard time knowing that I'll never see him again."

Andy looks back the Impala. "I can understand that," he says quietly; more to himself. He turns back to Teressa. "Was your boyfriend upset or anything that day when he went out to work?"

Teressa gives Andy a weird look. "No he wasn't upset. He was happy; really happy. Mike had just found out that he and his friend Stephan were going to get transferred to the East Coast; all moving and housing expenses paid for."

"Stephan? That wouldn't be Stephan Krossmore, the last guy who died, would it?" Andy asks her.

Teressa pauses for a second then looks back at him. "Yeah, actually it was. Do you think that was part of it?"

_My money's on yes…_ Andy shakes his head. "Probably not," he lies. "It just a coincidence."

"Yeah, I guess." She holds out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Andy."

Andy takes her hand. "You too, Teressa." He nods towards the stroller. "You two stay safe."

Teressa returns the smile. "We will."

Andy watches as Teressa pushes the stroller across the street and then jogs back to the car; flinging the door open as he grabs the notes and starts flipping through them. He runs his finger down the sheet and a victorious look crosses his face. "Gotcha."

"Gotcha what?" Andy looks up to see Sam and Dean walking back to the car. "Did you find some new information 'cause we got nothing in there?"

"This is why I'm so good at this job," Andy says with a small smirk. He holds out the folder. "I know who the ghost is targeting."

_**********************************************************************_

_**Reviews are as always appreciated; even a few words. It lets me know that people are actually reading this. Thanks again **__**J **_


	8. More Surprises

_**Hello again. Okay first announcement: I was looking back at previous chapter and I realized that I screwed up the time difference between Andy's life and present day. There's actually **__**28 years**__** between the two, not 27, so Andy's actually 27 years old. Also there are spoilers to Sam's power growth in 4x16. Other than that, same rules apply. I don't own the Winchesters and Andy and family are just chaos character from my mind**_

_**********************************************************************_

"So you think the ghost is targeting men who are trying to move out of the city?" Sam asks as he taps away on his computer.

"It makes sense," Andy says from the bed. He glances over the notes. "All the guys were on the brink of leaving and then wind up dead."

Dean steps out of the bathroom. "Yeah, but why? Ghost usually have motive or tend to relive their own death. There've been no other weird deaths besides these four."

Andy sends Dean a look as he washes his hands. "I know that Dad; I've hunted ghosts with you for several years." He stands up and stretches out the kink in his back. "Maybe we're missing something."

Dean turns around and grabs his coat from the chair. "Alright, Sam and I will go check out the local obituaries at the library."

"What about me?" Andy inquires as he watches Sam and Dean put on their jackets.

"You've help us get this far; we can get the rest," Dean says without turning around to look at him.

Andy lets out an exasperated breath as he crosses his arms. "You know, I may be your son, but I'm not the dumbass idiot that you can be."

That stops both Winchesters in their track. Sam and Dean turn back to Andy; surprise, and on the latter, outrage across their faces. "Excuse me?" Dean throws out in a death voice.

"I'm not dense; I know what's going on. Neither one of you trust me." Andy says as he gets in Dean's eye line.

"You haven't given us any personal information about yourself," Sam throws back at him.

"And for all I know, what you told me earlier could be some elaborate hoax!" Dean finishes.

"I did not lie about any of those photos that you saw," Andy's voice grows anger.

"Well then why did you grab the pictures back so fast?" Dean asks. "Who was in the next photo that you didn't want me to see? And finally, why weren't any of them more recent then five years before your time right now?!"

Andy's arms start smoldering though his jacket as he stands there trembling in rage. Sam backs away from him, but Dean doesn't move. Andy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The fires on his forearms die out as he opens his eyes, now filled with buried pain. "The past five years out my life have taken a turn towards a more interesting level of life and the last two years _(God I don't want to get into this)_…" Andy lets out an unsteady breath, "things have gotten worse. I've made several choices that I regret everyday and am paying for them. I don't want to talk about it because it's hard enough watching you see me suffer in the future; I don't want you to deal with it now." Andy looks up at Dean as tears start to glisten in his eyes. "I swear, I will tell you everything you need to know about me and my life; I just can't talk about the past couple of years."

Dean stares at him thoughtfully. "I guess I can understand past regrets." Andy offers a sad smile as he nods his head.

Sam steps forward. "I think what we need to find some form of even ground for the three of us. You can share what you can about your life; no pressure of any." He makes a gesture to the window. "There's a small sports bar we pasted on the way into town; why don't we head there for a bit to eat and to talk?"

Andy flicks his eyes from Dean to Sam, and then back to Dean, who shots him a side smile.

__________________________________________________________________

"So you're a mechanic?" Sam asks as he looks down at the picture of Dean and Andy. The three boys are sitting in a back booth; Dean and Sam on one side, Andy on the other. All three of them have beer bottles in front of them and the two photos from this morning are on the table in front of them.

Andy chuckles as he nods his head. "Specialize mainly in bikes, but I do car repairs as well."

."Do you have your own shop?" Dean asks as he takes a swig from his bottle.

"Not my own, but uhhh…" Andy pauses for a minute. _What the hell? They like each in the future._ Andy points to the redhead in second photo. "I work for Dru; she has her own shop."

"Your _sister_ has her own car repair shop?" Sam's voices with doubt.

Andy smirks as he grabs his bottle. "She hates guys who have that attitude. Dru's one of the best repair and detail in the city, including guys. She graduated valedictorian from UTI _**(Universal Technical Institute)**_ in Arizona and has won several regional contests and been top 10 in national."

"Sounds a lot like Allie. She knew engines better than a lot of guys I know." Dean comments as Andy takes a drink.

"Mom basically taught Dru everything she knows and Dru went from there." Andy lets out a small wince as he presses his palm into his forehead.

"You okay?" Dean asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andy rubs his head a little more and then shakes it briefly. "Just a little headache is all."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. I know that vampires don't really sleep much, but you haven't slept since you got here." Sam says as he looks questionably at Andy.

_Shit, shit, shit…_ "You've been spying on me? The whole incest thing isn't really my style." Andy laughs off his comment.

Dean lets out a snort as Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm just saying that the TV in your room is always on at night and you always seem ready to go whenever we leave."

Andy opens his mouth to answer, but the waitress walks over. "You guys ready to order?"

_Saved by the waitress,_ Andy thinks as Dean looks over at her with a smile. "Yes, I'll take the Tailgate burger with extra onion."

Sam lets out a low moan. "I'll take the ham wrap."

As the waitress grabs their menus, Andy notices three jagged scars on her right arm. _Ouch, that must have hurt like hell. I wonder what kind of monster…oh hell no!!_ Andy eyes shot up to the girl's face; stopping briefly at her nametag with Jenny written on it. Her reddish blond hair is pulled back in a bun and her blue eyes sparkle lightly as her gaze shift to Andy. _She wouldn't!_

"And for you?" Jenny smiles coyly at Andy.

"I'll take the Prime rib eye cut please," Andy says as he continues to look over the girl.

"Rare?" She asks with a light tease. _Oh you evil little witch!!_ "You look like a guy who looks like he enjoys something juicy."

Dean and Sam let out a snigger and Andy forces out a laugh. "Yeah, rare please."

Jenny grabs his menu. "Those will be out in a second," she says; her gaze lingering at Andy before leaving.

"Normally I'd say go for it, but I think she's a little old for you," Dean says still laughing.

"You don't have to worry about. I don't think that's why Castiel brought me here," Andy says with a smile as he slides out of his seat. "I'll be right back." The smile drops into a clench jaw as he turns around and walks toward the bathroom, but makes a quick turn to the kitchen counter, where Jenny is clipping their order form to the cook's tab.

Jenny turns around to see Andy walking towards her. "Hi, was there anything else I can-" Her words are cut short as Andy grabs her and drags her out the back door.

Andy shuts the door behind them and grabs Jenny's throat and pushes her into the wall behind. "You got about 30 seconds to tell me why you're here and why I shouldn't kill you."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me go!!" Jenny says in a terrified voice as her left hand claws at Andy's hand holding her.

"Yeah go for the ignorant confused girl; that will definitely help your situation." Andy's voice dips with sarcasm. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Please; please don't hurt me!!!" The girl keeps withering in his grasp and whimpering. "What do you want, an answer?" Fine I'll give you an answer!" Her voice loses the terror and she looks up at Andy with a smirk on her face. "You kill me and you'll have to start finding another way to give Pax her satisfaction."

Andy arches his eyebrow in confusion, then looks down to see Jenny holding a steak knife against his balls. He looks back at Jenny, who still giving him a cocky smirk. "You really want to see if you're faster than me?" he asks as a blade slides up along his thumb against her neck. "Because I really don't see Nate going for the whole headless look."

Jenny's smirk drops down to a scowl as Andy gives her a little smirk of his own. "Cute," she says as she pulls the knife away from his groin and Andy lets go of her neck. "How did you figure out it was me?"

"The whole 'something juicy' is a classic example of your sense of humor," Andy tells her as he pushes the blade back down his sleeve. "Plus the claw marks are a dead give away."

Jenny looks down at her forearm and rubs her hand across the scars. "Yeah, I always have trouble changing them."

Andy gives her a once over look. "The look wasn't one of your usual, so that worked in your favor."

Jenny smiles as she pulls her hair down and shakes it free, then bats her eyes playfully. "What, you don't like me as a red head?"

Andy just rolls his eyes as he watches Jenny raises her right hand and snaps her fingers. Instantly her hair turns to a deep brown shoulder length shaggy cut and her eyes change into grey brown pools of light. She shoots up several inches and stand eye to eye with Andy. "There's the evil brat I'm use to. Now are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Andy crosses his arms. "Did Pax ask you to come?"

The girl just shakes her head. "It might have slipped your mind, but I work with the angels on separate missions that have absolutely nothing to do with you. I also travel to different time period and event for fun."

Andy gives her a doubtful look. "And the relevance of this time and location?"

She lets out a little shrug. "Pax may have mentioned that you were here but that's not the only reason I came," she says as Andy lets out a huff of exasperation. "You're not the only person who lost a parent." Andy's expression turns regretful as he opens his mouth, but the girl cuts him off. "I'm not blaming you for what happened Andy. I'm just saying that I have my reason for being here and seeing Dad as well."

"Yeah, but now?" Andy inquires. "You know better than the rest of us about his relationship with Ruby and the whole blood drinking. This isn't his best year, Jaydean."

"He's still my Dad, Andy," Jaydean says softly as she looks down. Feeling a touch on her shoulder, Jaydean looks up to Andy giving her a slight smile. "Anyways, it gives me a chance to see my cousin, and let's face it; before you were born, your dad didn't have a stellar record either when it comes to women." Andy rolls his eyes as he pulls his arm and crosses them. "Come on, it's a little funny. It would be even funnier to go tell Dad that the girl he slept with two summers ago got knocked up and had his kid." Jaydean bursts out laughing after seeing the look of horror on Andy's face. "I'm kidding; geez, you're tense."

"Yeah, well I'm still adjusting to the fact that I'm 28 years in the past. Plus seeing Dad and Uncle Sammy still alive…," Andy starts to say.

"And them having no idea what all you gone through in the future," Jaydean finishes for him. Andy sends her a dark, warning look and Jaydean raises her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying. Oh and by the way, this might help you on your case," Jaydean says as she pulls out a newspaper clipping from her apron. "I was going to leave it with your check if you didn't figure out it was me, but this way is definitely more fun."

Andy takes the clipping and scans over it. His eyebrows pop up in surprise, then furrow down in confusion as he looks back at Jaydean. "I thought you said that your job here had nothing to do with me."

"It doesn't, but seriously Andy," Jaydean says as she shrinks down several inches and her eyes lighten to blue gems as she pushes her strawberry blonde hair. "When do I ever listen to Castiel?"

__________________________________________________________________

"So what took you so long in the bathroom? Prostate problem at your age?" Dean asks as the three men walk across the hotel parking lot.

"Ha ha; real funny." Andy pushes him out of his way and Dean swats him in the head. "Actually, I was talking to the waitress." After seeing Sam and Dean's surprise, Andy explains. "It was just talking. She reminded me of someone I know."

"So you knew her from the future?" Sam asks as he grabs his key for the door.

_Yeah Uncle Sammy, and if you saw her real appearance, you might have recognized her too…_ "Yeah, I pretty sure I know her kids."

Dean pushes the door open and steps inside, looking over his shoulder. "So what, friend of the family or something more," he looks into the room. "Cas!"

Sam and Andy walk into the room to see Castiel standing next to the bed, waiting for them. _Oh crap. He talked to Jaydean._

Sam steps forward. "Cas, it's late. Whatever it is can it please-". Sam's words die on his lips as Castiel strides past Dean and Sam and walks straight towards Andy.

What the hell did she say? "Cas, whatever you heard…" Andy starts to says, but Castiel ignores him as he raises two fingers to his forehead and presses down. Lines of strain cross Castiel's face as Andy just stares at him before Andy's eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the floor unconscious. Castiel looks a little shaken as Dean pushes past him to kneel by Andy.

Sam sees Castiel's change of condition. "Cas, are you okay?"

"Andúril needs to rest, but he won't do it on his will." Castiel ignores Sam's question as he kneels down next Andy. Dean sends him a threatening look, but Castiel is ready for it. "I'm taking him to his room. He will be well rested in the morning." With that, he gathers Andy in his arms, and with the sound of fluttering wings, disappears from the room.

_**********************************************************************_

_**As always, I hope you enjoyed and take the time to leave a message. Thanks again and I'll try to have a new chapter up soon.**_


	9. Mirror to the Soul

_**I know that you've been waiting for a while for more action scenes and this chapter is the start of them. There will still be developing parts to Andy's past, but the traditional Winchester mayhem and hunting starts in this chapter; with the addition of my own character, Andy. Both the Winchesters and Castiel belong to the genius mind of Eric Kripke. Also this is the longest chapter so far, so hopefully this makes up for being so late.**_

_

* * *

_

Andy lets out a small groan as he slowly blinks his eyes open. _Man, there is no way I had that much to drink last night. Plus the whole elf-and-vampire thing…_ He pushes himself up on his elbows, then stops when he sees himself lying in his hotel bed. "What the hell?" Andy murmurs as he gets out of the bed. He looks down at the clock and is startled to see 11:00 am. "It was 2:25 when we got back. How the hell…Cas!" Andy looks up towards the ceiling as last night's memories to him. "What is your deal?" he whispers fiercely to the roof. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?! Better yet, tell me how to fix the future so I can get back there and change-AGH!!" Andy's hands fly to his face as he presses his palms against his eyes. He falls to his knees as the pain intensifies through his eyes. Andy pulls back his right hand briefly and terror breaks across his face as he sees a green liquid rubber-like substance on his palm.

_Oh God, please not now; not like this!!_ Andy lets out a cry of agony as he presses both palms into his eyes again; his thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door "Andy, you awake?" Dean's voice echoes from the other side.

_NoNoNoNo Not Now!!_ "Yeah; just give me a minute," Andy answers; trying to keep his voice from cracking in pain, but it breaks with a hiss at the end.

"Andy, what's wrong? Open the door," Dean's voice is etched with concern. The door starts vibrating against Dean's force. "Damn it Andy, open the door!!"

"Dad, I'm fine," Andy says as he uses the bed to pull himself back on his feet. "Seriously I just need a-Gagh!!" He wraps his left arm around his eyes and makes a mad dash for the bathroom.

The motel door burst open and Dean and Sam rush in; seeing Andy's back dart into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Dean strides across the room while Sam looks around the room. "Andy, what's going on?" Dean jiggles the bathroom's doorknob and pounds on the door. "Open the door!"

"Dad please just go!" Andy's voice cracking even more. "Please just give a minute!"

"Andy, talk to me! What's going on?!" Dean continues to press against the door.

"Dean." Dean turns around to see Sam standing by the bed, holding up the bed sheets. "You should look at this."

Dean takes a look at the bathroom door, and then walks over to Sam. "Let me see you lock pick; I don't know what's going on but-What the hell is that?" Dean pulls the sheet closer to see a smeared green palm print.

"I have no idea," Sam continues to look at it. "It's seems pretty thick, but I don't think it's any kind of paint or glue." Both bed look back towards the bathroom.

Andy is cowering against the bathtub; his arms across his face as he rocks back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he repeats over and over through the pain. _Cas please; you have to help me! I'm sorry! I lost control of my temper! Please help me!! I don't want them to find out; not like this! Please give me another chance; I won't blow it I promise!! Please Cas!_ A faint white glow comes from beneath Andy's arms and he stops rocking. Slowly he pulls his arms down. Andy's left forearm is covered in the same green liquid that is on his palms, but he ignores it as he moves over to the toilet lever. He lets a deep breath as he sees his green eyes staring back at him through the smudgy reflective metal. "Thank you," Andy says as he stands up. He then looks down at his arm and the palm prints on the bathroom floor. "Crap," he mutters to himself as he grabs one of the hand towels and wipes up the green matter as best as he can with turning on the water. He throws the towel in the bathtub and unlocks the door.

Sam and Dean's heads shoot up as they hear the door unlocking and Andy walking out of the bathroom. "You want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Dean says as he walks toward Andy.

_This is gonna be bad._ "Ummm…to be honest; no," Andy says as he grabs his over shirt off the rack and puts it on.

"No!" Dean grabs Andy by his jacket and pushes him against the wall. "I hear you shouting out in pain, watch you run into the bathroom where you tell me to leave you alone, and your answer is 'no'!"

Andy pulls Dean's hands off of him. "Look I had a bad morning okay." _And then some._ "I just…needed some time to pull everything together."

Sam holds up the bed sheet. "How about you tell us what this is?"

Andy looks at the green slime with a sinking feeling in his stomach. _How am I gonna get out of this?_ "I don't know what that it," he says, not looking up at Sam.

Dean sees this and gives Andy frustrated look. "So all that crap about being honest with us-," he starts to say.

"As much as I can with giving away future suffering," Andy finishes, looking up at Dean. "I'm begging you Dad; please let this go."

"Does this have anything to do with last night? With Castiel?" Sam inquires as he steps forward.

_Damn it!_ "What did he tell you?" Andy asks as he crosses his arms.

"Not much; only that you're avoiding sleep," Dean says. "Vampires and Elves don't need much sleep to begin with so I guessing that whatever sleep you would get is pretty vital. Why take up insomnia?"

"I'd rather go without sleep than keep having the past come back to haunt me," Andy says as his eyes trail off the wall.

"What happened to you that you want that?" Sam continues to probe. Andy just shakes his head as he looks down.

Sam looks over at Dean and gives him a small shrug. Dean nods his head. "We actually came over to see if you had any other ideas about the case. So far there haven't been any other strange deaths that would cause all this. I don't know where to look."

"I do." Andy walks across the room and grabs his jacket off the chair. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out the clipping that Jaydean gave him last night. He hands it to Dean. "Call it a hunch."

* * *

"Steven Teras. Father of the first victim. Died three months before the first drowning of natural causes," Sam reads off of his laptop. The three men are now in Sam and Dean's room and Andy is wearing new clothes.

"Maybe not so natural; listen to this. Reports say that old Stevie was a dedicated boatman and loved this town 'more than his own family.' He strongly protested against any new change or addition to the town and seems to have had a habit of disowning anyone who left the town for 'new prospects'. I'm betting he hated the very idea of his own son trying to leave. Junior gets pissed that dad trying to control his life, so he kills him with some of his medication. But Stevie decides he wants payback so he comes back and finishes him off, and then keeps killing guys who are trying to leave as well." Dean shakes his head. "Sounds like a real charmer." He turns to Andy, who is sitting at the table looking over notes. "Where did you say you heard about this guy?"

Andy lets out a small chuckle. _Nowhere in particular; just my pain in the ass older cousin…_ "Let's just say I got it from my guardian angel."

"Cas gave you the name?" Sam looks up the computer in surprise.

"No; just never mind," Andy says as he holds up a note paper. "I got the address on the cemetery and the plot number." He gives his Dad and Uncle a smile. "Let's burn ourselves a ghost."

* * *

The Impala pulls up in to local cemetery. The engine turns off and all three boys step out. Dean walks to the back of the car and pops open the trunk. He lifts the fake bottom and pulls out two shovels. He then turns back and looks at Andy. "How do you feel about holding a flashlight?"

"Thanks but I didn't sign up for the bottom of the Winchester totem," Andy smirks as he pulls out a miniature shovel from his bag; twisting the middle to expand the shovel to full-size.

Sam raises his eyebrows in disbelief and sends Dean a look as he grabs his shovel and the flashlight. "Seems like you're used to being ready at any given moment."

"Like I told you both earlier," Andy says as he walks to the chained cemetery gate, wraps the lock and chain around his hand, and melts the chain off the gate. "This is not my first hunt."

Dean and Sam both smile at this and follow Andy through the gate. The three of them walk through the cemetery; Sam turning on his flashlight and Andy pulling a small one out of his pocket. They walk past half the headstone when Sam's flashlight grazes over one and he stops. "I found him."

Dean and Andy catch up with Sam and look down. "Steven Teras. Keeper of this Town. Loving Father." Dean sets down his bag. "Not so sure about that second part."

Andy sets down his side duffel too. "Yeah the whole killing off innocent guys thing takes the shine off the 'Loving' part." He shoves his shovel into the frozen ground. "Let's do this."

Sam props the flashlight against the headstone and joins Dean and Andy in digging up the grave. The three men continue for an about 5 minutes when Andy's pocket starts playing Killa by **Cherish and Yung Joc**.

Dean looks up in shock as Andy grabs his pocket. "How the hell are you getting an calls? Isn't that cell from your time?"

"Yeah; I don't know…" Andy mutters as he pulls out his cellphone. _What the hell does she want now?_ He looks down at the screen to see '**1 New Message**' on the screen. Andy flips the phone open. **Andy, 911!! Third vics girl got bf job offer. She leaving town tomrow. Ghost coming for her. GO! JD.** Andy read the note three times as the truth sunk in. _Oh God NO!!_ Andy threw down his shovel. "Dad, I need the keys to the car."

"What?" Dean looks at him in confusion. "Who was on the phone?"

"I don't have time to explain; just give me the keys!" Andy says franticly. "The ghost is going to kill someone tonight! Now!"

Dean throws him the keys and Andy catches them. "You're so going to explain this later."

"Burn those bones!" With that Andy tears across the cemetery.

* * *

The Impala tears down the street from the day before. It comes to a halt across the street from where Andy and Teressa separated. Andy burst out of the car and slams the door behind. He jogs down the street looking at all the house. He sees the stroller from earlier sitting inside of a windowed porch and dashes up the lawn. Andy jogs up the stairs and starts pounding on the door. "Teressa! Teressa, open up! It's Andy!"

An older woman comes to the door; looking angry and annoyed. "Will you keep it down? I just got the baby to sleep!"

"Where's Teressa Marloon?" Andy inquires anxiously.

"She went for a walk by the lake; she's leaving town tomorrow for her new job."

"No No No!" Andy tears off the porch and races across the lawn, street and park. He keeps running until he gets to the edge of Mississippi River. Andy looks to the right and then to left; seeing a figure walking in the opposite direction of him. "Teressa!" He yells as he starts running towards her. "Teressa; wait up!"

Teressa turns around and sees Andy coming towards her. "You!" She picks up a large stick and starts swinging it at him. "You stay the hell away from me!"

Andy comes to a halt a few feet in front of her and raises his hands in front of him. "Teressa, it me; Andy. We met the other day."

Teressa just laughs. "Yeah, Andy Corvin; if that's your real name." She shakes her head. "I asked around the neighborhood; no ones has any relation to a Andy Corvin or know someone by that name."

Andy starts moving slowly towards her. "Look my real name is Andy Masters. I'm sorry I lied to you about my last name, but you have to believe me that you are in danger."

Teressa back away from him; still holding the stick in between them. "In danger? From who? The sociopath in front of me?

Andy stops moving. "No, by a…_I always hate telling regular people about this_…by a ghost."

"A what?!"

"A ghost. The same ghost that killed your boyfriend and those three men. It's going after men who are trying to leave the city for better jobs. And it's coming after you because you took the same offer. Please you have to believe me."

"You're crazy! You're a crazy sociopath! You're the one who probably-" Teressa's voice ends in a choked scream as she sees something horrifying behind Andy.

Andy turns around to see the spirit of Steven Teras standing there, skin rotting away and looking enraged. "Great." he mutters as he pulls his shotgun from under his jacket and shoot off a blast of rock salt at the ghost. "Eat this fugly!"

The ghost disappears and Andy turns back to a hysterical Teressa. "Teressa, you need to get out of here!"

"You're telling the truth? That's the thing that killed Mike and the others?" Teressa barely contains her shrieking.

"No, I was just throwing out random crap to scare you!" Andy rolls his eyes as he empties his gun and puts in new casings. He snaps his gun close and looks up to see Steven Teras's spirit reappear behind Teressa. "Teressa get down!"

The ghost telekinetically throws Teressa against a tree; knocking her unconscious. He turns back to Andy; who raises his gun to him, and throws the stick that Teressa drop through Andy's right lung.

The shotgun falls out of Andy's hand as he falls to his knees. Blood starts to drip out of Andy's mouth as he struggles to breath. "Why didn't I see that coming?" he lets out a painful laugh as he watches Steve stalk towards Teressa. "Dad, Sam; please hurry."

* * *

Dean and Sam are at the bottom of the grave. Sam cracks open the coffin and reveals the corpse. Dean starts spraying down the corpse with lighter fluid and Sam shakes salt across the skeleton.

* * *

Andy starts crawling painfully towards his gun, but the wooden rod keeps bumping against the ground; digging into his body. He holds his hand up and throws a fireball at the spirit; trying to get the attention off Teressa. The ghost just looks at he and turns back to Teressa. Andy watches the spirit lean down over Teressa's face. "Dad please…"

* * *

Sam and Dean climb out of the grave and Dean pulls out his lighter. He flicks it open with a flame shooting up and throws it in the grave. "Come on, come on."

* * *

Steve touches his hand to Teressa's face. "No!!" Andy screams as he watches it happen, but jerks back as the spirit bursts into flames. Andy pushes himself up and staggers over to Teressa. He slowly kneels down next to her and checks her pulse. He gives a small nod, then lets out a spasm of anguish as he bumps against the post in his lung. "Okay, I officially hate being practically immortal," he lets out a hiss of pain. Andy grabs his gun and pushes himself back up again and grasps the front of the stump with both hand. He presses down as his hands burst into flames and he burns the stump to several inches sticking out of his chest. Andy grabs the back of stick and does the same thing. He then pull out his cell and punches in a number. "Hello 911? There's an unconscious woman Water Street by the 52nd marker. She's got a strong pulse, but she has a head wound. Yeah my name is-" Andy snaps the phone shut and starts walking unsteady back to the Impala. Blood continues to leak both from his mouth and the wound. He makes it to the car and leans heavily against the hood. Andy goes to the back door, throws in his gun and grabs a wad of gauze and shove one against his front wound and one against his back. He moves into the front seat and pulls out the key. Andy lets out another wince as the stake grazes against the seat. The Impala pulls away from the curve and drives down the street.

* * *

Dean and Sam stand out side the cemetery gate. "Are you sure he's coming back to get us?" Sam looks quizzically at his brother.

"Sam he didn't come all the way from the future just to take my baby for a joy ride." Dean wraps his arms around his chest. Both men look up to see the Impala pulling up and coming to a stop in front of them. Dean opens the driver's door. "You want to tell me what the hell took-Oh my God!"

Sam leans over and sees the same sight as Dean; Andy's bloodless face and a wooden stake sticking out of his right side. "Andy!!"

Andy gives them a ghostly smile. "I might needs some help pulling this out," he says his eyes roll back in his head and he falls against the steering wheel.

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks again for reading. Comments and critiques are always loved.**_


	10. Goodbye to Chester, Illinois

_**Okay, new chapter; new action. Once again, I don't own Dean, Sam, or Castiel. Those are all Kripke branded. Andy is mine, but he is a combination of several backgrounds. Just as a small warning, there is a small about of sexual humor in the middle; nothing too bad. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The motel door swings open and Dean and Sam rush through; carrying a lifeless Andy between them. They set him down on Dean's bed and Dean's starts pulling off his jacket. "Should we get him to the hospital?" Sam asks as he rushes to grab the emergency kit out of his duffel.

"And tell them what actually? That he manage to drive a car 5 ½ miles across town with a two inch branch through his lung before passing out?" Dean throws back at him as he pulls out his switchblade and cuts off Andy's bloody shirt. His hand knocks against the stake and Andy's body lets jerks to the side as he starts coughing up blood. Dean flinches back at this, and then starts tapping at Andy's face. "Hey Andy, come on; open your eyes."

"He still alive?!" Sam looks down at disbelief.

" 'm 'most immortal, 'cle Smy," Andy's voice slurs out; his eyes still closed. "Not fir' time sabed shrp 'ject."

"Andy, I gonna need you to open your eyes," Dean says as he pulls the gauze away from the wound.

Andy lets out a low hiss as the gauze sticks to the wound. " 'ot gonna like it," he mutters. "Vamp in pain, 'meber?"

Sam looks over at Dean in confusion, but Dean just nods. "I know and I understand. Just do it."

Andy turns his head to the two brothers and opens his eyes. Red halos circle yellow irises surround black pupils dilated in pain. Sam jumps back, but Dean's only reaction in a slight twinge of his lip. "Saw Skp like 'is?" Andy guesses as he looks up at his dad.

Dean nods. "Once. It let me see that he wasn't the animal I thought he was." He looks down at the post in Andy's chest. "Is there any way to get this out of you without making it worse?"

Andy tries to push himself up, but nearly doubles over in pain. Dean grabs his shoulder and slowly pulls him up onto the headrest. "'ll be 'ble to heal 'self when 's out. Need blood. Dufl bag…" Andy's eyes flicker closes again as a line of blood drips down from his mouth.

"Damn it!" Dean grabs Andy's jacket and after going through all the pockets; finds his hotel keys and turns to Sam. "Sam I need you to go to his room and get one of his blood packs." He throws him the keys. "Now."

Sam catches the keys, but looks back down at Andy. "Dean, you saw his eyes and you barely flinched. This is just so a little-"

"Weird? Bizarre?" Dean grabs one of the fresh gauze strips and wipes the blood off Andy's face. "Sammy, he's still my son. Please."

Sam gives Andy and Dean one last look before he tears out the motel door. He runs to the next door and uses Andy's key to open the door. Sam spots Andy's duffel near the door and starts tearing through it; pulling out rolls of clothes and emergency bags, but no blood packs. "Oh God, what if he's out?" Sam whispers in panic.

"He is," a monotone voice answers. Sam looks up to see Castiel standing in front of him holding several blood packs. "Once he's healthy again; Andúril will need to start looking into hospitals." He hands the bags to Sam. "These should help for now."

"Thank you," Sam says as he turns back to the door, but stops abruptly. "Cas, just tell me one thing." Sam turns back to the angel. "Are the secrets Andy's keeping dangerous to us?"

Castiel's piercing blue eyes stare straight into Sam; making him uneasy. "Whether Andúril tells you the truth or not is up to him, but I will tell you one essential fact about Andy." He looks at the dividing wall of the two rooms. "He is more like his father than you could ever understand."

"What the hell does that" Sam starts to ask, but in a flutter of wings, Castiel disappears. "mean?"

* * *

Andy's eyes blink open sluggishly to see his dad wiping down his forehead with a cool wet towel. The left side of his mouth twitches into a half smile. "I've woken up… to this sight… more times…than I want to…remember."

"Hey, sunshine," Dean looks down at him. "You've lost a lot of blood, I thought you were…out for the count."

"Blood loss…won't kill me…it just…makes me weak…and hungry," Andy looks away at the last part.

"Don't worry; Sam will be back with your blood pack." Dean looks over at the door expectantly.

Andy shakes his head slowly. "He'll have to…go to the hospital…first." Dean looks back at Andy in alarm. "I drank the last…pack Cas brought me…yesterday. Wasn't expecting…to get skewered…by Popeye's power…hungry cousin."

"Then how are you-" Dean starts to say, but the hotel door slams open and Sam strides in; blood bags in hand.

"Sorry it took so long," Sam says as he sets the bags on the nightstand. "Andy's out of his original supply, but Cas showed up with these to help you heal."

Andy nods his head. "Alright…now comes…the fun part. I gonna…need you guys…to grab my shoulders…and pull me forward." Sam and Dean briefly exchange looks, but follow Andy's orders; Dean grabbing his left shoulder and Sam holding his right. Slowly they pull him into a sitting position further from the headrest; Andy letting out hisses of pain during his repositioning. "Okay…Dad grab one…of the pillows…behind me." Dean grabs it and starts to hand it to Andy, but he gestures to wait. "You're going to…need to push it…out through my…back…lesser damage…to be added. On three." He grabs the pillow from Dean. "You guys count." Andy pushes the pillow into his mouth.

"Sam, you push; I'll pull." Dean gently grabs the end sticking out of his back and Sam places his hand against the front end. "On three." Dean catches Sam's eyes and they share a look. "One." Sam pushes hard against the stake and Dean pulls it out of Andy's back. Andy lets out a muffled strangled cry of torment through the pillow as he starts jerking and convulsing within the grip of his dad and uncle. "Andy?! Andy just breath!" Dean throws the post at Sam as he pulls the pillow out of Andy's mouth and presses down on both of his shoulders to contain the convulsion.

"How's he supposed to breathe? He's got a two inch hole in one of his lungs!" Sam exclaims as he throws the branch in the corner.

"Crack open one of those bags," Dean orders. Sam grabs one of the blood bags and twists the seal open. He turns back to Andy, but flinches as he sees Andy's fangs fully extended and his yellow eyes filled with bloodlust. "Sam!!" Dean yells at him. Sam snaps out of it and places the plastic tubing inside Andy's mouth and squeezes down on the bag. Blood squirts out of the bag; filling Andy's mouth as he starts to choke the liquid. "Come on Andy, it's alright; just swallow it." Dean murmurs gently to him; rubbing his shoulders as he wills the convulsion to die down. Andy swallows a small portion of the blood as the rest spills out of his mouth. Dean props him up on his shoulder and takes the blood bag from Sam. "Come on Andy; just relax," Dean whispers as he squirts a little of the blood into Andy's mouth. Andy swallows it quickly and lets out a little whimper as he tries to suck on the piping as his seizures die down. Dean continues to sprays small amounts of blood into Andy's mouth until he was able to suck the blood down himself. Sam cracks open a second bag and hands it to Dean after Andy's finishes the first pack. Three quarters through the second bag, Andy's breathing evens out and his eyes drift close. Dean gentle sets him down on the bed.

"Geez, look at that," Sam gestures down at Andy's chest. The hole is starting to shrink down and healing itself.

"Guess Andy was right about that blood helping him," Dean says as he stands up and stretches. He looks back down at Andy sleeping. "God; he looks so young."

Sam nods his head slowly as he looks at Andy. "He really does look like you." Sam looks back up at Dean. "I'll stay with him you want to…," he gestures at Dean's blood soaked shirt. "Get cleaned up."

Dean looks down at himself and gives a small smile. He walks over to his duffel on the table, grabs a clean shirt, and head to the bathroom.

Sam pulls up one of the chairs next to the bed and sits down; watching Andy's chest move up and down slowly. "'More like his father than you could ever understand,'" Sam repeats Castiel's words as he looks over his nephew.

* * *

Andy's head shifts to the side as he opens his eyes and blinks against the cloudy sunlight coming through the window.

"Hey kiddo," Dean's voice whispers from the other side of the room. Andy rolls his head over to see his Dad sitting next to him; leaning forward to check on him. "You doing okay?"

"Almost," Andy's raspy voice answers. He reaches up to rub his throat, then lets his hand trail back down his chest; brushing against the faint pink scar that use to be a two inch hole. "Is there any blood left?"

"Yeah; one." Dean turns around and grabs the last blood bag sitting on the dresser. He hands it to Andy, who cracks open the seal quickly, but then looks down at it uneasily. "What, not the right blood type?"

"No, I just…" Andy looks over at the opposite wall. "I never wanted you to see me drink."

"Andy, I was feeding you that last night when you could barely breathe," Dean retorts as he shakes his head. "If it keeps you alive and healthy, and you're not actually feeding of humans; then I can live with it."

Andy looks back over at his dad and sees the truth in words. Slowly he lifts the tubing to his lips and begins sipping the blood. Andy's eyes keep flickering nervously over at Dean, who just rolls his eyes, grabs the bag, and gives a hard squeeze. Andy's eyes widen as he swallows the mouthful of blood and shoots a dark look at his dad.

Dean just smiles at Andy. He glances down briefly; then does a double-take when he sees the pink scar on his son's chest disappear as he finishes the blood. "I guess that explains your lack of battle scars."

Andy shrugs as he gets up off the bed and tosses the empty blood bag in the trash. "Yeah, less explaining I have to-," He looks over at the clock. "It's 1 pm! Holy crap, how long have I been out?"

"About 11 hours. I wasn't sure if we had gotten to you…" Dean looks down. _Oh crap. I forgot he's not use to this._ Dean looks back up at Andy. "You ever do that again and I'll tan your hide."

Andy lets out a snigger. "I doubt it…old man." Andy ducks as Dean throws the TV remote at him, then reaches out and catches it before it hits the window.

"Slick moves," Dean snarks as he walks over to the table. "Sam grabbing us lunch and then we're taking off."

Andy tosses the remote on the bed. "Give me five minutes to pack," he says as he heads out the door

* * *

Andy opens his door and stops dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing here?" he whispers ferociously as he sees Jaydean stretched out on his motel bed; dresses in black leather pants, a low-cut white and blue slash shirt, and white stilettos; casually flipping through a magazine.

"Gotta say, _Cosmopolitan_ really hasn't changed much over the years." Jaydean looks up at Andy glaring daggers at her. "But technology of personal pleasure has definitely gone up." She throws the magazine on the floor. "I'm told that my cousin got a two inch piece of drift wood stabbed through his chest and you're asking me what I'm doing here?"

Andy rolls his eyes as he crosses the room. "It's so sweet of you to care about how I'm doing," he says as he grabs his duffel, then smiles to himself. "But dressing like a prostitute while working with angels could give someone mixed signals." Andy flips around and catches an arrow that was centimeters from going through his back. He smiles mockingly as he burns the arrow into ash and looks over at a scowling Jaydean holding a crossbow aimed at his chest. "Do you really want to send another piece of wood through my body after I just got done healing the first one?"

Jaydean arches her eyebrow as she considers the idea, then grabs the strap hanging off the bottom of the crossbow. She puts it over her shoulder as she slides off the bed and walks over to Andy. "You're lucking I'm in such a caring and generous mood right now."

"Yeah," Andy says as he shakes the ash off his hands. "Caring." He nods towards his bag. "You packed my bag for me?"

Jaydean smiles as she crosses her arms. "I can be a sweetheart when I want to." Andy gives her a small smile. "I also snagged a few more blood pouches for you. If either of them asks, just tell them Castiel got them for you." She looks out the window. "Cas' got me on a mission to Ancient Greece; get some info on treaties and-" Waving her hand. "other crap. Think you can keep yourself alive without me watching your back?"

Andy gives her a smirk. "Yeah I think I can manage." He lets his eyes wander over her form-fitting outfit. "Are you going to be okay when the only thing covering you is some miniscule toga?"

Jaydean throws a left swing, which Andy blocks and hooks his arm around her left; pulling her back first into his arms with his left arm around her waist. "You're a bastard," Jaydean growls at him.

Andy just smiles and gives her a peck on the neck. "And what does that make you?" He lets go of her, but quickly grabs her upper arms before she attacks again. "Jaydean, I know you would love nothing more than to kill me, but before you do," Andy pulls her into a hug. "Thank you for helping me with that woman and her baby."

Jaydean returns his hug; gently rubbing his shoulders. "You know I'm always here for you." Her voice grows thoughtful. "Please think about what Cas told you. Being honest about what happened…" Jaydean pauses as she feels Andy tense up. "I'm just saying; it might be something to consider."

Andy pulls away with a painful look in his eyes. He opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by the car horn of the Impala. Andy walks over to the window and looks out to see Dean and Sam in the car; waving at him. Andy waves back and gives a one minute sign. He turns back to Jaydean, who walks beside him; out of view range with the Impala, and hands him his duffel with a pointed look on her face. "I'll think about it. Thanks again; for everything." Jaydean just nods as Andy opens the door and walks out.

Andy walks out to the Impala, opens the back door and throws his duffel. He climbs into the backseat. "Do you guys mind if we make one last stop?" Andy glances back at the hotel room and sees a faint blue light. "There's someone I want to see before we go."

* * *

Andy knocks on a door. About 30 seconds later, Teressa Marloon opens the door with a sleeping Carmen in her arms. "Hey," Andy says with a smile.

"Hi," Teressa says as she steps outside into the porch. "Sorry about the mess. The moving vans are going to be here in about 10 minutes."

"Yeah that what the lady said last night. I think I might have scared her," Andy chuckles lamely.

"A little, yes," Teressa lets out a small laugh, and then looks down bashfully. "Look, I don't really know what happened last night, but I do know that you saved my life. She looks back up at Andy. "If you hadn't been there," Teressa kisses Carmen's head. "She would have been an orphan."

Andy's face turns a deep shade of red as he looks away in embarrassment. "Teressa, I'm not a hero, by any means. I just know that there are awful things out there and me, and my family," He nods towards the car. "We do what we can to keep innocent people safe. Plus," Andy's voice catches in his throat. "I know what it like to lose your family."

Teressa hears the pain in his voice. "Are you going to be okay?" she asks quietly.

Andy looks up at her. "Maybe," he says with a shrug. "Right now I'm just trying to figure out what I'm doing here."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing; never mind." Andy runs his finger across Carmen's cheek with a smile. "You two take care of yourselves."

Teressa smiles. "We will. You do the same too, Andy."

Andy nods his head as he opens the porch door and walks down the stair. He walks over to the back door of the Impala. Andy looks back and waves good-bye to Teressa, who waves back; then climbs in and the car drives away.

TBC…

_

* * *

_

_**Reviews are as always welcomed and loved; even one sentence. Thanks again.**_

_**P.S. The next chapter might not be up for awhile. I'm going on a family trip most of December, but I will try to have it up as soon as possible.**_


	11. What Will He Think

**_Okay I wanted to get at least add one more chapter out before I left this month. I might try and have another one up by next week. Once again this is pretty much dialogue heavy, but it's worth it, I promise. This chapter will also be adding in another background that isn't really a part of the story; just a part of Andy's history. Kripke owns Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby; I just have fun throwing more chaos by adding a son. Have fun_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So here to another one biting the dust and Winchester trio; albeit with a new generation." Dean raises his beer bottle. Sam and Andy click theirs against Sam's and they all take a sip as the three men sit in a back booth at a small dive bar.

Andy just nods his head as he lowers his bottle. "It was great to be back working on a new case. I haven't been on a normal ghost since…," Andy's voice dies out.

"Complication?" Sam offers out. Andy gives a small head nod. "None of which you are will to share?"

"Sam," Dean's voice is edged with a warning.

Sam ignores him. "You still haven't told us anything about what happened to you. You're keeping a whole life of secrets from us."

Andy looks meaningfully at Sam. "Everyone has secrets, Sam. I'm sure you understand that."

Dean watches Andy take a sip of his beer as Sam tense up at the comment. "Something you two want to share?" he asks in curiosity.

Andy gives Sam a pointed look._ Don't even try me Sam!_ "It's nothing Dad; don't worry about it."

Dean is about to open his mouth, but Metallica's **Enter Sandman** disrupts him. He gives Sam and Andy a look as he pulls out his cell and flips it open. "Hello… Hey Bobby… Nothing; finished up a case …Outside Red Bud, Illinois. Why…? You're in Missouri; outside St. Louis… No, no there's no problem; it's just, uh, we've already got a new job lined up and we're trying to make it there by morning…" Sam gives Dean a confused look, but Andy rolls his eyes and just shakes his head; knowing exactly what Dean's doing. "Bobby, why would I lie about a hunt…? No, we're not trying to avoid you; it's just…things have just a little interesting on this last hunt…" Sam figures out what Dean's doing and looks over at Andy, who just arches his eyebrow and tilts his head. Dean lets out a low sigh. "Yeah Bobby; we can meet you at Waterloo in 20 minutes…See you there." Dean closes his phone and runs his hand over his face.

"So you're okay with me helping you; as long as no other hunters know I exist?" Andy speculates as he sets down his empty beer bottle as stares at his dad.

"It's not that simple, Andy," Dean says as he looks over at his son. "I just don't know how Bobby's going to respond to the fact that I have son who's traveled 28 years back in time to help us?"

"I'm pretty much expecting the reaction you two had; disbelief, swearing, so on and so forth," Andy looks over at the bartender. "Can I get another one?"

"Maybe the Dean and I should go," Sam says as the bartender brings Andy another beer. "And maybe Cas could-"

"What? Babysit me while you two see Bobby?" Andy snorts as he pops the cap on his beer. "Not gonna happen."

Sam looks over at Dean, who just shakes his head. "Andy, I just don't think that it a good idea for you to meet Bobby yet. Just give us a chance to explain everything to him" Dean and Sam get out of the booth and Dean throws a couple bills on the table. "Stay here and we'll be back within an hour." The two Winchesters turn to walk away.

"You leave without me and I will melt every single one of the tire off your baby." That stops Dean in his tracks and both he and Sam turn around to see Andy taking a long swig of his beer with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "I'm willing to stoop that low to get a point across," he says after finishing his sip. Andy stands up and grabs one of the bills Dean left on the table. He walks past his dad and uncle; sticking the money in Dean's jacket pocket. "And just FYI, Bobby already knows what happened last September between you and Mom," Andy finishes as he walks out the door towards the Impala.

* * *

Bobby is sitting inside is truck, looking out the window. From his parked truck, he can see the glowing skyline of Waterloo. Hearing the sound of a car engine, he looks to the right and see the Impala pull up beside him. He steps out of his truck as Sam and Dean get out of their car. "I thought you say 20 minutes. 'About ready to go down there and get you two yahoos myself."

"Sorry Bobby, we… had a small disagreement after you called," Dean says as he and Sam lean against the hood of the car.

"Boy what the hell were you talking about on the phone? I've heard you lie better than that bullshit you were-"

"How long have you known about me and Alicia?" Dean's question cuts his rant off. Dean watches as Bobby's face goes into full shock. "Bobby?"

"W-What?" Bobby sputters out.

"How long have you known about what happened between me and Alicia Masters after I got out of the pit?" Dean repeats his question; looking at Bobby expectantly.

"What makes you think I have the slightest idea what you're talking about?" Bobby looks at the two boys incredulously.

Dean looks over at Sam with a half smile. Sam nods his head and taps twice on the Impala's window.

Two seconds later, the back door opens and Andy pops out of the car. "Hey Bobby. Long time; no see."

Bobby just looks at the newcomer. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Andy," Dean says with a glance at him. "My son."

"You're WHAT!?!?"

"I told you there would be yelling," Andy says as he rests his arms on the roof. "And before you ask; I'm from the January 2038."

Bobby just continues to sputter and stare at Andy; his eyes lingering on the all-too-familiar amulet around his neck. "This… this isn't real. He can't be your son!"

"Yeah, I'm still not fully convinced on all this either, Bobby," Sam agrees as he gets a dirty look from Andy. "But he knows everything about us and his eyes and the amulet; they all add up."

"No this is some demonic crap that they're using to sidetrack you from the damn Apocalypse!" Bobby throws out as he points his finger at Andy.

Andy just smiles as Dean shakes his head. "Castiel-the angel I've told you about-is the one who brought him here."

"Oh and the damn angels have been so helpful," Bobby retorts. "You two can't honestly tell me that you're buying all of this-"

"Deseray Montello," Andy interrupts Bobby.

"Who?" Sam and Dean both ask, turning their head at Andy.

Andy bits back a laugh as he sees Bobby's expression go from outrage to livid. "Ease up, Bobby. Don't strain yourself over me.

"How do you know that name?" Bobby growls as his hand moves towards his back pocket.

"Who is she?" Sam asks again.

"Deseray is Bobby's niece. Right now she'd about 18, or close to," Andy tells him as he crosses his arms in front of him. "She's in the same crazy mythical world my family is."

"Your family? Wait that means…," Dean turns back to Bobby. "Your niece is an Elf?"

"Last time I checked, you didn't seem to have any quarrels about Elves," Bobby counters; to which Dean does a side nod in agreement. "Didn't even know I had a niece 'til two summers ago. Sam had called and told me you two were going to visit one of your old girlfriends. The name sounded familiar so I looked it up. Alicia Masters; AC3 nightclub owner. One of the photos she had up was of all the girls she and her sister had taken in after those murders. I couldn't believe it. Standing right in front of the group was a young girl looking back at me with my big brother's eyes and smile."

"You have an older brother?" Sam asks in surprise.

"Had," Bobby says quietly as he looks back over the city. "He died in a car crash when I was 21."

Dean looks at him curiously. "Bobby, you've been in this business long than we have. Either your brother faked his death or something that wasn't your brother-"

"Whitelighter," Sam said suddenly.

_Score one for the Brainiac._ Dean looks at Sam. "A what?"

"How do you know about Whitelighters?" Bobby inquires.

"Because, ironically, Sam was the one who got the bed action in San Francisco; not Dad," Andy says with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Plus Sam decided to riding on the 'dark' side of the moon was better than white."

"'Dark side'… are you seriously telling me that you slept with a Darklighter?" Bobby yells at Sam.

"She was a reformed Darklighter, her best friend Sarah is one of the girls that were taken in by Alicia and Ashanti…," Sam turns to Andy. "And how the hell do you know about that?!"

_Because I got a psycho cousin out of it and in a few years you end up marrying Fiona, who is by then a Whitelighter, and have two more pain-in-the-ass kids._ Andy laughs to himself. "I get filled on all the juicy details. Plus Sarah's a friend of the family."

"Can I just ask what the hell are Whitelighters and Darklighters?" Dean requests after listening to everyone rant.

"Whitelighters are like kinda like guardian and protectors of Elves and good, powerful witches," Sam explains. "They have the power to heal their charges and transport; what they call orbing, them to safety."

"And Darklighters are basically the opposite," Bobby finishes. "They kill anyone they feel like, but mainly target Whitelighters and witches. The more powerful Darklighters can kill with just a touch."

"But they can choose to change if they want," Sam counters back.

"Okay, now that I know that my brother had a better time in California than I thought; I'm still back on the whole 'you have a niece who is part elf' thing? I mean, unless you have elfish blood in your veins and you haven't told us about it."

"No, you idjit," Bobby snaps at him. "Her mom had elfish blood in her. After I saw that photo I drove over to California. I had to know the truth. First person I met in that group was Ashanti; Alicia's twin sister." Bobby shakes his head as he thinks back. "She was so understanding and caring. She explained the whole other world of elves, hobbits, dwarves, and Whitelighters to me. I've been keeping in touch with Deseray, but I told her it was probably for the beast that she stays with the girls. This kinda life isn't something for a teenage girl to grow up in."

Everyone grows quiet as they let everything they heard sink in. After about six minutes, Andy pipes up. "So, just so we're clear, you know I'm Dean's son, right?"

Dean starts snickering and Sam lets out a groan. Bobby looks Andy over one more time. "Kid, the amount of mayhem you seem to be able to attract without trying, you got some kind of Winchester blood in you."

TBC…

_

* * *

_

_**I'm not really sure about this chapter. It seems a little rushed, but it just kept spilling out once I started. In one or two more chapters, Andy's mysteries past will be revealed. That is a promise. Push the green button if you love the story.**_


	12. Is It Worth The Risk

_**Hi everyone; I'm back. I am really sorry it took so long to get this up. I got home from my Christmas vacation and my computer was acting up on me, then the flash drive holding all my stories broke. Luckily I have a computer-tech friend who mange to save everything; so one chapter more until the truth comes out. The first part of this chapter is one I really wanted to get right because there are so many twists in it. How much Andy know about what Sam's doing behind Dean's back and whether or not he'll act on it. Spoiler about Sam through 4x22 (blood drinking/ Lilith's death opens Lucifer's prison) and I also pull a direct quote from Sam (try and find it for another gold star). Kripke owns Dean, Sam, Castiel, and any other names mention from the Supernatural realm. I own Andy and all the secrets he has…hehehehehe**_

**

* * *

**

The TV is blasting out music video as Andy works out; doing sets of push up and pull-up on the floor of the motel. He grabs a water bottle off the table as he pushes himself to his feet. Andy takes a long swig from it then sets the bottle back on the table as he brushes away a splash of blood from the corner of his mouth. He starts to head for his bed but turns his head around at the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Hold on," Andy calls out as he walks over to the door and opens it; revealing Sam standing there shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Sam." Andy's voice gives way to his mild surprise at seeing his uncle alone. "Everything alright? Is Dad okay?"

"Yeah Dean's fine," Sam nods his head towards their motel room before looking down. "He's sleeping. Ummm…" Sam looks up at Andy. "I was wondering if we could talk."

_Oh, this should be interesting._ Andy moves out of the doorway and throws his hand towards the room. "Come on in."

Sam walks past Andy and sits down in one of the chairs as Andy walks past him and turns off the TV. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

Andy crosses his arms as he turns around and leans on the TV to face Sam. "No. I was just listening to some music to relax." Andy gives a small shrug. "So what do you want to talk about?" _Though I'm pretty sure I already know._

Sam lets out a cough to clear his throat. "Well, we haven't really gotten a chance to talk to each other alone and I just want to find out more about my nephew."

_I'm gonna call BULLSHIT! on that one._ Andy smiles disbelievingly. "You did? Wow, here I was thinking that you came over because you wanted to know if I knew how Ruby the b!tch was making you stronger."

Sam glares at Andy as he stands up. "I guess there's no need to beat around the bush," Sam counters as crosses his arms as well. "Obviously, you also inherited Dean's hatred for demons, but considering what you are; it seems a little hypocritical to me."

Andy lets out a snort as he walks over to the sink. "Just to let you know, I don't carry demonic blood," he responds; ignoring Sam's comment as he grabs a cup and flips on the water to fill it. "In case you were planning on raiding my blood supply."

"I'm not drinking demon blood for kicks. I'm doing this to stop Lilith; before she breaks all the seals and frees Lucifer," Sam throws back at him. "You're from the future and it seems to be a pretty good one. Does that I mean win? Do I kill Lilith?"

Andy looks at Sam's reflection through the mirror as he downs the water. _Yeah, you do succeed in killing Lilith, but the results of that night are worse than you could ever imagine._ Andy turns back to Sam with a look of grim resolution on his face. "I can't tell you what happens in the future. If I do, it will ripple out and mess up my life and everyone else's."

"From everything you've told us, and haven't, it sounds like it wouldn't matter anyways," Sam retorts. "Did Cas tell you not to tell us?"

Andy shakes his head. "No, he didn't. Its advice I got from a friend. And none of this changes the fact that you're keeping your little blood thirst from Dean."

"Oh and you've been so up front about everything you've been through," Sam's voice begins to rise. "You have no right to hold this against me when you're doing the exact same thing!"

Andy starts rubbing his eyebrows as he begins to feel his temper building. _Don't lose it. Don't lose it._ "First off, I told you both from day one what I am and how I live. Second, I don't drink demon blood to get a supernatural energy boost. And three, I was born part vampire and I need to drink blood to survive!"

"That's because your mother was dumb enough to marry a vampire!" Sam lets out a snigger.

_Enough!!_ Andy brings his hand down from his face as his eyes change into shimmering golden orbs with blackened pits. His hands clench into claws as spheres of firestorm materialize in his palm. "Don't. Insult. My. Family."

Sam takes a few steps back; realizing he had just pissed off a pyrokinetic vampire. "Andy, I'm sorry. Just-Just calm down."

Andy's lips curl up into a sadistic smile as his hands become engulfed in flames. "Too little; too late."

Sam dives to the floor as Andy's fireball soars over him and the left window curtain is reduced to ash. "Andy, please! I'm sorry; just give me a chance to-" Sam starts to apologize, but reels to the left as the next fireball leaves a deep black burn in the wall next to the table.

Andy lets out a vicious laugh as he watches Sam scrabble off the floor and out of the door. "What's wrong, Sammy? Can't take a little heat?" He starts walking towards the door as he raises his right hand. "Maybe a little taste of what Dean went through is exactly what you-" A tan sleeved arm reaches around Andy's blazing hand and spins him around. Andy's eyes widen in surprise, and then narrow in irritation at the identity of the interrupter. "Castiel! I would have thought by now you'd have learned to stay out of my way!" Andy grabs Castiel's throat and slams him into the wall; the angel's skin starts to sizzle as Andy presses down. "Maybe you've forgotten what happened when you-" Andy's words die on his lips as he looks into the angel pain-washed face and his piercing blue eyes staring back at him. _When I-_ "NO!!" Andy yanks his hand off Castiel's neck and falls to the ground; his legs numb with shock. "Cas, I'm…I'm sorry," Andy whispers weakly. "I didn't mean to…what I could have done…" Andy looks over at the hotel door. "Oh God; Sam."

"I will talk to him and explain what happened," Castiel says calmly; the burnt skin on his neck starting to heal. He looks down at Andy's yellow eyes. "You're luck that your anger went directly into your vampire side." He reaches out a hand to Andy's face, but Andy flinches back. "It might have broken through to your normal eyes. I'm just making sure," he explains as he covers Andy's eyes with his hand and a white light flashes underneath it. When he pulls his hand away, Andy looks up at him; his eyes darkening to their normal green. "Your secret is safe," he says; holding out his hand to Andy.

"I can't keep doing this Cas," Andy says faintly; ignoring the angel's hand as he pushes himself up and turns away from him. "I feel angry all the time; I can barely hold it in most days." Andy glances over at Castiel. "You can't keep following around and covering my mistakes on the whole trip. I can't keep this in…" he lets out a shaky breath. "And I can't tell them the truth. It will kill Dad." He turns around to face Castiel. "Just let me go home."

"You would want to return to your own time; where nothing has changed and both your father and uncle are dead?" Castiel asks in interest; watching Andy's head sink against his chest as a tear streaks down his face. "You still have a chance to change what happened that night; to return to a life where your family is still alive and healthy."

"Can I change what I've become?" Andy looks back up at Castiel with a desperate plead in his eyes. "Can I change the choices I've made?"

Castiel looks away. "It will not change what happened to you, Andy," he says slowly. "But it will give you strength and control for the future."

Andy walks towards his bed. "I don't even know what I'm suppose to be doing. Why can't you just," Andy turns around to see an empty room. "tell me?" Andy cracks a small smile as he shakes his head. _One of these days I'm going to be able to have a complete conversation with him._ "Thank you. Again."

* * *

Andy is lying on his bed with his back propped up by pillows. He's listening to his music again and flipping through a beaten up journal that leaning against his knee. His face is furrowed in concentration as he writes in notes every couple of pages. Resting next to him is the raggedy teddy bear from his duffle bag. Andy lets out a deep breath as he closes the journal and tosses it into his bag. He runs his hands over his face and glances down at the one-eyed bear smiling up at him. He smiles as he picks up the bear by the stomach and watches its head sag to the left. "You've lived to see it all; haven't you Windchest?" Andy asks softly, and with a small flick of his wrist, the bear's head nods up and down.

A knock comes from the door. "Andy; you up?" Dean's voice drifts into the room.

"Yeah, just a sec," Andy answers him as he jumps off the bed and tuck the bear into the corner of his duffle and zips up the bag. He walks over to the door and opens it; revealing the two brothers standing there with their own bags. Sam catches Andy's eyes, and then looks away quickly. _Crap, what did Cas say to him last night?_ "What's up?"

"Got a new case. Gretna, Nebraska has had some weird deaths over the past weeks; all bloody and nasty. We're grabbing a bite to eat and heading out." Dean looks into his son's face and sees the small bags that are starting to form under his eyes. "You didn't get any sleep again last night, did you?"

_God, even knowing me for a week; he can still read me better than most people._ "Let me grab my bag," Andy says; ignoring the question, as he walks back into the room, grabs his bag, and walks out of the room; his father and uncle following close behind him.

* * *

Later that night, the Impala pulls into the Melia Hill B & B. Dean gets out of the car and walks into the lobby; leaving Sam and Andy alone in the car.

_Good a time as any._ Andy pushes himself up into a sitting position in the back seat. "So what did Cas tell you last night?" he asks; trying to catch Sam's eye in the rearview mirror.

Sam looks out the window, suppressing a snort. "That you have a short fuse when it comes to your temper; which I figured out for myself."

Andy shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't mean to lose it like that. Controlling my anger is one of the…complication that happened to me recently."

Sam looks over his shoulder at Andy. "When I saw your eyes changed, I thought you were going to rip my throat out or throw the TV at me. You know; something along the lines of a vampire attack. Instead you just-"

"Tried to roast you like a hot dog?" Andy finishes his sentence. He relaxes slightly after seeing the corners of Sam's lip twitch. "Just because I'm a part vamp doesn't mean I attack like one. And I don't feed off my family; that's part of my personal code." Andy looks back down again. "Still, there's no excuse for the way I acted."

"I kinda figured by what set you off that you care a lot about your family," Sam says as he turns around to face Andy. "I'm sorry that I called your mom stupid. Last night, I just…" he looks the window again. "I just wanted know if I had made a difference. If I had stop Lilith for starting the Apocalypse."

Andy's teeth bite down hard on his bottom lip. He feels the blood start seep into his mouth; which he swallows quickly. _I tell him the truth; he get to be with Fiona sooner and be happy. Dad would come to California more often. No Lucifer. No Apocalypse._ "Sam…" Andy starts to say, but stops when he see his father walking out of the lobby door. Fiona's words, long ago etched in his memories, float to his mind. _"You think I won't love to have brought my parents together sooner and keep the Apocalypse from happening? Traveling through time has its price. You change even the smallest event and the lives of everyone could be change. The events of Lucifer rising and everything after have to happen because this is how we come to where we are now. Yes innocent people died, but more would have by unchecked demons over the decades instead of the lull there's been since his defeat. All of us would have ended up living very different lives or not been born at all."_ Andy closes his eyes briefly before opening them again and looking at Sam. "I can't tell you; for all our sake." He leans back against the Impala's leather seat; feeling drained of any hope. _How am I suppose to change this…_

_

* * *

_

_**So I took some liberties on how I think the Apocalypse will end. I really, really want this to end well for the boy and for season six, it will be the next generation. (In my dreams at least. Seriously, Eric, give me a call; we can work this out.) Don't forget to find the Sam quote from season 4 for a gold star. It's pretty obvious, but I like giving out gold starts to loyal readers. Push the green button when you're done and remember…next chapter will reveal Andy's secret!!!!!!! Later!**_


	13. No More Lies

_**Hi everyone. Soooo... I am really, really sorry it took so long to get this up. I kept getting side track with back story and developing that writing the actual story got pushed to the side. For several readers out there, I know you have been waiting a long time for this and have been nagging me to get it done and posted. And I know that everyone wants to know what the hell is Andy's big secret, so here it is. It's a really long and action packed chapter to make up for my procrastination. Once again, I do not own Dean, Sam, or Castiel; Kripke own them. I also do not own Andy's background/ heritage; just the crazy combination in this story.**_

_**Also as a little warning, there's a lot of violence in this chapter.**_

The Impala pulls up to a side street. Dean and Sam step out of the car; both dressed in their 'official' suits. They start walking up the sidewalk up to the house, but Dean stops and looks back over his shoulder; seeing Andy following them up the steps. "Are you sure about this?" he asks uncertainly.

Andy rolls his eyes. "Please; breaking and entering is nothing new for me. You two just go in and ask all the question and I'll poke around in the victim's room. Besides," he looks back at the car. "I'm getting tired of sitting in the backseat."

Sam looks back as well. "Yeah but how do you plan on getting-" his voice dies out as Andy starts sprinting up the steps and takes a giant leap; landing lightly on the second floor balcony railing. "up there?"

Dean chuckles as he watches Andy step down off the railing and pick open the door. "He's got his own style; you've got to give him that." He catches up with Sam and the two of them walk up the porch. Sam opens the screen door and knocks on the main door. A woman in her late twenties opens the door; her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Yes?" the woman looks over the two men.

"Are you Brenda Streams?" Dean asks. At the woman's nod, Dean continues. "I'm Agent Hanniger. This is Agent Palmer." Dean and Sam hold up their fake badges. "We're here to ask you some question about your sister's murder."

Andy is walking through the victim's room. He glances over the pictures of Teri and a younger version of her smiling into the camera. He walks to the center of the room and takes a deep inhale. His head turns sharply to the left; towards her closet. He strides over and pulls the door open. He takes another sniff and his hand reaches for a tan jacket hanging at the end of the closet. Andy pulls it out and holds it to his nose; his nose screwing up the smell. He shakes his head, then hangs the jacket back in the closet and closes the door. He glances over at the bed; his left eyebrow arching slightly before marching over and slipping his hand between the two mattresses and pulling out a small notebook. With a small smile, he starts flipping through the pages. Andy pauses when he finds a certain date and reads the entry; his eyebrows knitting together as he glances back at the closet and then the journal. With an angry hiss; he slams the book shut and slides it back under the bed.

"And your sister wasn't acting strangely of complaining about any problems?" Sam asks gently as he scribbles on a notepad.

"I already told you, she was happy," Brenda as she paces the room. "Things were going great for Lori. She finally had enough money to go back to school; her new job was going well; hell, she went on a date for the first time in five months." Brenda's eyes start to well up as she grabs a tissue. "How could this happen to her? And all those other people…"

"There are some pretty sick people in the world," Dean says his eyes wander to the side window. They widen in surprise as Dean sees Andy dropping from the second floor onto the ground. He ducks into a roll and pushes himself to his feet. He catches his dad's eye and nods his head to the impala. "I think we've gotten everything we need," Dean continues as he turns back to Brenda. "Thank you for your time."

Sam catches on and holds out his hand to Brenda. "We're very sorry for your loss."

Brenda shakes his hand and nods her head. "If you guys can catch the monster who is doing this; then at least Lori wouldn't have died for nothing," she say as her voice starts to crack.

She walks both Sam and Dean out the door and closes it behind them. The two brothers walk down the steps where Andy is resting on the truck of the car. "Let me guess; the poor chick was the unlucky choice as a virgin sacrifice for a coven of witches," Dean says as he walks around the Impala.

"Close," Andy says as he opens the backdoor and slides in. He holds up one finger. "Virgin." He raises another finger. "Sacrifice. But no witches."

"But all the murders have been ritualistic," Sam counters as he get into the car. "It looks like who's ever doing this is trying to raise something."

"Well, it's not whoever, but whatever. The girl's jacket had four day old sulfur on it." Andy finishes as Dean pulls the Impala away from the curb and drives down the road.

"That doesn't make any sense; she was killed three days ago," Sam starts to say at the same time Dean questions Andy. "You can tell how long sulfurs been on a piece of clothing?"

Andy lets out a snort of laughter as he watches the brothers' glance at each other. He feels a small flash in his head but he shakes it away. "Part of the whole vampire thing is that I have a very good sense of smell. I can date smells up to a week." _God, where is that buzzing coming from? _ Andy shakes his head again. "I glanced at her diary. Four days ago she went on a date with her guy and she commented that he was acting strange and kept asking her all kinds of personal questions." Andy starts pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead as the pain gets worse.

Dean notices Andy's actions in the rear-view mirror. "Andy are you okay?"

Andy shakes his head again; trying to clear away the pain. "Yeah, I'm fine. My guess that the demons was using her boyfriend's body to see if she was…" He digs both palms into his skull. "before they-GAH!" Andy lets out a cry as he fall to his back; the pain threatening to tear his skull open.

"Andy!" With his son's blast of pain, he pulls the car over to the side of the road and both he and Sam jump out of the car. Dean opens his passenger door and grabs hold of Andy's hands; keeping him from clawing off his skin. "Andy; talk to me! What's happening?"

"I don't know…my head…," Andy manages to get out before he bites back another scream of pain as his back arches. _Oh God, what is this? Please make it stop! I can't focus-I can't stop it! I can't…wait…I know what this is…I just…GAH! Just relax…just accept it…_ Slowly the pain starts to fade away and Andy's breathing returned to normal. "Wow that was fun," he says lamely as his head rests against his father's knee.

"Is it over?" Dean asks as he lets go of Andy's arms. Andy just nods; letting his head rest while the last of the pain dims out.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks as he hands Andy a water bottle. Andy grabs it, but can barely raise it to his lips. Dean takes the bottle and raises it to his lips so he can take a few sips.

"Thanks," Andy whispers as he pushes himself into a sitting position. Dean tries keeping his hand on Andy's shoulder, but he shrugs it off. "I'm fine really." He takes a deep breath. "That was confirmation demons are in town and are behind all the murders."

"Demons did that to you? How?" Sam's voice is layered in confusion.

_You don't want to know… _ "Sometimes I get an overhaul of demon presence; especially if there are a lot of them or there's a major player in town," Andy lies as he takes another sip of water.

"Can you tell which scenario we're dealing with?" Dean asks as he looks over his shoulder.

Andy lets out a small huff. "It's probably both. A lot of demons and a head honcho leading them up." He grabs the folder with all the info on the murders. "I've looked over this several times and the way the murders have been lining up…I think this is one of the seals."

Both brothers look at him in stunned silence. "Are you sure?" Sam asks in earnest.

Andy nods. "I've heard about this from a…certain angel coworker. 'Five deaths alight the night; then two days past, blood with no end in sight. Break free the chains the hold fast hell; on the seventh night of new moon, this too will be fell.'"

"Well that sounds cheerful," Dean says with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm guessing that the new moon is tonight."

Andy gives him a pointed look. "That's Winchester luck for you." He grabs the file and pulls out the sheet of tracing paper with a pentagon. "I also noticed this on the ride over." He places the sheet over the map of the location of the murders; each one on the points of the star. Looking up, he sees Sam and Dean's only mildly surprise faces. "There are several housing blocks and an old rec center that's been closed for the last few months due to renovation that are smack dab in the middle of murder central."

Sam glances over the map and shakes his head. "That leaves of lot of area for the demons to choose from; even if they choose the rec center. We past that building driving past the motel; that place is pretty big." He looks up at Andy. "You don't happen to know which building the ritual takes place in, do you?"

Andy shakes his head. "Sorry, no. You guys never liked talking about the seals and my informant didn't give me specifics."

"If we check the houses and abandon building now, you might be able to sense if any demons have been shacking up," Dean considers, but then looks back at Andy in concern. "But would that headaches come back?"

Andy shakes his head. "Now that I know what it is, I can focus past it." _Or most of it anyways._

"Alright," Dean says. He gives one final look at Andy, and then moves out of the back of the car into the front seat. "Sam and I will the rec center. Andy, you can look over the houses around it."

Sam slides into the seat next to Dean. "Shouldn't he look over both?" Sam inquires; ignoring Dean's narrowing eyebrows. "I mean he is the one with the demon radar."

"Um; excuse me…'He' is sitting right here," Andy smacks Sam in the back of the head as he leans up between him and Dean. "And 'he' thinks Sam is right; I can guarantee where the demons are staying."

"Yeah and if any of the demons see one guy surveying all the property in the middle of the mayhem," Dean retorts as the Impala pulls away from the side of the road. "They'll get suspicious and move to another location by tonight. If me and Sam find any trace of demonic activity at the gym, we'll call you."

Andy just rolls his eyes as he fall back against the seat.

A coed couple walks down the street; the girl's arm wrapped around the guy's waist as they smile and laugh. Andy sees them pass by from the park bench; a sad smile forming on his lips as he watches them cross the street. He turns his attention back to the houses in front of him. His brow is scrunch together in concentration, but after his eyes flicker over the houses several times, he lets out a huff of frustration and throws his arms up on the back of the bench. "How much of a defense did you put up around my new 'powers'?" Andy asks as he glances to the left and sees Castiel standing next to him; looking at the same houses he was.

"I did add protection against demons sensing you," Castiel answers as he continues to glance over the houses. "And to an extent; a shield from you sensing them."

Andy's mouth drop slightly as he looks at the angel. "Me sensing-Cas, are you out of your mind?" Andy pushes himself of the bench as Castiel turns to face him. "There's a seal that's about to be broken here. From the headache I got earlier, there's at least 20 demons in town; one of them is a top dog."

"The seal gets broken; you know this," Castiel explains. "You weren't brought here to change the course set out; only to assist and learn."

"Cas, does it really matter which seals are broken and which aren't?" Andy asks as he walks over to stand beside the angel. "There are 600 to choose from; if the seal is saved here, Lilith will just find another one to break somewhere else to break just as easily." Out of the corner of his eye, Andy sees Castiel bow his head in acceptance of the truth. "But if we're going to save this seal, I need you to give me back my power to sense other demons. It's the only way I'll be able to find them in time."

"If I remove that guard, I don't know if the rest of the shield will hold in place," Castiel answers quietly as he raises his head. "Would you be able to reign in the rest of your power to keep your secret?"

Andy doesn't answer. Instead he looks out over the houses; letting the meaning of Castiel's words sinks in. _If that happens, then everything I'm trying to keep from Dad will be exposed. But if I don't…_ "You may have brought me here to learn how to change the future, but I am not going to stand around and let some…," Andy closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them with determination radiating from them. "black eyed sons-of-b!tch destroy another family." He turns to Castiel. "Do it."

Castiel nods once and places two finger on Andy's forehead.

"The demons are holed up at the last house at the end of the street," Andy says into his cell phone as he jogs up to the Impala. "There's only a few inside the house right now, but it's practically radiating demonic presence; so my guess is the rest are out somewhere." He listens to his Dad as he opens the driver's side door and ducks in. "I'll do a sweep of the rec center when I get there, but the source of activity is definitely coming from that house." Andy grabs the keys out of his pocket and sticks the black one in the ignition. "All right; see you in a few." He snaps the phone shut and turns the key. As the Impala roars into life, Andy starts to shift the gear into drive, but stops halfway through. _What the…_He pushes the gear back into park and turns off the engine. He stares across the darkened empty street, eyes knit together in suspicion. Andy reaches for the ignition again but freezes when he hears it again; a low whisper passing through the street. Andy steps out of the car as the wind starts to pick up; blowing snow and scattered dead leaves across the road, but Andy ignores this as he watches black smoke starts spiraling down around the corner the house. "Damn it; not yet!" he swore as he pulls his saw-off out from behind his back and starts sprinting to the house. Andy get around the corner and is greeted by the site of three demons standing in the street facing him. He raises his shotgun at them, but it gets knocked out of his hand as two more demons appear on either side and punch him in the ribs and gut. Andy falls to his knees after a right hook across the face.

One of the demons from the trio comes waltzing over to Andy as the other two pull his arms behind his back and presses a knife to his throat. "You know, I was actually starting to think this was going to be a boring job," the demon says; black eyes simmering with cruelty. "I mean, yeah; breaking a seal is one step closer to having our run of this planet… but still, without 'the challenge' of some dumb-as-a-post hunter, the whole thing feels so empty."

"Well happy to help in whatever way I can," Andy says with a sarcastic smile as blood drips from his split lip.

The demon lets out a snicker as it stoops down to meet Andy eye to eye. "The way you came charging round the corner; I almost expected to see a Winchester."

"Funny you should mention them…" Andy snickers as the two demons holding him shoot backwards; flames turning their shirts to ash. He head-butts the demon in front of him. Andy's hands glide under the bottom of his jeans as he turns around and throws two knives into the throats of the demons charging at him. Yellow sparks flash under their skin with smoke coming from the blades as they falls to ground dead. He turns back around and catches the fist of the demon in front of him with his right hand, throws his elbow into its face, and flips it onto its back. Andy reaches into his jacket; familiar symbols catching the moonlight as he drives it through the demon's chest, killing him. He pulls the knife out and slices the next demon's throat out before he can move. Andy turns back to face the demon, who had been taunting him minutes ago, starting to back away. "Aw what's wrong," Andy says; malice dripping off every word as he spins the knife in his hand. "More action then you were expecting?"

The demon keeps throwing out it's hand; trying to throw Andy backwards, but he just smirks as he walks towards it. "What are you?"

Andy grabs the demon's arm and twist it behind its back as he pulls it close to his body; seeing the terror flair in demon's eyes. Lightly tracing the blade against its throat, Andy leans in and whispers viciously "_Ego Sum Nex_!" as he shoves the knife into its chin. Flares of light dance across the demon's face as the life in its eyes dims out. Andy holds the dead body in his arms with a looks of lust and hunger filling his eyes. _More, spill their blood, flood these streets, roast their-_"No!" he cries out as he lets the body fall to the ground as he stumbles backwards until he hits a fence. Andy looks down at his bloodstained hand-_so much blood-_and swipes them against his jeans. "No," he says quietly to himself. Looking up he sees candle flickering the house he was head towards. Andy's eyes narrow in fury; small fissures and cracks are now visible in his irises. He takes off running toward the house; stooping down to pick up his shotgun and yanking the knife out of the corpse.

Andy reaches the front porch of the house, but ducks behind the stairs when he sees two demons walk out the door and look down the street. When they see the bodies lying in the street, they take off down the steps. Andy swings his gun around and takes out the trailing demon's knee. He falls to the concrete and before he can let out a cry, Andy drives the knife through the back of his neck. The other demon turns around at the sound of bone cracking and sees Andy kneeling over the body. The demon opens his mouth to smoke out, but Andy rips the knife out of the dead body throws it directly into the demon's heart. The demon's skin flashes yellow for a minute before the body collapses. Andy sprints over, grabs the knife, then bolts up the steps to the front door.

Andy opens the door slowly; shot gun raised and a round chambered in. He glances down the first hallway then turns right following the flickering light. A low chant comes from the same direction. Andy's fingers tighten around the hilt of the knife as he walks into the room. A man is kneeling on the floor with his hand outstretched, palms down; repeating his chant over and over. Andy raise the knife and brings it down to the demon's exposed neck, but falls straight down to the floor; the knife becoming inbeded in the wood. _Oh shit!_ Andy turns around and receives a kick across his jaw. His head snap to the right as he coughs up a mouthful of blood.

"You hunters are all the same," a deep voice chuckle down at Andy. "Kills off a group of demons and you don't bother to think that someone's keeping tabs on their location the entire time."

Andy looks up at the demon and his eyes widens in surprise. _Oh God, it can't be... _"Paymon," he hisses out; lines of drool and blood clinging to his jaw.

Paymon's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well this is a first for me," he says, stooping down next to Andy. "The poor bastards dumb enough to try and kill me usually have no idea who they are dealing with." He squints his eyes together. "Do we know each other?"

Andy starts laughs; his whole body just shaking with laughter as he turns to face Paymon. "No, no; not yet," he says. His laughter dies abruptly as he looks the demon in the eye. "But lets just call this payback." Andy spins himself up on his hands; catching Paymon with his feet and knocking him on his back. Andy yanks the knife out of the floor, grabs Paymon by the neck and throws him against the wall. "Now you're going to tell me where the rest of the demons are and where you're breaking the seal!"

Paymon struggles, trying to get out of Andy's grip; his eyes flaring gray with indignantly. "I don't know who you think you are, but I will tear out your intestines out through your mouth!"

Andy thrusts the knife into the wall next to Paymon's head, grabs the collar of his shirt with both hands, and slams him against wall. "You want to know who I am," Andy's voice deepens in a growl. "Animadverto Per Ut Meus Animus."

Paymon stares into Andy's eyes and all the blood in his meatsuit's face drains away. "Oh my...It can't be! It's not possible!"

"Oh trust me; it is," Andy says; the cracks branching out from his pupils growing bigger as he slams the demon into the wall again, leaving a dent. "Now where are they?"

"The warehouse. The demons are there. That's where they are breaking the seal," Paymon quickly; spilling everything he has. "I was just sent here to make sure it the seal would break. I had nothing to do with this; I swear! It's all Lilith! Please!"

"Sorry," Andy says as a dark smile grows on his face. "I'm not really in a forgiving mood."

Sam and Dean are both strung up, hanging from the ceiling by metal pipes; their feet just barely touching the ground. Both of them have bruises and cuts on their faces. Off to the side a group of about 20 demons stand around a pentagram. In the middle of the star lies a teenage girl; hands tied behind her back and a gag over her mouth. Tears stream down her eyes as she looks around and only see the black soulless eyes of the demons in front of her.

Dean makes another desperate tug on his chain; the cuff digging deeper into his wrist. "It's almost midnight and those bastards are going to kill her!" He pulls harder on the cuff; causing it cut into his skin and start a trickle of blood down his arm. "Son of a b!tch; where is Andy?"

Sam pulls on his chain too; his arms showing several rivets of blood. "I don't know. Maybe he ran into more demons trying to get here." Sam looks over at his brother with annoyance in his eyes. "I thought he told you that the demons were at a house several blocks away."

"He did. They must have moved here." Dean glances over to see Sam roll his eyes. "Oh come on; do you honestly think he lied about that? You saw the headache he had earlier from those things being to close; he might not have been able to get a clear location."

"Yeah and since when do vampires have the ability to sense demons? Or is it an elf thing that he hasn't mentioned yet?" Sam just shakes his head. "Dean, you know he's hiding something and until we know what it is; how much can we trust him?"

Dean opens his mouth to answer, but before he gets a chance, two shots ring out across the hall. Sam and Dean stumble to their feet as the chains holding them are shot in half. The demons look around trying to locate where the shots were fired from and when they see that the Winchesters are loose; two of them charge at them. They only get about two feet before their bodies give a twitch and they fall to the dead with knifes sticking out of the back their necks.

Sam and Dean don't waste a second more and duck behind the pillar where the demons had thrown their guns and the knife. They each chamber in a round and move out from behind the post; firing off shots as they go. They chamber another round and take out two more, but they're still too out numbered. One of the demons throws out its hand and Sam is thrown into a column and falls to the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean glances over his shoulder and see his brother lying prone on the floor. "Andy, where the hell are you? I could use some help!" Another demon throws out his hand and Dean is thrown to the floor; pinned and unable to move. "Andy! Cas?" The demons start massing towards; twisted smiles on their faces. Just before they reach him, all the demon freeze and start convulsing. "Sammy, don't! There's too many of them and..." Dean's words die on his lips as he arches his head backwards and sees not his brother mentally exercising the demons, but his son. Andy's right hand is crushed over his eyes and his teeth are clenched together as his left hand is out and forcing the demons from their bodies. Dean watches in awe and horror as Andy's hand slowly curls into a fist and as he looks back at he demons, he sees flashes of red and black under their skin. Their mouth are wide open and instead of a cloud of smoke pouring out; each demon lets out a small cough of fire before all 18 bodies fall to the ground. Dean pushes himself up from the ground and looks over at Sam who, having seen the same thing as Dean; pulls out his pistol and aims it Andy's head, who is kneeling on the floor with both hands covering his face. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Dean yells at him as he moves between the gun and Andy.

"Are you kidding me? You just saw what happened; what he can do. That is nowhere to anything I can do!" Sam rants as he gestures towards Andy.

"Maybe he has some developed power in the future. It can't be that bad to take out all of them," Dean counters as he points to the corpses behind Sam.

"No, it's bad," Andy's weak and scared voice comes out from behind his hands. "I should have told you sooner."

Dean looks back at Andy and notices that there is some kind of green liquid oozing from Andy's fingers. "Andy what is that stuff?"

Sam moves closer to look at it, lowering his gun. "That's the same paint-gunk from the motel." Sam looks at where it coming from. "Was that... Is that coming from your eyes?"

Andy slowly stands up; keeping his hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry Dad," he whispers as he pulls his hands away.

Both Sam and Dean jump and Dean pulls out his own pistol and aims it at Andy. "Who the hell are you?" Dean roars as he stares into a set of swirling red and black eyes over a hazy gray.

"Dad, it's me. It's still me," Andy pleads with his father; trying to shame and terror out of his voice. _Please don't look at me that way._

"You put on this whole elaborate story, telling me I'm your father; making me believe you!" Dean shouts at him; a tremor of hurt running through is voice.

"I didn't lie to you; everything I told you was the truth," Andy begs him to believe.

"Then what the hell are you?" Sam orders as he aims his gun at Andy's heart.

"I-I can't tell you," Andy answers lamely as he hangs his head.

Dean just shakes his head. "You son of a b!tch. I trusted you." He pulls the revolver back.

"Dean. Sam. Wait!" Castiel commands; appearing suddenly between the brothers and Andy. "Andy hasn't lied to you. He is your son." He looks back at Andy's churning eyes. "The mask over them was my doing. I wanted you to know who he really was before you judged him."

"No vampire or any kind of elfish-vampire mix would create something like that," Dean threw back at Castiel.

"I know that, but Andy is more than just a vampire," Castiel says calmly.

"Cas, No! Please!" Andy grabs Castiel's arm and turns him to face him.

Castiel tilts his head as he looks at the young hunter. "You would rather have your father think you're a monster and a liar than know the truth."

Andy opens his mouth to argue, but closes it as he lets go of Castiel's arm.

Dean moves around the angel and aims the gun at Andy. "If neither one of you give a damn good explanation for all of this, then I'm ending the problem right now."

As Dean pulls back the revolver, Castiel utters one single name. "Alastair."

_**What? You thought I would give away the whole secret at once. Naw, this way is more fun. Reviews and criticisms are always welcome. Thanks again for reading and I will try to have the next chapter up soon.**_


	14. Price of a Soul

_**So...I know it's been over half a year since I've posted a new chapter and I'm really sorry. Things have finally stabled out in my life so I will do my best to be more regular about putting up new chapters. I know I said that before and I will try to hold better to that promise this time. Also I rewrote this part three times because I wanted it to have to as near perfect as possible for the great reveal of Andy's secret. Once again; I don't own them they all belong to Kripke and the CW, except for Andy and Pax and Prue (mention later). One character will be mention that is based on mythology and my own additions. Also Andy's thought are Italics. Hope you all enjoy this and now the truth about Anduril.**_

Dean's gun starts to tremble as he looks from Castiel to Andy. "Alastair?" he lets out in a choked voice.

"What does Alastair have to do with that?" Sam challenges; gesturing his pistol at his nephew's surging volcanic eyes.

Castiel looks directly into Dean's eyes and hold his gaze. "I think you of all people would know what Alastair can do to a person."

Dean looks past Castiel to his son; horror filling his eyes as he realizes the truth. "Oh my God, did you make-"

Dean's sentence is cut off by a cry of pain. Sam and Dean turn around to see the girl that was being used as a sacrifice trying to crawl away; her right leg bent out at an awkward angle.

"She needs medical attention," Castiel says quietly. "You two take her to the hospital. We will meet you back at the hotel." Before Dean or Sam can protest, Castiel grabs Andy's arm, and in a sound of fluttering wings, the two of the reappear in Andy's motel room. Andy wretches his arm out of the angel's grip and runs into the bathroom. "Andy, what are you..." Castiel starts to ask, but the answer becomes obvious at the sound of deep heaving. Castiel walks over to the bathroom door and looks down to Andy on his knees bent over the toilet; his hands gripping the seat for dear life. "Are you alright?" he asks softly; traces of sympathy in his voice.

Andy wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand as he falls against the bathroom wall. "Oh God, his face...when he saw my eyes..." He looks up at Castiel; bitterness heavy in his voice. "Tell me again how this was better than lying."

Castiel looks away in discomfort. "We both knew it would be hard for him to see the first time," he says slowly. "But he seems to figure out the circumstances of your change."

"Which will make him feel as guilty as he does in the future," Andy retorts as he storms out of the bathroom past Castiel; the toilet flushing as he leaves the room and the cold water handle twisting on as he approaches.

Castiel watches Andy get a palmful of water into his mouth and spits it out. "I am sorry things turned out the way they did," the angel says as he moves across the room and leans against the wall looking into the mirror. "But your father and uncle would have figured it out one way or the other."

Andy lets out a soft snort as he looks up from the sink into the mirror and catches Castiel's piercing gaze staring back at him. Seeing his own reflects in the mirror, his expression darkens as he yanks one of the hand towels off the rack as the cold water is switched off and hot water starts pouring out of the faucet. Andy runs the towel through the water and starts rubbing the green smears off his face and hands. After checking to see if he got it all, he throws the towel in the sink and walks over to his bed; the water handle switching off behind him. Pulling his duffel onto the bed, he digs through the side pocket and pulls out a pair of sunglasses tinted almost black. Andy turns them over several times several times in his hand with a hateful look on his face before sliding them on his face. "I never wanted to come to a point where I would have to wear these here," he says bitterly as he pushes his bag back on the floor and looks back over at Castiel. "How long until they get back here?"

Castiel closes his eyes for a second and then looks back at Andy. "They will arrive in about five minutes," he answers.

Andy lets out a frustrated huff as he starts to pace across the room. _They've seen what I am now they'll never trust me to work with them I'm just another monster to them..._ Andy's thoughts keep racing as frustration and fury build inside him. As he turns back towards the bathroom, he catches a glimpse of himself; red flashes prominent even from behind black lenses. With pure revulsion enveloping his face, Andy throws up his right fist and extends out his hand; shattering the bathroom mirror and the one facing the bed behind him. Glass fragments fly around him; leaving scratches on his leather jacket and cutting into his jeans. Some of the shards fly across his face; red lines following behind them but healing quickly. Andy doesn't even notices the shallow cuts. Instead he continues to look at the shattered remains of the mirror; rage still burning across his face. A sharp intake of breath behind him makes Andy freeze in fear. _Oh God...they're here. Please don't let them have seen that. _ He turns around slowly; expecting to see his horrified father and uncle. Instead he sees Castiel nearly bent in half over the table by the door; his face drained of blood and sweat beads forming at the crown of his head. "Oh God, Cas," Andy's voice breaks with guilt as he rushes over to the angel's side; grabbing his arms to keep him from falling. "I'm-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking; I was so angry with what happened. With everything..."

Castiel takes in a deep breath and lets it slowly. "I'll be fine," he answers; his voice stolid as ever. With a small shake, he breaks away from Andy's hands and turns around to face him. "The whole thing just caught me off guard."

Andy backs away from the angel; unable to look him in the eye. "Still that's no excuse," Andy mutters as he turns and walks over the bed. He props his right elbow against the wall; pulling his glasses off with his left hand and running his right hand over his face. "I know what it does to you. Hell, I..." Andy isn't able to finish the sentence and just twists around landing on the bed with his head in his hands.

Castiel looks over at the young hunter. "Andy..." he starts to say but his head turns toward the door. "They're here," he says quietly.

Andy quickly pushes his sunglasses over his eyes and looks up just as the hotel room door opens and the two brothers walk inside. Dean looks over at Andy and, seeing the sunglasses, his eyebrow arches a little, but he says nothing.

Sam shuts the door behind him and grabs a chair as Dean leans against the window siding. "The girl has a broken leg and is pretty shaken, but other than that she's going to be okay."

_Yippee for us._ The left corner of Andy's lip twitches in a half smile. "Well at least we saved a seal," Andy says halfheartedly.

"Yeah well saving seals or worrying about the damn Apocalypse isn't exact high on my list right now; especially if..." Dean says; his voice on the verge of breaking. _Oh God, Dad, please don't do this._ He lets out a cough and continues in his normal tone as he looks around the room. "You get into a fight with the mirrors?" He comments after seeing the two empty frames.

_Shit._ Andy raises two fingers on his left hand and twists them on reflex; sending the glass shards flying back into their frames. The fragments fall back to the ground as Andy sees the shocked faces on his father and uncle. _OH GOD; THEY'VE NEVER SEEN ME USE MY POWER! ANDY YOU IDIOT!_ He drops his hand and pushes himself off the bed. "It's not what you think..." Andy says lamely.

Sam is out of the chair and has his pistol pointed at his nephew before anyone else has time to react. "I'd say it's exactly how it looks," he says; fury burning in his voice.

Castiel disappears and reappears in front of Sam; grabbing the gun out of his hand and pushes Sam back into the chair, which slides to the far corner of the room. "You're not going to kill Andúril until you hear what he has to say," the angel says simply as Sam stares at him in shock.

_It's not like he could if he wanted to... _Andy turns his attention from Sam to his father; who still has a shocked look on his face. "Dad," Andy pleads as he takes a step towards him.

Dean takes a step back; his fingers drifting towards his gun, but he doesn't grab it. "Take off the glasses," he orders.

Andy hesitates as he looks down, making Dean's hand inch closer to his revolver, then raises his right hand to the frames. Slowly he slides them off his nose; raising his swirling volcanic eyes to Dean's. "They haven't changed," he answer in a small voice.

"They were an exact copy of mine," Dean spits back at him; causing Andy to flinch slightly. "That green gunk that was pouring out of your eyes earlier; that was just a mask so we would trust you?"

"The cover up was my doing," Castiel says as he turns around to face Dean as Andy looks away. "You needed to see Andy for who he truly is before judging him in his current state."

Andy watches as his father's eyes grow bright in a mixture of pain and anger. Andy takes in a shaky breath and lets it out slowly as he looks back up at his dad. _I can't keep doing this..._ "Dad, I know you already figured out what happened to me and drawing it out isn't going to make the truth any easier. So just ask the damn question already."

Dean turns around and walks away from Andy. He rubs his hand over his face; unable to decide whether or not he wants the truth. Finally he turns back around to his son. "What Cas said back at the rec center about Alastair, your new eye color and new powers..." Dean starts to say, but his voice starts to crack. He takes a deep breath. "Did you sell your soul in a deal? Did you go to hell?"

Andy looks at his dad; not wanting to answer him. A gray tear falls from his eye, leaving a silver streak on his cheek before he brushes it away. "Yes," he finally says faintly.

Dean's eyes fill with tears, but he closes them and looks away before they fall as Sam lets out a short gasp. Dean wipes a hand across his eyes before he turns back to Andy. "Why?" he asks; his voice shaking with emotion.

Andy lets out a soft snort as he turns around and walks towards the bed; turning around to face his dad before sitting on the corner. "Same reason you did. That your dad did. Hell, all the way back to Mary."

Sam gets out of his chair and walks over to Dean. "You sold your soul for someone you love?" he surmises. Andy nods. "Was it for you family? Your brother? One of your sisters?" Sam glance over at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "A parent?"

Andy shakes his head as Dean raises his. "None of the above," he answers quietly. Reaching his hand down his back jean pocket, he pulls out a photo. Andy looks at it for a minute before flipping it towards the floor and holding it out to his dad. "This is the reason I grabbed the pictures away from you last week. What I was will to sell my life for."

Dean walks over to Andy, grabs the picture out of his hand, and flips it over. Andy is sitting on a hospital bed with his left arm wrapped around Pax (**Voices of Truth**) and his right arm encircling hers as they hold a newborn baby wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby is only minutes old; all red and scrunched up with bright green eyes staring out into the world. Dean's face drains of blood as he stumbles back against the wall. Sam catches his brother before he collapses and takes the picture out of his hand. "Oh my God. Is that-"

"Two of the most important things to me," Andy finishes his sentence as he stands back up. "My girlfriend Pax and my daughter Williamina." He lets out a small chuckle "Your granddaughter."

Sam shakes his head as he hands the picture back to Dean. "She's...she's beautiful," Sam says. "She has your eyes. Your um..." Sam looks up at his nephew briefly. "Your other eyes."

The corner of Andy's lip twitches up as he watches his dad study the photo. "Yeah she does. Emerald stars; that what Pax calls my eyes and hers," he says, but just as quickly, the shadow of a smile disappears. "It almost killed her the first year whenever Willa would look at her. It always reminded her of what she lost."

"What she lost?" Sam asks the time Dean's head snaps up and his eyes start burning with uproar. "A Year?"

_Crap. He picked up on that quick..._ Andy shifts uneasily under his father's piercing glare. "Dad, I didn't mean that I was ..." he starts to say, but he couldn't finish the sentence. _He'd know I was lying if I started now. God, I don't want to hurt him, but I can't keep lying to him... _Andy lets out a heavy breathe and faces his dad. "Yeah I was in hell for a year." Seeing the shocked and horrified looks on his father and uncle's face he continues. "I made the deal about two days after I found out Pax was pregnant. Mom was sick a lot with me and I knew that demons would be coming after Pax trying to get the baby just like they did with me. So I made a deal to hide her pregnancy from demon sensing. They would only be able to know if they saw her." Andy lets out a small snort. "And they didn't stay alive long enough to tell anyone if they did." Letting out a rough sigh, he continues. "The crossroads demon that I made the deal with...I had forced her into helping me in several other cases earlier. She was consider a traitor and had a price on her head, so when I came to her begging for a deal..." Andy just shakes his head. "You can probably guess how that went. I knew that no other demon would deal with me and she knew where to hit me where it would hurt." He looks back up at his dad with a sad smile on his lips. "I got eight months to live. The birth of my child was my expiration date."

Sam looks at the photo in his brother's hand and back at Andy. "So this picture..." he starts to ask.

"is the last scene of my farwell tour?" Andy finishes Sam's question. He nods his head once. "About five minutes after that was taken, I was roasting on a open spit."

"But Why a Year?" Dean's raging voice a sharp contrast to Andy's story and Sam's question. He looks over at Castiel. "Why the hell did you leave him down there for a year?"

Castiel doesn't answer immediately. He looks over at Andy, and seeing the young hunter's head turn away, looks back up at Dean. "I couldn't save him," Castiel's stoic voice trying to ease Dean's inflections. "We were given orders not to attempt any rescues of the..." Castiel shifts slightly in discomfort. "Any rescues of the 'vampire-hybrid child'." Seeing Dean's expression growing darker, the angel makes his appeal. "I tried several times to go down and rescue Andy, but the angels knew my connection to your family and that I would disobey orders to help you. I was watched too closely to be able to do anything." Unable to look at Dean any longer; Castiel lowers his head. "I'm sorry."

Dean lets out a hard breathe; gritting his teeth as he tries to rein in his anger. "That doesn't explain your eyes," Dean says as he turns back to his son. "Or how powerful you are; even after a year in hell."

Andy cringes under his dad's eyes. _I don't want to tell him this. The truth will destroy him. How will he be able to look at me again..._ He stands up off of the bed; moving away from his family to the motel room's window. "Dad, you were down there. Do I really need to tell you what happened?"

The anger that was burning in Dean's eyes fades into guilt as he looks at his son's back; knowing the pain and suffering his son is holding in. "I'm not asking for details because...yeah I know what happened. But we need to know what exactly we're dealing with."

_Your own personal version of hell on earth..._ "The truth is I was in hell for 120 years," Andy says as he looks out the window; unable to face his dad. "I spent 50 years on the rack under Alastair's blades and knives. Little know fact about half-vampires, their thirst still exist in hell. You're not able to quench it; so it causes your brain to hallucinate and scramble into nothing. I had some grip on the time passing, but I...I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't say no again. So I took Alastair's offer. And I tore them into pieces; feeding offer their pain and soul." Sooty tears start to fall down Andy's face that he doesn't even bother to brush away. "God, I enjoyed every moment of it. Demons were terrified of me. Alastair had never seen anyone learn and grow so quickly." He lets out a small snort again. "Not even you Dad. For 50 years I was under his tutelage; becoming one of the most feared demons. But I've never been good at taking orders from anyone. Alastair should have been paying closer attention to this because the first chance I got I threw him on my table and gutted and skewered and turned him inside out for over a year." Andy let out a short humorless laugh. "That pretty much cemented the fear in every demon's mind that I was the true master of torture. I held that position 20 years; turning out new demons faster than had ever been seen. During my tenth as grand executioner and torturer I attracted the attention of an ancient demon; one of the originals who fell with Lucifer. He had been lying dormant for centuries locked in chains; bounded by a..." He lets out a soft exhale. "By a seal. The chains can only be broken when the seal is broken. I unknowing broke the seal and set him free. He came to me and offered me a deal. All access to his powers and strengths in exchange for binding himself eternally to me." Andy turns back around to face his family. "Apparently, I didn't learn my lesson on making demonic deals the first time."

Dean and Sam, now both sitting in chairs listening to Andy's story, just look at him in daze silence. Dean's mouth opens and closes several times as tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Sam recovers first. "So you took the deal?" he asks; already knowing the answer.

Andy nods his head. "I've always been wanting to prove myself and how powerful I was before I died," he says as he crosses his arms and leans against the window. "Hell fed that desire to the max and made me power-hungry."

Dean pulls himself back together. "So is that how you broke out? Using the demon's powers?" he inquires; trying not to break down.

_God he's going to lose it by the end..._ "Yeah; with a little help," Andy lets out a small shudder as he remembers. "Pax's sister, Prue; she became a hunter after I died. She became obsessed with hunting demons; trying to get information about how to save me. She also poured through every books she could find about resurrection spells, summoning spells." He shakes his head. "On the anniversary of my death, she performed a ritual; sending her soul to hell. To find me and remind me of who I am before I was turned into a demon." Andy just snorts. "She was a little late in that aspect. Prue wound up on my rack, but by that time I was so lost in the blood lust and the demon I didn't even recognize her at first. It wasn't until she started screaming..." He turns his head away as the corners of his eyes start turning gray. "Her cries awoke the last piece of humanity I had left in me, and using my new powers, I pushed her soul back into her body and pulled myself out of hell back into my body. I was able to reverse the decaying and support it." Andy turns his head back to his family as he swipes away the ashen tears. "This is what I've been living with for the past five months. This is what I am."

Silence fills the room as Andy lets his father and uncle reflect on what his told them. The soft sounds of rainfall carry in from outside accompanied by small cracks and pings. Andy looks over his shoulder and sees hailstones mixed in with the steady fall of rain. A thin smile forms on his lips as he watches it fall.

Sam's brow furrows together as he looks over at his nephew. "You didn't tells us the name of the demon that you umm...," he shakes his head. "bound your soul to or how you broke his seal."

_Should have figured Boy Genius would have picked up on that first..._ "The demon's name is Feurety or Fleurety; depending on the books you find," Andy replies as he looks over at Sam. "As for the seal," _No. I'm sorry, but I can't..._ "I don't what I did to break the seal. He never told me." Andy feels Castiel's eyes flicker over to him, but he ignores it and continues. "And to answer the question you didn't ask; yes he is still living inside of me. My family and I have been looking for a way to break the deal and separate the two of us, but so far we haven't found anything. For the most part, I am able to keep him from controlling me and taking over, but there are some occasions when he..." Andy shrugs his shoulder; letting his family figure it for themselves. He looks over at his dad. "Dad you haven't said much. I'd kinda like to know what you think."

Dean doesn't answer his son right away. He just looks down at the floor; running his hand over his face every few minutes. Finally he looks up at Andy with a desolate look on his face. "What do you want me to say? I just found out that my son followed my footsteps all the way down to hell. And that there is a demon permanently attached to his soul. I mean," Dean continues as he stands up. "How did you think I would respond to all this?"

"Honestly this is exactly how I thought it would go," Andy says as he watches the pain roll off his dad in waves. _It's exactly the way you reacted when you found out I sold my soul for Pax in the future..._ "Although I did expect to get shot several times."

"Revealing the truth to you was my idea," Castiel's impassive voice causing the Winchesters to jump; they had forgotten he was in the room. "I knew you both would have issues with Andy current condition, but he is here for a reason. Give it some time." With a flutter of wings, Castiel leaves the room; leaving behind the three hunters to work together.

_**Reviews are as always appreciated; even a few words. It lets me know that people are actually reading this. Also, I know that Alastair was killed off in Season 4 but I will explain how he returns later in the story. Thanks again and I will start working on the next chapter ASAP**_


	15. The Demon Inside of Me

_**Alright a new chapter in less that a month! And everyone's excited! (I hope) So first off the newest episode was amazing! Seriously just watching the interaction between Sam and Dean was like watching Season 1 all over again. Their connection, the jokes... I loved it! Okay so this chapter is mainly giving the backstory and information on the Demon living inside of Andy. Most of it I got off line and mixed in a little of my own imagination. It is a lot of dialogue, but it is important and lets you see it from the bearer's eyes. I still don't own anything of Kripke's; I'm just having fun playing with them. Also, Andy thoughts are in italics.**_

_So all in all; not the best day of my day..._ Andy thinks as he throws back his shot and set the glass back down on the table. He looks out across the bar; his volcanic eyes hidden behind tinted sunglasses. Leaning back against the booth; Andy lets his mind wander back to the motel room just after Castiel left. Neither Sam or Dean had been able to look at him a minute longer and Andy couldn't deal with the tension and guilt anymore, so he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room; pulling the hood against the rain and hail. Storming down the road, he kept his head down as he looked around for a local bar. He ducked into a darkened entrance and grabbed a seat in the darkest, farthest corner of the bar. _Yeah Cas; great idea telling them the truth. They'll never be able to look at me the same...How can I change the future if they just see me as a demon?_ Andy just lets out a snort as he raises the empty shot glass in the air; signaling the bartender for another. The bartender hurries over with a new shot within a minute. _Yeah he would; after that 50 I dropped on his counter..._ He raises the shot to his lips. _A Four Horsemen...how many kids can say that they grew up on stories about the actual Four Horsemen?_ Andy throws his head and pours the drink down his throat. The alcohol burns the back of his throat; causing him to start coughing. Andy grabs the Guinness bottle sitting on the table and takes a swig; calming the cough. He sets the bottle back down and looks at the row of shot glasses in front of him. Andy cups his hands over the two ends of the line. He flexes his fingers slightly and smiles lightly as he watches the shot glasses skate over the table top. By hardly twisting his wrists; the glasses move into a star shape circulation.

"Nice trick." The all-too-familiar voice causes Andy to drop his hands; causing the glasses to stop. He raises his head to see Dean leaning against the opposite booth seat. "Is it just glass you can move with your mind or is it usually what's on hand?"

"I can move anything I want; glass just happens to be the first thing to explode when I lost my temper," Andy says as he watches his dad slide into the seat. He lets out a snort as he shakes his head. "Gotta say, I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight. Or ever again; to be honest."

Dean lets out a grimace as he looks over at his son. "After everything you told me, and Sam; could you blame us for being a little wary?" he asks; his eyes pointedly looking at Andy's sunglasses.

Andy's lips twitch into a small smile. "I knew it'd be hard. I've already live through this once; explaining my new existence and powers. You pretty much react the same way 28 years from now except that time you were just happy to have me back from the dead. Now," Andy just shrugs his shoulders as his smile slips away. "Now you're dealing with the fact you have a son by the woman you've always loved and that he's happens to have a little extra baggage with him."

"You call having a demon permanently attached to you 'a little baggage'?" Dean's right eyebrow arch in question. Andy just looks back at him, so Dean just shakes his head and looks over at the bartender. "Can I get a Johnnie Walker and a Guinness?"

The bartender looks over at Andy, who just bobs his head, then brings over the beer bottle and a shot glass full of whiskey to the booth.

Dean picks up the glass and raises it to his lips; throwing his head back as he takes the shot. Letting out a moan as the whiskey burns down his throat; he sets the glass down as he looks over the glasses in front of Andy. "What's your drink?" Dean asks as he grabs his bottle of Guinness.

"Four Horsemen," Andy says as he takes a swig from his beer. Seeing Dean's surprise look, Andy's eyebrows just lift slightly and fall as he leans against the padding. "My elfish-vampire hybrid blood doesn't let me get drunk so I go for the hardest shot available in a vain attempt and well," Andy set his beer down and looks down at the empty shot glasses. "I don't think I need to tell you that liquors is one of the few things that dims the screaming." He looks back up to dad; the only person who can identify with him. "Be honest with me; did you come in here to drown out your own memories or to find me?"

"Looking for you actually," Dean counters as he pushes aside his beer and leans forward. "I do have some questions that I wanted to ask you. I just was so thrown off at the motel and overwhelmed; I wasn't sure where to start. Plus I wanted to ask you some stuff without Sam listening."

"Keeping secrets from your little brother?" Andy says as a smirk grows on his lips. _Not like he isn't doing the same to you right now..._ Andy takes another swig and sets the beer down. "Ask away."

"Alright. Question one," Dean points his finger at the shot glasses in front of Andy. "Beside telekinesis and reconstruction of matter and the demon mind exorcism fire thing you did back at the rec center, what else can you do?"

Andy doesn't answer him right away; he grabs one of the glasses in front of him and starts rolling it between his fingers. Looking back up at his dad, he cups his hand over the top of the glass and holds it there for a few seconds. He lifts his hand off the glass and pushes towards his dad with his palm. Dean catches the shot glass and looks down to see it filled to the brim with hailstones.

Dean looks at the shot glass in wonder, then turns his head to the window where the rain and hail fall against it in a steady stream. He looks at Andy, back at the window, and then Andy again. "You?"

Andy just flashes a grin as he nods. "It's one of the powers I haven't yet completely mastered. It flairs up when my emotions are wacked out or when Fleurety is the one calling the shots." His smile fades away as he continues. "I have some level of telepathy like most demons. Getting a general idea over a group of people or delve deep into one or two people." Andy lets out a deep sigh. "I don't like using that power. Knowing what people really think; it's not as great as you would think. I also can access a poisonous touch..." He watches as his father pull away from like he'd been bitten. "That I've never used personally. That Fleurety's main method of proving a point. Also I can heal wounds; even from the point of near death. It's kind of backwards for a demon to have that, but it's pretty much the only tie he has left to being an angel. In contrast to that, Fleurety has the ability to inspire anger and rage and just be able to watch people tear each other apart." Andy lets out a snort. "Loads of laugh for that one; let me tell you. Fleurety is also most active at night which is one of the main reasons I don't sleep. I've woken up too many times with blood on my hands and not knowing where I got it from." Andy's eyes flicker up to his father's face. "How you doing over there?"

Dean's lips are drawn together in a thin line as he looks over the man in front of him. "Just give me a second," he says as he raises his empty shot glass in the air and the bartender gives over a new shot. It's on the table less than two second before Dean grabs it and throws it down his throat. Shaking his head as the alcohol burns down his throat, he sets the glass back down and looks back over at Andy. "Is that everything?"

Andy's shoulders rolls out in a shrug. "Everything that I know about, but I wouldn't put it past Fleurety to have a few tricks up his sleeve," he answers as he takes another swig of his beer.

Dean's forehead creases together as he remember something. "What about your Pyrokinesis?" Dean asks in curiosity. "Are you still able to use it or was that just Cas helping..." Dean's question dies out as he watches Andy's free hand start smoldering as he taps out a beat on the table and small sparks ignite under his fingers. "Guess that answers that question."

The corner of Andy's lips twitch up. "My built-in flamethrower is actually what attracted Fleurety the most. He's known in hell as the primary fire element; the being who established the fiery pit idea." He sets his beer bottle back down. "Little known fact about the Devil... he doesn't burn hot. It's actually the opposite. He has control over Ice and Frost. Fleurety helps him portray the illusion of fire."

"So Fleurety is..." Dean raises his hand level to his head. "Pretty high up there in the food chain?" Andy just nods his head and Dean runs his hand over his face. "Awesome! And you two are in a daily battle-of-the-minds game to decide who's running the show?"

"Fleurety didn't count on how stubborn I am," Andy counters as he orders another shot. "Or how much I would fight back to keep him from hurting the people I care about."

Dean lets out a snort. "I bet," he says as he takes another drink. "This is a hell of a lot of stuff to take in Andy, and I'm sure you understand that." He looks up to see his son giving him a very pointed 'duh' face so he continues. "What I mean is that I'm not sure how I going to react to all this on a day-to-day basis, but I'm willing to work with you."

A small, but genuine smile crosses Andy's face. "That's all I'm asking for right now," he says in a quiet voice. "Thank you."

Dean nods his head and offers a smile back. "Question two," he begins as his smile slips away. "I know you were bullshitting about not knowing how you broke the seal around the demon. I saw Cas look over at you when you said that. So what's the truth?"

_Sonavab!tch!_ "Dad, I can't... I can't tell you." Feeling his father's eyes boring a hole through him, he continues. "The things I did down there...You just got to a point where you are willing to work with your son who has a freakin' demon in him as old as The Fall; I don't want that to change." Andy looks back up at his dad. "I swear I will tell you eventually, but not now. Not like this."

Dean's eyes narrow as he looks across the table at his son, but relaxes them as he lets it slide. "Alright, I'll look past it...for now," Dean warns Andy, who holds his hands up in surrender and understanding. "Question three," Dean starts to ask his next question ,but runs his hand over his face; not really sure how to phrase it. "When you made the deal and then came back, how did... I mean your mom must have..."

"How did Mom react when she found out I sold my soul and came back a year later as a half demonic freak?" Andy volunteers. Dean gives him a grim smile as he nods. "Well it should go without say that she wasn't thrilled. She had the silver medal for wanting to throttle me and sending downstairs early; the gold went to Pax. Mom...she knew why I did it, and in some sense I think she understood my choice; she just wished I had used a different method." Andy looks into his dad's eyes. "To answer your other question; no, she never blamed you. I've been working in demonic and vampiric circles my whole life; always coming up with crazy half formed plans that usually worked about 85% of the the time. My crossroads deal was just one of the ones that went south...Literally. But she never blamed you." He grabs his beer bottle and rolls it between his hands. "You blamed yourself though; pretty much the same way you're doing now. That's why I didn't want to tell you what had happened to me. Why I was begging Cas to just leave it alone; let you think you had a semi-ordinary son who can throw fireballs and is also part vampire, but who didn't go to hell and come back with a soulful of blackness." Andy pushes his bottle away and looks down at his hand. "I didn't want to see you blame yourself twice for something that was never your fault."

Dean looks down at his own beer bottle. "You must have grown up hearing about our life and the choices we made," he says softy, his voice heavy with regret. "That would affect any kid's future decisions..."

"I was a screwed up kid before you became a permanent fixture in the family," Andy response, and seeing the surprise look on his dad's face, he continues. "You didn't actually find out I was your biological son until I was 20. You'd visit on and off, mainly to see Mom; but she wanted to keep the peace with Spike about your...return from the dead. Ironically Spike always knew the truth, but he was comfortable letting Mom think he didn't." Andy lets out a laugh. "Mom always said I was a perfect combination of the two of you. One part stupid, one part crazy."

Dean smile as he remember Alicia. "Yeah, that sounds like something she would say," he comments, then his smile fades away in confusion. "Wait which is stupid and which is crazy?"

Andy just keeps laughing as he get up from the booth and throws a 20 on the table. "Come on. Let head back to the motel before Sam thinks I killed you."

Dean shakes his head as he tosses on 40 dollars to Andy's 20 and get out of the booth. "To be honest I think he was more freaked out than I was."

_Yeah nothing new there..._ "Sam's always been a little more...pessimistic when it comes to me and the whole demon thing," Andy comments as he follows his Dad out of the bar. "When I came back from hell, he kinda wanted to kill then and there. Of course you and Mom and all my siblings put an end to the action."

"Good to know," Dean says as he walks out of the bar into the streets. He starts walking back to the motel then lets out a short chuckle. "I'm guessing you're in a better mood then you were when you first went out tonight."

"Yeah I am, but what does that..." Andy starts to ask, but then watches his dad point up towards the cloudy, but empty night sky. He starts to laugh a little himself. "Yes, lack of hailstones and rains means I'm not dealing with out-of-control emotions. What did you want to a solo of Singing in the Rain on the way back?"

"No thank you," Dean responds with a smile. "It's just good to know there's at least one way to tell what going on in that head of yours." Dean flips around and starts walking backwards to talk to Andy. "What about vulnerabilities? Is there anything to slow you down in case Fleurety decides to show up?"

Andy shakes his head. "Unfortunately no. Salt rounds don't work on me, iron doesn't, holy waters out; guns of any kind are just light stings to me. Devil's Traps don't hold me either; hell even Christo do nothing." He just shrugs his shoulders. "My advice if you start seeing me spewing out Latin and eager for a kill? Just start shooting with anything you got and start praying that I get control back soon."

The look of blatant surprise on Dean's face is obvious over his son strength. "So you're telling me you're an immortal?" Andy just raise his hands out on both sides. "Wow, that's impressive... and kinda terrifying. Just hope we can get a hold of Cas for backup."

_NO!_ Andy falters; caught off guard by his dad suggestion and stumbles over his feet. "Dad, just do me one small favor," he says; trying to make the misstep look like a trip. "If Fleurety does show up; don't bring Castiel into it. Seriously just empty a couple of machine guns on me; I'll be fine. Just don't call Cas."

Dean's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why don't you want Cas involved? He's probably the only person you would give you a run for your money."

Andy just shakes his head. "Trust me when I say that Castiel facing off against Fleurety would not end well for him," he murmurs ominously.

Dean starts to ask him why, but his voice get cut off by **Asia's** Heat of the Moment coming from his jacket pocket. Rolling his eyes, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and flips it open as he holds it to his ear. "Hey Sam...Yes I'm still alive...Actually he's standing here right next to me." Dean looks over at Andy who gives him a half smile. "Sam I think we might have been ...What?...You did what?...Are you out of your mind...Sam the two of us just found out about him; we don't need...You told him we're coming?...By tomorrow?...Sam, he'll kill Andy...Okay maybe not kill him, but he will shot him...Damn it Sam; he's my son! Your nephew!...Fine, we'll get a few hours of sleep tonight then hit the road in the morning." With that, Dean slams the phone shut; almost crushing it inside his fist.

Andy rolls his eyes as he looks at his father. "Let me guess. Sam called Bobby and told him all about the latest developments of your time jumping son and he want to he for himself?"

Dean looks over at Andy. "Did you read my mind during that call?" he demands.

Andy lets out a snort. "Didn't need to. Like I said before, Sam's never been too trusting of me and calling Bobby in is pretty standard for him." Andy shakes his head. "This probably isn't going to end well."

"Yeah, well I guess it's a good thing bullets don't kill you," Dean retorts as he starts walking down the street.

"That doesn't mean I like a gutful of buckshot," Andy retorts as he races to catch up with his dad as sheets of hail and rain fall behind them.

_**So reviews are always welcomed; even a few words are great. Next chapter should be interesting; Bobby will get a chance to see the new version of Andy and make his own decisions about him. There are still more secrets, mysteries, and meeting on the way so I hope everyone continues reading. Thanks again.**_


	16. Shoot First, Ask Later

_**Alright another chapter is up! I hope you guys are still enjoying this. I'm very grateful for everyone who reads and takes the time to review and comment, so thank you. This chapter has some actions scenes in it and a little bit of horror (Hell ain't pretty; what can I say). Still don't own any of the Supernatural guys; they're all Kripke's. Andy and Jaydean are mine and I know there are some of you waiting to see Sam meet his daughter from the future...I promise it's coming in the next chapter or two. Hope you enjoy and remember italics between ** means it's a dream.**_

****************************************************

_**Andy looks from the pure white eyes of the sadistic demon holding a scalpel to his father's throat to Dean's pleading green eyes staring back at him. "Please protect them," he whispers as he takes Alastair's hand. Fire, hotter than any flame he had created or fought against, rips through his veins as he feels himself fall; the world around him becoming overpowered with screams and cries of agony. Andy tries to cover his ear; blocking the sound for even a second, but lets out a shriek of his own as pain tears through his arm and he looks up to see a two inch screw bolted in place through both his wrist. He looks down and sees the same through his ankle. Andy lets out another cry as the chains connected to the bolts pull off in opposite directions. "Someone help me!" Andy yells out to the blackness; knowing there will be no help, but unable to hold back. "Please someone helUhMM-" Andy's cry get's cut short as a pair of claws dig into his throat and another into his chest. Looking up he sees a horrify, twisted monster who's long tongue dips down and licks the blood gushing out from Andy's neck. "No help for you down here, my pet," Alastair says as he smiles down at his new prey. "You're all mine!" He digs his claws deeper into Andy's chest and blood cascades down his body as he chokes out another scream. "DAAADDDD!" _"Andy, wake up!"_ Not here, he's not here; you can't make me believe. _"Andy, it's not real! You're dreaming!"_ Please don't do this. I'll say yes. Just stop being them. _"Andy, you need to wake up NOW!"_ Permissum mihi sicco pro cruor occumbo...**_ With a gasp, Andy shoots straight up. He feels a hand grip his shoulders from behind and he flinches away; turning around to see his dad pulling his hands quickly. _Dad? No way. He looks too young and...Right. Castiel. Time travel. 2009._ Taking in a deep breath, Andy lets it out slowly as he runs his hands over his face; trying to clear the cobwebs of his nightmare away.

Dean kneels down next to the open door of the Impala looking over at his son. "Are you okay?" he inquires; already knowing he won't get the truth.

Andy just nods his head. He spots his sunglasses on the floor and reach down to get them. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare," he replies as he slides on his shades.

Sam's body twist around as he looks back to his nephew. "Must have been some nightmare; we couldn't get you to wake up," he says quietly; lines of concern crossing his forehead.

Andy looks back at his uncle. _This is new twist. He rarely shows anything other the suspicion and contempt in the future; now he's Mr Care-N-Share? Probably just use to seeing this from Dean all the time..._ "Really, I'm fine," Andy says as he twist his neck to work out a kink. "How far are we from Bobby's?" Andy watches as Dean shots a glare towards Sam who just turn back around in his seat. When he and Dean had gotten back to the motel rooms last night, he could hear the two brothers going at each others' throats for several hours. Getting into the Impala the next morning, the tension was so thick Andy considered pulling out his pocket knife to cut through it. Instead he decided to keep his mouth shut and just strength out in the back seat. That must have been when he...Andy suppresses a shudder as he tries to forget his nightmare.

Dean looks back over at his son. "We're about half hour away," he answers. He starts to stand back up but notices Andy's stiff composure. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asks again.

_No I'm not. Not anywhere close to fine..._ "Yeah, Dad, I'm alright," Andy lies through his teeth; knowing his father doesn't truly believe him, but not willing to deal with that right now. "Let's get going before Grizzly Adams hunts us down himself."

Dean continues to look at Andy, then gives his shoulder a squeeze as he get back to his feet. He walks around the front of the car and slides into the driver's seat; pulling the door close behind him.

Andy closes the backdoor and leans against it as the Impala roars back onto the highway. He listens to the purr of the engine as he stares out of the opposite window. _Crap...This is the last thing I remember doing before I fell asleep._ He shifts his shoulders to the side so that his back rubs uncomfortable against the elbow rest. Andy grinds in his teeth; but doesn't move. _Uncomfortable but livable. The scenario of my life..._He continues to look out the window, and without meaning to, his mind wanders back to the nightmare. _Why the hell did that memory get dredged up? Granted, your first memories of Hell are bound to stay with you, but in comparison to the rest of my time down there; that day was a walk on the beach..._Andy turns his head and looks over at the rear-view window; his dad's forehead lined with tension as he drives. _He knows that I'm lying about the nightmare; he's going through the same thing right now._ He just shakes his head. _This is going to get so much worse before they start trusting me._ Andy turns his head back to the window and looks back out the window.

25 minutes later, the Impala backs a right turn off of the main road and drives into Bobby's yard. Andy swings his legs over the seat and settles between Dean and Sam. _And now, round two of Let Shot the Time-Traveling Demonic Freak..._Andy suppresses a snort as he sees Bobby sitting on his porch holding a rifle across his legs. _Headed up by our friendly Deadwood __sheriff._

Dean stops the car and pushes the shift gear into park. He watches Bobby walk down the steps towards them as he turns off the car. "Andy..." he begins to say.

"Yeah," Andy says as he nods his head. "You guys should probably go first; see if you can't talk the old prospector down from trying to kill me."

Dean nods his head in agreement as he and Sam open their doors and step out. Bobby moves his shotgun towards the two of them and Dean raises his hands in surrender. "Bobby," he starts to say.

"Where is he?" Bobby demands as he raises the rifle towards the brothers.

"Bobby, just wait a second," Dean insists as he and Sam walk towards him; both of them holding their hand out in the open. "Give him a chance to tell you what happen. He's not what you think."

"Really? So he's not one of the angels who fell with Lucifer? He's not carrying a small part of hell inside of him?" Bobby counters as he lowers his gun and points to the car.

"Look, Bobby, I might..." Sam begins to say, then exhales slowly. "I might have spoke too harshly earlier." Feeling Dean burning a hole through him, he continues. "I might have been wrong about him. Andy hasn't actually hurt either of us; he actually saved us a few days ago."

"Yeah but if he got Fleurety bunking in the same meatsuit as him; you boys don't have the first clue what kind of danger you're in," Bobby throws back at them. Seeing Dean about to open his mouth to argue, Bobby speaks over him. "I'm not going to argue with you two about this. Tell him to get out here." At Dean's hesitation, he chambers in a round. "I ain't going to say it again."

Andy watches Dean turn around and beckon him out of the car. _Here goes nothing..._ Andy raises his hand to his head to make sure his sunglasses are in place, open the door, and steps out. He watches Bobby tense up at the sight of him; his shotgun angling towards him. _When I get out of this, I'm so kicking Sam's ass._ Andy walks behind Dean and over to the front of the car; settling on the hood and looking over at Bobby. "Hey, Bobby," he says, trying to keep his voice casual.

Bobby's grip tightens over the rifle, but he doesn't raise it. "Take off the glasses," he barks at Andy.

Andy smirks as he crosses his arms. "I'd rather keep them on if it's all the same to you," he replies. "I had a few drinks last nights and have a small hangover now. The bright January sun beating down isn't really-" He stops talking as Bobby raise the shotgun pointblank at his chest. Andy unfolds his arms and raises his hands in submission. He reaches his right hand up to his glasses and hooks his fingers over the rim; pulling them off his face and looking over at Bobby with his molten flame eyes spiraling. "Boo."

Dean steps in front of Andy; blocking Bobby's shotgun from his son as he watches his father figure's face build in rage. "Bobby, please listen for a minute. It's not as simple as you would think," Dean pleads.

"With demons; it's always simple," Bobby argues with him. "You of all people Dean, after what you went through in the pit, are buying this? I'm going to end this before it gets any farther!"

Andy steps around Dean and walks towards Bobby. "Well first off, no ordinary shotgun is going to kill me-" Andy lets out a gasp of pain as he flies backwards onto the hood of the Impala as the crack of Bobby's shotgun blast echos through the yard. _Freakin mother sonavab!tch!_ Andy's eyes clamp shut against the burn of the metallic shards digging into his heart and lungs. _Okay, NOW I'm pissed!_ Mutely outside of his own world of pain, he can hear Dean, Sam, and Bobby arguing about shooting him. A snarl erupts from his throat as Andy's eyes snap open and narrow in on Bobby. As he watches the elder hunter flinch back at the fiery venom in the young man eyes and chamber in another round, Andy whips his arm across his chest; sending the older hunter's gun off into the junkyard. He jumps off the hood of the car; his hands clenched in fist as he walks towards Bobby; grabbing his jacket collar with his left hand and pushing him against the porch railing. "Like I saying, gunfire doesn't hurt me; not even iron and salt rounds! But I don't like getting shot!"

Sam pulls his pistol out from the small of his back and aims it at Andy; pulling back the hammer. "Andy, let him go!" Sam orders.

Andy glances at his uncle out of the corner of his eye, and opening his right hand, pulls the pistol out of Sam's hand into his own. "I've already been shot once today; I'd rather not get a second round," he snaps. The corner of his lip twitches up as he turns his head around and see his father aiming his pistol at him as well. "You gonna shoot me too, Dad?"

Dean keeps his gun level with Andy, but moves his finger off the trigger. "Are you going to give me a reason too?" he asks.

Andy flips his head back to Bobby; narrowing his eyes before letting him go and stepping back. "No," Andy says as he sticks Sam's gun in his pocket. "But just so we're all crystal clear on one thing..." Andy throws out his right hand towards his uncle. Ruby's knife, hanging from Sam's belt, flies into his hand and Andy sticks into his own chest. Small sparks flash the skin around the knife, but Andy just grits his teeth as his eyes flare up into burning suns. He pulls out the knife and lets out a gasp of agony yet he remains on his feet. Small tremors roll through his body as he raise the knife in front of the shocked and stunned faces of his family; blood and not. "Killing me is not going to be easy," he says with a tremble in his voice. "I have a very high pain tolerance, as two of you have already seen and now has been further demonstrated. So can we all come to a mutual agreement of not trying to kill me every time you guys see my eyes?"

Bobby's distrust of Andy is written plainly across his face while Sam gives him a wary look. Dean speaks up for the three of them as he puts his gun away. "As long as you remain the one calling the shots inside your body, then we can lay off the attacks."

Andy dips his head in agreement. "That's what we agreed to earlier. I'm just worried about those two," he replies; jutting his head towards Bobby and Sam.

"Wait, what?" Bobby says as he looks from Andy to Dean. "What do you mean 'the one calling the shots'? Are you telling me that Fleurety and Andy are two separate beings?

"You didn't tell him that?" Dean snaps as he glowers at Sam.

"To be honest, I didn't really believe him," Sam returns the glare to Andy.

_Yes of course everything is my fault..._ "I told you the truth last night about who I am," Andy replies; annoyance filling his voice as he looks back at Sam. "I made some poor choices in my life and I'm trying to live with the consequences. But as I told them last night, I'm separate from Fleurety and 90% of the time I'm in control over him.

Bobby looks at him in disbelieve. "How are you able to stay in control over Fleurety?" he asks dubiously. "He's an ancient and one of the most powerful demons in existence."

Andy just shrugs. "Winchester stubbornness?" he replies. "I honestly don't know. I do know that the elfish blood works in my favor."

The corner of Bobby's mouth twitches up. "Yeah I've seen Winchester stubbornness," he says as he looks over at the brothers. "And their stupidity too." He looks at the three hunters in front of him. "Well I for one am tired of standing out in the snow. You boys get inside and warm up; I'll be in in a minute. Just need to grab my gun."

Dean and Sam walk up the porch, but Andy watches Bobby start to head off to the junkyard. "Planning on using it again?" He smirks as Bobby spins around to look at him. Shaking his head, Andy holds out his hand. Bobby's shotgun comes spinning through the air and Andy brings it to a halt in front of Bobby. Looking at the man he always considered a grandfather, he lets him have a second chance. "Can I trust you?"

Bobby returns his stare; looking into the volcanic eyes which only days ago he had seen the same green as Dean's. He took the gun hovering in front of him and leaves its point hanging towards the ground. "Get inside before I change my mind," he says gruffly.

Andy smiles as he turns around and races up the steps to catch up with Sam and Dean.  
_

Andy closes the upstairs bathroom door behind him and sets his backpack down in front of the door. He takes off his jacket and pulls off his t-shirt. He holds the shirt out in front of him and looks at it. The entire front of it is covered with blood and black power from Bobby's shot at him. _Yeah I really need to him thank for that..._ Towards the top is a single cut and a small line of blood from where he stabbed himself with Ruby's knife. Andy shakes his head as he squeezes the shirt into a ball and tosses it in the metal trash can. _Might have been overkill, but I made my point._ He turns around to the mirror and looks over himself; his hands lightly tracing the scabs and scars from today's earlier encounter. Andy kneels down next to his bag, unzips the tops, and ruts around inside until he pulls out a clean shirt and two blood bag. Setting the shirt over the sink, Andy rips the top of the first blood pouch and downs it in two gulps. _Oh God I'm such an idiot; I shouldn't have waited to long too feed. If Sam hadn't pulled his gun on me, I might have..._ He tosses the empty bag in the trash harder than needed and pops the tab on the second one. Andy sips on the blood as he glances in the mirror again and watches as the last of his scars fade away; leaving his body smooth and unblemished. He sets the blood bag inside the sink and grabs his shirt off of the sink. Pulling it over his head, Andy rolls the shirt down and finishes off the last of the blood. He drops the empty bag in the trash, but leaves his hand over the top. Extending his fingers out to their fullest, Andy creates a fireball as big as his head and lets it drop into the metal can; incinerating everything inside into ash. Flexing two fingers to the left, Andy lowers the cover of the toilet seat and sits down on top of it. He rests his head against the towel rack hanging overhead and closes his eyes. He hears the refrigerator door open and several clinks of glass bottles before the door closes. Heavy footsteps echo as a chair slides across the floor and creaks under the weight of its holder. "I still don't know you boys spent this long with him and didn't kill him before this?" Bobby's agitated voice trails up to Andy's ear and he can't help but smile as he thinks about the old man handing out beers to the two brothers and them all sitting around his desk.

"Bobby, we didn't know this whole thing about Fleurety until yesterday." Dean's voice defensive as Andy hears the snap of the bottle tab coming of the beer.

"Yeah, but we had a lot of clue." Sam counters as Andy listens to him roll his bottle across the desk. "His aversion to talking about his past, all the half stories he told; not to mention that green gunk we found that day. We should have known something was off." _Yeah, but you never would have guessed this._

"But Fleurety; of all demons to get bound to? That kid must have done something awful in the pit to get his attention." Bobby replies as another bottle cap snaps off.

"Did you find out how Andy broke his seal?" Dean's voice peaks in curiosity as Andy bits his lip. _Please don't let him have found out. Please buy me a little more time._

"Unfortunately no." Bobby's answer lets Andy let out a sigh of relief. "I just know he's one old and powerful son of a b!tch."

"Were you able to find anything about him or his powers?" Sam's question brought Andy back to attention. "All I was able to find a small blip about him being the devil's right hand man; having the ruling fire element in hell, and a much of weird anime stories and information about a Norwegian death metal band." _Sounds like he hit all the normal sites but missed the important ones._

"Fleurety has the power of telekinesis, control and death over demons, telepathy, able to poison people and demons through touch, able to heal close to death, and is invokes rage and hatred in humans. He's most powerful and active at night." Dean answers his brother's question and Andy hears him take a sip of his beer. "And all that hail and rain going on last night when he told us the truth? That's also Fleurety's power. It's more tied to Andy's emotions than the rest."

Silence fills the air and Andy imagines Sam and Bobby just staring at Dean in total shock. _They hadn't expected him to know all the details about the little demon freak._ The corner of his lip twitches up briefly.

"How the hell do you know all that?" Bobby's shock echoes throughout his voice as Andy's smile grows. _Team To-Hell-And-Back 1; Suspicious and Trigger-Happy 0_

"He told everything last night." Dean replies as a glass bottle drops into a metal can. Andy lets out a wince at the harsh sound, but ignores it as he listen to his dad. "Andy isn't going to lie to us now that his secret is out in the open; he just wants to work with us as a family. From what I get of him; he has not clue why Cas brought him here either."

_Well according to your guardian angel, I'm suppose to be able to learn how change the future enough to save you and Sam from dying._ Andy lets out a humorless snort. _He just forgot to leave an instruction manual._ A low buzz comes from within the folds of Andy's jacket. He moves off of the toilet and grabs his coat off the duffel. Andy pulls his phone out and looks down at the screen blinking ''**1 New Message**' on the screen. He flips the phone open. **Hey, got some news you might want to hear. Meet me at Rosie's Dinner.** Andy closes his phone as he lets out a hiss of frustration. _I swear, that girl runs on two modes; annoyingly vague or move your ass or I'll kill you._ He throws his jacket over his shoulder and picks his bag up off the floor. He twitches two fingers and the toilet flushes behind and the water faucet in the sink spins on and then off. Andy opens the door and walks down the hall; stopping at the door to the right just before the stairs. He turns the knob and opens the door. Glancing around the spare bedroom, he drops his bag next to the night and closes the door behind him. Andy pulls his glasses out of the jacket pocket, swinging the jacket behind his back as he pulls it on. As he heads down the stairs, he slides the shades over his eyes. He reaches the first floor, and turns right, heading into the library where he finds the three hunters waiting for him. _I am so not in the mood for an interrogation and Jaydean is not exactly a patience woman._ "Dad, I need to borrow the car for awhile."

Dean arches his eyebrow as he looks over his son. "Another text from your mysterious informant; the one you said you'd explain later but never did?" he asks as he stares pointedly at him.

_Damn it! I thought he had forgot about that_. "If you recall, I didn't have time to explain because I had a two inch thick driftwood through my chest," Andy retorts back. Seeing his uncle narrow his eyes, Andy continues. "I'm actually out of blood and unless you want to add a ravenous vampire to your list of concerns; I need to run to a hospital and pick up some blood bags."

"You're telling us you're out already?" Sam questions him. "I thought you still several left."

_I do, but your pain-in-the-ass daughter is waiting for me._ "I had to use the rest of what I had up," Andy lies smoothly as he glances over at Sam. "The getting shot and then stabbing myself to prove a point kinda makes a gut pissed and hungry." He hears Bobby let out a snort, but ignores him as he turns back to Dean. "Look if I drive to Sioux City it will only take me about 3 hours."

"Sioux City? Why the hell are you going that far out?" Bobby challenges him as he looks over Andy suspiciously.

_God, I have to explain everything to these people._ "Sioux City is the closest big city from here," Andy responds as he looks over at Bobby. "I'm not going to take blood from the city we're staying in; they would look for someone local. You steal it from another big city, you're less likely to get caught."

Sam's lips curl into a scowl. "Sounds like you've done this a times," he retorts.

Andy clenches his jaw as he turns back to his uncle, tilting his head down so his flaring eyes are visible over-top of sunglasses. "Would you rather I just start leaving drained bodies everywhere?" He watches Sam take a step back, then slides his glasses back up as he turns back to Dean. "Can I borrow the car or not?"

Dean considers him for a minute, then digs his hand in his coat pocket and throws Andy the keys. "Fill her up on the way," Dean tells him.

Andy catches the keys and storms out the door.  
_

The skin around Andy's knuckles turns white as he grips the wheel of the Impala. _Damn it, I am so sick of this! At least back home I know what to expect and have at least moments of people trusting me, but here every frickin thing I do is questioned and challenged!_ Andy pulls his hands away from the wheel just before they ignite. The car rolls to the side of the road as he closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths; his hands smoldering down until the flames disappear and he runs his hands through his hair as he lets out a groan of frustration. Andy hears the passenger side door and close, and with a low growl, he pops his right eye open to see his cousin sitting next to him; her arms folded across her chest as she glares at him. "And the hits keep on coming," he mutters to himself as he pulls his hands down.

"What part of 'meet me at Rosie' did you not comprehend?" Jaydean demands as she unfolds her arms and pulls the seat belt across her body.

"I had a little bit of an issue trying to leave the house," Andy snaps as he grabs the wheel and presses down on the gas; pulling the car back on the road.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with why you're wearing those sunglasses," Jaydean replies as she glances over the figure of her cousin; seeing the red flames in his eyes even from behind the shades. "So the truth is out know? They know what you are?" Seeing Andy's jaw lock up, Jaydean just shakes her head. "Guess that explains what I found."

"What exactly did you find that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Andy inquires he watches the sun set in front of him.

Jaydean pulls a manilla folder out of her messenger bag. "Let me put it this way...It could make your episode of Back to the Future a whole lot worse."

**_*******************************************************_**

_**A little cliff hanger for all of you. Hehe I'm evil. Thanks again for reading; now remember to leave a comment behind and then go watch tonight's episode featuring killer mannequins :-) **Let me out for blood to fall-Latin Translation**_


	17. Sacrifices for Blood

_**Alright new chapter! First off, the newest episode had be laughing for a solid hour after watching. Dean reaction to 'Jensen' being in a soap opera, the whole 'Jared' married to 'Ruby', the twitter-happy Misha...I Loved IT! Second this chapter is a perfect combination of dialogue and action and I'm pretty proud of it. Once again, I don't own Dean, Sam, or Castiel. Those are all Kripke branded. Andy and Jaydean are mine, but they is a crossover of several shows, which are brought up in this chapter. As a small warning the second part of this chapter is a little violent, but hey when you have a demon living inside of you, it's going to get ugly. Thanks again and enjoy.**_

Andy looks down at the photos in front of him. "Are you sure about what caused these deaths?" hr asks softly; not really wanting to know the answer.

Jaydean looks up from playing with the fries on her plate to see Andy's horrified expression. "We've both seen the path of destruction this thing leaves in its wake," she replies; popping a fry in her mouth and chewing on it. "You would know best so you tell me."

Andy leans back against the booth and looks out the window; unable to look at the pictures a minute longer. When he and Jaydean had pulled into the dinner and walked inside; he had demanded to know what she had found, but she had insisted on getting something to eat. After they had ordered and were waiting for their food, she told Andy about how she had returned to 2009 and touched down in the middle of Germany. Deciding to relax a little before she was given her next angelic assignment, Jaydean spent some time looking around town when she heard about a mass murder just on the France border. She orbed over and saw what looked like 10 people dead; all of them violently ripped apart. After eavesdropping, she found out the one teenage girl had done this and that no one had been able to stop her. A few hours later she heard of another attack an hour and a half away from the Spanish border. By that time their food had come and Jaydean dove into her burger while Andy just picked at his burrito; already having a bad feeling of déjà vu. When his cousin finally pulled out the photos, he was glad he didn't eat that much. "I can't believe this is happening," he whispers; more to himself than the woman sitting across the table.

Jaydean wipes her hands off with her napkin and slides the photos back in their folder; keeping them away from public eye. "It must have woken up when you used your powers at warehouse," she muses as swirls her straw around her drink. When she sees Andy's surprise face, she shrugs her shoulders. "I talked to Castiel right before I texted you."

Andy just shakes his head. "None of this changes the fact that these people are dead because of me," he replies bitterly. Seeing Jaydean open her mouth to argue, he cuts her off. "Jaydean you can't say it isn't true. It's coming for me. It's going to keep killing until it finds me!"

Jaydean looks around the dinner as several patrons look up and over at them. "Will you keep your voice down?" she hisses at him. "You already look suspicious enough with those sunglasses on inside." She watches his eyebrows narrow down and knows that he's glaring at her through his shades. "Well you do, Miami Vice. First off; it coming Fleurety, not you. Second; we know how to stop it from hurt anyone or affecting you. We just need to..." Jaydean lets out a huff of air. "Find the damn thing first."

"Yeah well, the problem is that it's not the easiest thing to find or track. In fact, I recall the best way to get it was to just let it find me and do you remember how many innocent people died from that attack?" Andy snaps at her, struggling to keep his voice down.

"Yeah, quite a few," Jaydean retorts as she looks back at her cousin. "And the body count after that damn ring found you? It doubled within 2 hours. Flereous' ring is one of his most powerful weapons; it maxes out all of his powers making him lethal to humans even being near him."

"Well I guess it a good thing that most of our family isn't really human." Andy's sarcasm drips off every word.

"Man you're a regular Steve Martin," Jaydean snarks back at him; her right hand clenching and unclenching as she glares at Andy. "I talked to Castiel; asked him to take me off angel memo-taker so I can stay here and help you track down this thing."

"Nothing either one of do is going to stop Flereous' ring from finding me and..." Andy just leaves the statement open as he pushes down his sunglasses to the end of his nose and rubs his eyelids.

Jaydean watches the simple act; knowing there's more meaning behind it. "How you've been anyway?" Her voice mixed with concern and anticipation. "Any flare ups from your Siamese asshole?"

Andy lets out a small smile as he pushes his shades back in place and looks over at her. "Nothing I can't handle," he answers. Seeing Jaydean's eyebrow arch up wanting more, Andy shrugs. "It's just mainly been nightmares and more anger issues than anything. He's been quiet." Andy shakes his head. "I don't like it."

Jaydean nods in agreement. "If he's not acting up; he's got to be planning something," she comments as she takes a sip of her drink. "Maybe he's still disoriented from the time-travel like you were." Seeing Andy's dubious expression, she moves one. "Or not. I don't know; I'm not the one sharing a meatsuit with him. Just be on guard in case something happens."

"Well I actually have a question about this whole time-traveling thing," Andy says as he points his finger at her. "You're the one who always told me that if I ever time-traveled that I should keep as much information about the future to myself and lie my ass off. You learned all this from Cas; the same angel who from day one of me being here has told me to be completely honest about who I am and what I am. How exactly have I not screwed up my future or my families in this matter?"

Jaydean shifts uncomfortable in her seat; not meeting Andy's eye. "Cas knows what he's doing," she replies softly. "You being here; it's not about messing up your future. It's about learning how to change the outcome of recent event back home. Don't worry about how you're changing their paths."

Andy furrows his brow as he looks at his older cousin. "You know what the nerd angel's got up his sleeve, don't you?" Seeing Jaydean bit on the inside of her bottom lip, he lets out a growl of annoyance. "Why the hell won't you tell me? And don't give me that crap line 'because Castiel told me not to'. You always bend the rules in some way when you're given an assignment from him, Jaydean."

"This is different," she says; looking straight into Andy's eyes. "Everything is banking on what you learn and how you perceive what's inside you. My family is on the line same as yours."

"What if there's another solutions?" Andy counters; leaning across the table. "I tell Dad the whole truth; he goes to Mom's, tells her what's going to happen to me and that she should..."

"What? Get an abortion?" Jaydean nearly screech at him. "Are you out of your mind? Your mom would never do that; not to any of her kids." Her voice dies as she realizes Andy's true meaning. "That's what you want isn't it? To never be born; to spare your family the grief you think you've caused them."

"They all would be better off without me; without all this mayhem I've brought into their lives," Andy replies bitterly as he looks down at his plate.

Jaydean lets out a snort. "Yeah because elfish-vampire hybrid would never attract any kind of insanity," she retorts; seeing Andy's molten eyes glare at her over the top of his sunglasses. "I swear, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. When are you going to realize that the role you play in this family is vital; even with your present circumstance. So Dean doesn't go back to San Francisco; you're never born, but neither are Aaliyah and R.C. Remember them? And without you, there's no Willa or any of her..." Jaydean grits her teeth before she continues. "There are still lives at stake in all this; people who haven't been born yet. You need to understand what you would be losing if you just give up like this."

Andy shakes his head. "Whatever course or action I take; Pax is the one who will get hurt the most," he murmurs; gray tears sliding out from underneath his shades before he wipes them away. "She deserves to be with someone better; someone who won't put her in the line of fire every day."

The corner of Jaydean's lip twitches up as she looks at her cousin. "I don't know what perfect world you think you're living in, but the reality of our lives is that we fall in love with the person that we're meant to with," she replies; rolling up the right sleeve of her denim jacket. "But the catch part is that we tend to deal with nasty side-effects and battle that leave scars." She turns her arm towards Andy; revealing three long scars up her forearm. "I think I understand as well as Pax does."

Andy reaches over and pulls the sleeve back over the scar, looking up at Jaydean. "That's different," he counters. "Nate was born that way. He didn't have a choice in the matter. I did and I should have known better. Beside you weren't even suppose to be there when he attacked." Andy smiles a little as he watches Jaydean roll her eyes and cross her arms over the table. "You don't have anyone to blame but yourself. For the most part Nate's in control..."

"About 85% of the time?" Jaydean finishes his sentence. "Sounds pretty familiar to me." She watches Andy duck his head to the side; still not willing to admit she's right. "You know, one of these days you're going to figure out that I know what I'm talking about."

Andy's smile reappears as he looks back over at her. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that one," he comments. "Witch."

"Brat." Jaydean throws back; her smile growing.

Andy lets out a laugh. "Speaking of, how are yours doing?" he asks; taking a sip of his drink. "I haven't had any updates in a while; not with everything going on at home..." _All of it being my fault._

Jaydean watches his face grow dark. "Don't start Andy," she says quietly, but forcefully. "You're here to change that. And I know you can." Seeing Andy look back up at her, she gives him a small smile. "As for my rugrats; they're doing good. Devi and Tala are in kindergarten and they seem to be enjoying. Nate's been taking of the two of them and Logan while I'm gone, and so far the house is still in one piece, so I'm happy."

"For that house to still be standing, I would be too," Andy replies, his lip twitching up, but unable to bring himself to a full smile. He pulls out his cell phone and looks at the time. "I'd better get going. They were suspicious enough about be coming here; I don't want to give them any more reason to doubt me."

"Well you have enough time to get some food in your system before you go; something hot too, not that burrito you've been picking at," Jaydean tells him. Seeing Andy about to argue with her, she beats him to it. "It's my fault you didn't eat in the first place. I've already seen the photos and the bodies, so I knew what to expect. You didn't." She slides out of her seat and stands up; pulling out her wallet and throwing a 10 and 20 on the table. "Now get something to eat before I have to come back and shove it down your throat."

Andy lets out a snort. "Okay mom," he snarks back. Looking over at the other side of the booth, he sees her messenger bag still lying there. "Aren't you going to take that?"

Jaydean shakes her head. "Actually that's for you," she replies, a thoughtful tone in her voice as she grabs the manilla folder off the table. "I figured that's the excuse you used to get out to see me, so I grabbed about two weeks worth. You should be good for a while as long as you avoid getting impaled by sharp objects."

Andy gives her an annoyed look. "I'll try and work on that," he retorts, but then he gives her an uneven smile. "Thank you. For everything."

Jaydean walks over to his side; grabbing him by the shoulder and giving him a squeeze. "I'm always here for you; whether you want me to be or not," she says; pushing him farther into the booth. "Give me a call when you get back to the house and we'll get the protection ready for the ring."

Andy smiles as he watches his cousin walk off into the girl's bathroom. _As far as crazy relatives go, I could do worse._ He grabs the menu off the corner of the table and decide what he wants to eat.  
_

The Impala drives under the 'Singer Salvage Yard' sign and rolls past the house; coming to a stop just on the other side. Andy pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyelids. _Damn it, this headache is getting worse. Guess I'll have to lay off the drinking tonight._ He slides the shades into his pocket and grabs the messenger bag lying next to him. He opens the door, steps out of the car, and closes the door behind him. He walks around to the front of the house; not even flinching as a light wind whistles through his open jacket. When he reaches the porch, he takes the steps two at a time; his footsteps echoing on the wood. Might as well let them know I'm back. Andy smiles as he opens the front door and steps into the house; taking a minute to sense where everyone is. His lips fold into a small frown when he senses only two heartbeats, but he shakes it off. _Bobby must have step out. Probably when on a research hunt to see if there is a way to kill me._ Andy suppresses a snort as he hooks the bag and his jacket over the staircase railing. _Good luck with that._ He walks into the library where he finds his dad and uncle sitting in chairs; both their bodies angled towards the door expecting him. _Oh this never gets old._ Andy pulls out the Impala keys out of his jean pocket and throws them at Dean. "Thanks for letting me borrow her."

Dean catches the keys with one hand; his eyes never leaving his son. "So you didn't have any problems in Sioux City?" he asks, inflection heavy in his voice.

Andy catches his tone. _What the hell does he know?_ "Yeah everything was easy," he answers; keeping his voice casual. "It's getting late and I have a headache growing, so I'm cashing out early." Andy turns around and heads for the doorway.

Sam watches his nephew's retreating form. "Who was the girl you were with?" he demands; seeing Andy freeze in his tracks by the question. "We know you didn't leave South Dakota; you didn't even leave the Sioux Falls. You met up with some chick at the diner down the road. You two seemed to be discussing a case, and your reactions, it was personal."

_You mother freaking sons of b!tches!_ Andy spins around. "You two were following me?" he yells as he feels his eyes surge up in anger.

Dean stands up out of his chair. "You want us to trust you, yet you still keep secrets about what you're doing outside this family," he counters; his voice rising to match Andy's. "How are we suppose to know what to believe if you won't be completely honest with us!"

_Oh man if you knew the irony about that statement and the man sitting next to you..._ "I told you; I can't tell you everything," Andy replies; his temper still ruling his voice. "I don't know how much I've already change my future; I can't risk changing anymore."

"That still doesn't tell us who that girl was," Sam retaliates; standing up and walks towards Andy. "There was something too damn familiar about her and I want to know who she is."

_Yeah I bet there was something familiar. Jaydean is almost a perfect split between you and Fiona._ "She works for the angels and has known me all of my life," Andy response; turning his head towards his uncle. "That's all I can tell you!" _God I am so sick of them questioning me and thinking I'm about to turn on them. Why can't they just freaking trust me?_

{They will never trust you, Andy. Not when all they see is another blacken, twisted soul,} a silky voice answers him. Andy's breathe catches in his throat. Mutely he can hear his father demanding answers about the diner, but it fades to the background when he realizes that the voice that answered him came from inside his head. "No..." he whispers horrified.

{Oh yes, my little cruentus anima,} the smooth voice chuckles as he realizes Andy knows who he is. {You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you? So Jaydean found out my ring has awoken and is trying to hunt it down? Seems that pathetic b!tch of a darklighter is smarter than I thought. No matter. I can still enjoy myself without it...}

Andy starts backing away; his breathing coming out in short gasp. _Please don't let this be happening. Please God, don't let him do this._ His sight begins to swim in and out of focus as he sees Sam and Dean staring at him with bewilderment on their faces. _NO! DAD, GET OUT OF HERE!_ Andy opens his mouth to warn them, to tell them what's happening, but before he gets a chance, a thick chain of fire wraps around his throat. He chokes and gasps for air, clawing at his neck as he tries to pull it off. _Fleurety, STOP!_

{'Fleurety, stop...'} Fleurety's laughter echoes through Andy's head. {You were so much more interesting in the pit. All that blood, the knives, the screaming...Maybe you need a little reminder of better days.}

Wails of agony and misery fill Andy's head. He falls to his knees; his hands pressing against his ears trying to block out the sound. His mouth opens in a silent cry as tears pour from his eyes. _Make it stop! Please make it stop!_ Andy feels hands gripping his arms and he looks up to see his dad kneeling down next to him. He sees Dean's lips move, but can't hear him over the shrieking in his head. Andy is able to make out 'what's happening' from reading his lips and the screams echo louder as he struggles to tell him. "Dad...he's..." Andy says between painful gasps of breath, but the last bit of air is cut off as someone wraps their hand around his throat and his vision fades to a wall of flames. Claws dig into Andy's larynx as he is dragged up to his feet and forced face-to-face with...himself. The Andy choking him has longer hair pulled back in a ponytail and black lines expand off from his eyes, but otherwise they're completely identical.

{Was it worth it?} Fleurety asks, watching Andy withing and gasping as blood pours down his neck. {Pretending I don't exist for a few days? Getting to live that 'normal' life you had before me?} Fleurety squeezes his talons deeper into Andy's throat and laughs as blood pours out of his mouth as he tries to scream. He grin widens as he looks over his shoulder and Andy follows his gaze to see a shimmery Dean still holding his shoulders and Sam coming up behind him. {Those poor bastards don't have a clue of what they're dealing with.} He turns back to Andy and drops him on the ground. {Why don't we give them a little taste?}

Andy grabs his gushing neck and looks up at Fleurety. "Please...don't," he chokes out; blood dribbling down his lips. "Leave...them...out...of...this." Andy feels himself being pulled back into reality; his father grasping his arms. He feels his hands grip around Dean's shoulders, but in one terrifying moment realizes that he is not moving his body. Andy feels his breathing slow down and his body start to relax as he looks out from a thick glass box. Andy beats his fist against the glass; trying to break out. "Fleurety, please don't do this!" he begs; throwing his entire weight into the wall. He hears maniacal laughter echoing around him and he feels a tremors of dread run through his body as he imagines Fleurety's plan. "Just leave them alone! You can have me; I don't care! Just don't hurt them!" Andy watches as his line of sight come up to meet his dad's. {Dad? What's going on?} Andy hears Fleurety say with confusion in his voice. _Oh God; they're going to buy it! They'll think it's me!_ "Dad, it's not me! It's not me! It's Fleurety!" Andy screams as he bangs his fists against his prison. He watches his body stand up slowly while Dean follows him up and leads him over to a chair. He feels his body ease into the seat with his head resting in his hands. {My head is killing me,} Fleurety moans lightly; keeping all of Andy's inflections. His head raises and Andy watches Fleurety look up at Sam and Dean. {Want to fill a guy in on what just happened?}

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us," Dean says as he grabs the seat next to him. _Dad get away from me! Please, please God let him hear me!_ "When we started asking about the dinner; your face just seem to drain of all blood. You whispered 'no', then started choking and clawing at your neck. When you fell to your knees, you looked up at me and tried to tell me something, but I couldn't make it out." _NOOOO!_

Andy feels his head shake side to side as Fleurety rubs his head in mock frustration. {I don't remember any of that,} he answers; twisting his face in shock. {Oh God, what's happening to me?}

Sam stands up and walks over to the couch; grabbing his cell. "Maybe we should call Bobby; see if this has anything to do with Fleurety," he says as he starts scrolling through numbers. _Sam get out of the house now!_

Fleurety raises Andy's hand; pulling Sam's phone out of his hands across the room into his. {No offense Sam, but I'm pretty sure if Bobby hears the name 'Fleurety' again; I'm gonna end up with chestful of iron.}

"He's right Sam," Dean says; ignoring his brother's annoyed glare at Andy. "Bobby needs some more with this. Let's just leave him out of this whole mess." _Dad, please get out! He'll kill you!_

{Maybe I should just go upstairs and rest for a minute,} Fleurety says; making Andy's body stand up out of the chair. {I'm sure I'll be fine once I get some rest.}

Dean stands up with him. "Are you sure you're alright?" He double-checks; looking straight into Fleurety's eyes. _It's not me! Dad please don't believe him!_

{Actually, I'm a little worried about one thing,} Fleurety replies looking back at the hunter with concern. The worried look slips into a mischievous smile as his voice turns cocky. {How your incredible stupidity allows you to still be alive 30 years from.} Fleurety throws out one hand and sends Dean flying backwards into a bookcase and holds him there. Hearing Sam's cry of shock, Fleurety raises his other hand; pulling Sam forward and spinning him around so that he's pinned next to his brother. He lets out a malevolent snigger watching the two brothers fight against his hold. {I didn't think it was possible, but you two are more gullible now than you are in the future. I'm not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted right now.}

Dean glares at the boiling molten eyes in front of him. "Fleurety," he growls.

Fleurety smile widens as he walks towards Dean. {That's one of my names. Others would be Feurety, Flereous, Lucifer's right hand man...} he replies as he counts them off on Andy's fingers. {The one I'm partial to right now is Andúril Dante Masters or simply just Andy. It's got a nice ring to it.}

"You're not him," Dean answers him; his eyes never leaving the demon wearing his son. "You're an ancient piece of crap and he is my..."

Fleurety raises Andy's hand with his fingers splayed out and slowly turns his wrist; causing Dean to cry out in agony. His eyes narrow in rage as he steps closer to the hunter; still turning his wrist. {First off, you might want to reconsider what you call 'an ancient piece of crap' because I would love nothing better than to peel the skin off your bones,} he growls over Dean's cries; dropping Andy's hand allowing Dean to breathe. {Second, did you ever stop and consider what your little boy had to do in the pit to get my attention? He was more suited for hell than anything in his previous life. The things that came so naturally for him down there...} Fleurety crosses his arms as he shakes his head and gives Dean a perverse smile. {You would be so proud of your son.} Inside his cage Andy drops to his knees as he sees his father's face. "Dad, I'm sorry," he cries as tears run down his face. "I'm so sorry."

"So what did he do," Sam demands; trying to pull the demon's attention off of Dean. "How did he break your seal?"

Fleurety swivels Andy's head over to his uncle. {And you,} Fleurety almost purrs as he looks over the younger hunter. {Azazel's special child; his favorite of them all. You know he had an ego the size of hell?} He rolls his eyes. {A pain in the ass by all all accounts. You want to know how Andy freed me and got the one way ticket to Hell on Earth tour?} He unfolds Andy's arms and steps in front of Sam; telekinetically pulling Ruby's knife from Sam's pocket into his hand. {That's a very simple answer...} Fleurety raises the blade to Sam's face; ignoring Dean's yelling and threats. {But isn't a firsthand experience always better?} Fleurety raises his free hand towards Dean; who starts wailing in torment again. {Too bad Bobby's so freaked out about this whole thing that he went to another town to get drunk} He starts to press down on the knife. {You might actually have had someone to-} A blow from behind sends Fleurety sliding across the floor; breaking his torture of Dean, but still holding the brothers in place. He looks up and sees his attacker. {YOU?} "YES!" Andy exclaims as he gets back to his feet as he sees Fleurety glaring at Jaydean holding a fender like a baseball bat. "Jaydean, help me!" Andy starts banging on the glass again. "Please you got to get-" The claw marks on Andy's throat start bleeding again as he starts coughing up blood. {I don't recall inviting the angels' favorite little slut.} Andy looks back up as he sees Fleurety rising to his feet.

"Oh you didn't," Jaydean says as she drops the fender on the ground; leaving an indent on the wood floor. "But I think you know by now that there's really no way to keep me out."

{Oh I can think a few ways,} Fleurety replies as he looks over the woman in front of him. {You'll probably be less trouble if I remove those pretty lungs of yours?}

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl," Jaydean smiles humorlessly as she watches the demon walks back to the center of the room. She nods her head to the two brothers as she crosses her arms. "How about you let these guys go and we have a little chat alone; demon bastard to 'angel slut'?"

Andy's lips quirk up as Fleurety smiles at Jaydean. {Come on Jaydean; you know me better than that. Talking's not really my style; I'm more of a...} Fleurety sends Ruby's knife sliding along the floor and drives it into Sam's thigh. {doer.}

Sam's cry of agony rattles Jaydean; causing her to flinch and unfold her arms letting them fall to her side. She clenches and unclenches her fist as she glowers at Fleurety. "You son of a b!tc h!" she snarls at him.

Fleurety just laughs at her. {All your talk and cockiness; it all slips away...Just like that. It's in the blood that your biggest weakness is yoAWRH-} Fleurety grasps Andy's throat; his fingers sliding around the arrow Jaydean shot at him after producing a crossbow in a puff of black smoke. Andy grabs his throat and falls to his knees inside his cage. "Yeah that stings a little," he chokes out.

Dean looks at Jaydean in shock. "She's a Darklighter?"

Fleurety smirks as he pulls the bolt out of his neck. {Oh she's a lot more than that,} he snarks as the wound heals and he spins the arrow in between fingers; reducing it to dust. {Although her intelligence is in question. I'm not a Whitelighter, you moron. Did you really think your little dart was going to hurt me?}

"No I didn't," Jaydean replies as Fleurety bolts towards her. She twists the crossbow around in her hand and as Fleurety reaches her; she slams the butt of weapon into his nose. As Fleurety grabs Andy's nose, she roundhouse kicks him with her left foot across the face; sending him crashing into the wall opposite where the brothers are pinned. "But I think this might."

Fleurety lets out a roar and whips Andy's head around to her. He throws his hand out towards Jaydean; causing her crossbow to explode in her hands. Fleurety jumps to his feet as Jaydean backs away and raises her hands in a slanted T; ready for him. {Let's do this baby,} he says. He sends the abandon fender flying at her. Jaydean ducks, but not before it catches her right shoulder and spins her around. She lets out a gasp of pain and looks back over at Fleurety, but he backhands her; smiling at the sound of bone snapping as she falls to the ground. He follows her as she rolls away from him, but Jaydean pushes herself into a one-handed handstand with her uninjured arm; nailing him in the face. Fleurety stumbles back and Jaydean flips over to her feet. She throws a low left shovel hook to his ribs, then an uppercut to the chin. Fleurety stumbles back and catches the corner of a table and smiles back at Andy's cousin; his face bruised and bleeding in several areas. {You're not getting tired on me already are you sweetheart?} he asks arrogantly.

Jaydean glares back at him; her right cheek swollen and her lip bleeding. "Andy, if you can hear me, I could use a little help," she demands.

"I'm trying, Jaydean, I'm trying!" Andy says as he bags against his prison; his face covered in the same bruises as his body. "Please, Fleurety; leave her alone!" {What makes you think Andy is even fighting me right now?} Fleurety taunts her; ignoring the pleas from the man trapped inside him. {How do you he's not getting a kick out of watching you get knocked down a few pegs?}

"Because I know Andy," she says as Fleurety comes at her. "Better than you!" Jaydean throws a left hook, which he blocks, then spins around and throws her right elbow into his face. Fleurety staggers back ,but Jaydean grabs his arm and jabs her knee into his gut. Fleurety doubles over in agony, but then swipes his arm under her ribs; sending her flying across the room into a bookcase.

Fleurety walks over to Jaydean; where she lies dazed. He lifts her to her feet by her hair; revealing a cut along the top of her head. Fleurety grabs her by the shoulder and pushes her against the shelves; causing her to let out a cry of agony. {I would have thought you would be use to playing rough,} he chuckles, digging his nails through her jacket into her skin. Jaydean bits her lip, but refuses to cry out. {Your husband has run his claws over your body so many times...Not to mention all those years you two snuck around; you whoring it out in leather and blood.} Fleurety clicks his tongue as he smiles and shakes his head. {He probably leave your face alone though. Didn't want _Daddy_ to see his little girl looking like a train ran her over.} He raises his fist; engulfing it in fire. {Me? I couldn't care less.} As he throws his fist towards Jaydean's face, she grabs it at the last second and holds it back; her hand encircled by the flames coming off Fleurety's, but doesn't scorch her skin. Fleurety burst out laughing as he watches her fight back. {You can't hold on forever, little slut,} he teases; pressing down more and creating more fire around his hand. {No matter how many times you screw Nate; it won't be near enough to fight me.} The skin around Jaydean's hand starts blistering red; proving Fleurety right. Her arm sinks back as she begins to weaken, but she grits her teeth together and clenches her hand around Fleurety's fist. His hand starts burning red as black veins appear under his skin. Fleurety lets go in surprise; dropping Jaydean on the floor. He clenches and unclenches his hand; watching the red skin and black veins fade away. {Darklighter Touch of Death...} he muses as he looks down at Jaydean; holding her singed hand over her wounded shoulder. {That's why I love going up against you. You're one of the few people who can actually shut off their emotions and do whatever is needed to stop me.}

"That's what you think," Jaydean whispers. Digging her hand into her jacket; she twists her body around and swings her legs around Fleurety knocking him down. Rolling to his side, she drives a syringe through his chest and presses down on the plunger; delivering the unknown liquid into his body. "I'm just all about the foreplay."

Fleurety punches her in the stomach; causing her to let out an awful groan as he rolls away and stands up. He looks down at her; hell fire burning in his eyes. {I'll kill you; you b!tch!} he growls as he walks towards you. {I'm going to turn you inside out and-} Fleurety grabs his chest; his eyes growing wide as he claws at his chest. He lets out a scream as he falls back to the floor; writhing on his back. Deep inside his body, Andy lies on the floor of his prison; his body worn from the abuse of the fight. Above him he hears the sound of glass breaking and he looks up to see cracks spreading out all round the cage. He tries to reach up and break through the glass, but is unable to raise his arm. Instead he looks over and sees Jaydean down on one knee next to his body; one armed wrapped around her ribs. "I'll see you when you wake up, Andy," she whispers to Fleurety then punches him across the face; sending both demon and hunter into black, peaceful oblivion.

_**Reviews are as always loved and welcome. Thanks again.**_


	18. Author's Note and Reader's Poll

Okay, I know it's been a few weeks since I last posted, but I'm have some trouble getting this next chapter out without it being too dialogue heavy and repetitive. So I'm going to throw out a couple ideas for all of you and give you a chance to pick what happens next.

Should I go with:

**a**) Switching the main POV to Jaydean; to see how she views the 'Fleurety situation' and dealing with her family without revealing who she is.

**b**) Switching to Dean's POV; to see how finding out he has a son who followed in his footsteps all the way to Hell is really affecting him.

**c**) Do a flashback (or flashforward; depending on how you look at it) to Andy's life before making his deal in his dreams to try and get a feel for who he use to be

Post your decision in the review box and if you come up with any ideas of your own; I look over them. This is also a way for me to find out if people are still reading and whether or not to keep writing or scrap this story and start on another one. Thanks again.


	19. All Cards on The Table

_**So writer's block SUCKS! This chapter took me a year and a half and I'm pretty sure no one remember this story, but I going to keep doing it because the voices in my head tell me to :-) I did get some help from another Supernatural fan that I work with and she had a huge part in getting this chapter done. Same as always, I don't own Dean, Sam, or Castiel. Those are all Kripke branded. Andy and Jaydean are mine, but there is a crossover of several shows, which are brought up in this chapter. Additional characters are mine with crazy backstory. Hope you enjoy.**_

Grey clouds cover the open sky; small rays of sunlight breaking through clouds as they reflect off the dull metal of the stacks of flattened cars. Snow begins to fall and coats the tops of each rusty pile of metal. _Winter wonderland for the decrepit hunter..._Jaydean lets out a snort as her gauze-covered right hand grabs the bottle of whiskey sitting next to her and takes a swig. She lets out a low hiss as she gingerly presses her left arm around her right side. Slowly she stretches out her legs in front of her; keeping a mindful eye on the precarious mass she's currently sitting on top of. Satisfied that the tower won't give out from under her, Jaydean sets the nearly empty bottle down and raises her wrapped hand back to her face; brushing it lightly against the swollen bruise under her right eye. She lowers her hand and brings it over to her left shoulder; pursing her lips as she feels the heat coming through the thin jacket she's wearing. The wind starts to pick up as snowflakes blow across Jaydean's face. She doesn't turn away away from the chill though; instead she angles her puffy cheek to catch the wind, her grimace slowly relaxing as the cool air eases the pain.

Jaydean grabs the bottle and closes her eyes. Her body becomes encircled by small, light gray sphere as she disappears and then reappears two feet away in the middle of a line of old cars. Feeling her legs about to buckle underneath her, Jaydean plants her good hand on the top of black Chrysler. She keeps her eyes closed; waiting for the vertigo to pass. When she opens her eyes, Jaydean lets out an annoyed grunt. "Orbing's never been this much of a pain," she mutters to herself as she downs the last few gulps of whiskey and throws the bottle over her shoulder.

After weaving her way through the maze of corroding metal frames, Jaydean gets to the backdoor of the house. She opens the door and pauses for a moment. The light sounds of laptop keypad can be heard with the occasional gurgle of the coffee maker. The left side of her lips push up into a smile as she closes the door quietly behind her. _Good to know some things never change..._Slowly she takes off her jacket; biting back a wince from the pain in her shoulder as she hangs it on the rifle coat rack and and makes her way down the hall into the library. Jaydean walks around the desk and stops as she glances into the kitchen. Bobby's back is turned to her as he stirs something over the stove. Sam is directly in front of her, but is engrossed by whatever is on his laptop as his eyes scan from left to right. Jaydean takes a moment to watch her father; watching his bangs hang over his eyes and his forehead crease in concentration. _Wonder if this is what Nate see when he watches me work on a case... Let's just hope this Fleurety situation keeps them distracted enough to miss the similarities... _Jaydean clears her throat as she walks into the kitchen and watches Bobby's shoulder tense up and his grip on the wooden soon tighten at the sound. _Well if Mom had to deal with this when her and Bobby first met, I guess I can too..._

Sam looks up from his laptop and see the young, battered woman standing in the doorway. "Hey," he says; closing his laptop and leaning back in his chair. "Didn't hear you come in."

Jaydean gives Sam a half-smirk as she walks past him over to the coffee pot. _Don't want me to __see you working on figuring out how to off Andy? Fine with me, but I'm not dumb enough to pretend otherwise..._ She flips over one of the coffee cups with her right hand and grabs the handle of the coffeepot. Pouring it into her cup, she looks over her shoulder at her father. "Part of the perks of being who I am," she answers as she turns around to face him; taking a sip of her coffee.

Sam turns around to look at Jaydean. "And who are you exactly?" Sam asks her. "You've been pretty vague about that area."

"She's a homicidal Darklighter; don't need to know much more than that," Bobby's retort breaks the friendly banter without turning around. "It's not like we don't have enough trouble with the demonic fallen angel in the basement."

Jaydean's hand tightens over the coffee cup. Her left hand starts clenching and relaxing near her side as her eyes narrow. "Exactly, and that's why this 'homicidal Darklighter' decided to show up and save these two from Fleurety; just to your lives all that much more complicated," she snarks back as she stares daggers at the older hunter.

Bobby turns to face the woman; anger burning in his eyes. "I don't know what reason you had for saving them or what game you're playing, but all I know is trusting a Darklighter leads to death and pain for anyone who gets near them," he growls as he lets go of the spoon in the pan and turns to face her; his hand drifting over to the counter-top where a knife lays.

Jaydean follows his movement with her eyes. She sets down her coffee cup as she starts her anger start to build. _Bobby, if you knew how close I was to losing it..._ "I'm not playing any games, but if you want to see what a deadly Darklighter looks like, then make a move cause I could sure use an outlet after this week.," Jaydean warns as her right hand starts flexing and contracting by her side.

Sam stands up out of his chair and starts walking towards the two hunters. "Bobby, she's got a point," he says, trying to relax the older hunter. "Dean and I would both be dead if she hadn't stopped Fleurety."

Bobby shakes his head as he looks over at Sam. "I don't believe you two," he sputters. "First you work with the demonic b!tch Ruby, then you agree to get saddled up with a demon as old as time, and now..." Bobby turns back to Jaydean. "Now you willing to work with a Darklighter; one powerful enough to have the touch of death. I'm not going to stand by and watch this."

Jaydean materializes a crossbow in a puff of black smoke at the same time Bobby yields the knife out towards her. "Then let's do this...ikeike" she dares him; raising the crossbow to the grizzly hunter's chest.

"Bobby Don't!" Sam yells as the elder hunter's eyes turn from fire to ice as he angles the blade towards Jaydean's neck.

"Hey!" All three hunters turn their heads to the kitchen entryway where they see Dean glaring at them. Jaydean feels her anger ebb away as she looks at her uncle's slump shoulders and the bags under his eyes. _God, he looks terrible. He must have spent the night watching over Andy again..._Dean looks over the scene as he walks into the room. "Is there a problem I should know about?"

Jaydean's eyes flicker back over to Bobby; watching him glare at her before lowering the knife. "No there's no problem," she replies as the crossbow disappears in a puff of gray smoke. She turns to face Dean. "How's he doing?"

Dean shakes his head. "No change," he says as he walks over and pours himself a cup of coffee. "No nightmare either, which is a relief." He looks back over at Jaydean and Bobby. "Should I ask what that little standoff was about?"

Jaydean steps away from the counter; feeling Bobby follow her with his eyes. "Just a little misunderstanding," she lies through her teeth as she grabs her cup off the table. "Why don't you take a break for awhile? I'll take a shift with Andy." Before anyone has time to respond, Jaydean orbs down to the bottom of the basement stairs. She catches the rail with her elbow as she tries to catch her breath and not spill her coffee. After taking several deep breaths, she walks down the hall into the panic room. She stops when she see her cousin lying on the cot; his wrist handcuffed above his head through the frame. Jaydean gingerly sits down in the folding chair next to the cot and sets her coffee on the floor. Her eyes drift over his long eyelashes, sharp nose, and full bottom lip. _Add all this to his athletic build, it's easy to see why Andy's always been the charmer of the family..._The left corner of her mouth tugs up as she leans back against the chair. Tearing her attention away from the young man in front of her, she lets her attention float up. She catches the end of Sam's sentence "...don't think she's a threat."

"Not a threat!" Bobby snarls. "The b!tch had a crossbow aim at me and was all too ready to use it!"

"You pulled the knife on her," Sam retorts. "Plus all your comments you made didn't help her opinion of you."

"Bobby, she did save our lives," Dean says, his tone wary from arguing. "Fleurety would have left nothing but our ashes for you to find. Do you remember the scene you saw when you got back that day?"

"Kinda hard to forget," Bobby's snide tone fills the room. "You were coughing up blood, Sam had the demon killing knife in his leg, Andy was unconscious, and there was that woman covered in bruises and blood; barely alive on the floor. I didn't have a problem with her until she pulled out that damn crossbow and aimed it at my neck."

"She only did that because you pulled out your gun to shoot Andy," Sam counters. Jaydean could just imagine him running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Look I don't have a clue who she really is, but I just have this feeling that she's more than a Darklighter." _Yeah, but I'm pretty sure DAUGHTER isn't on your list of possibilities._

"She cares about Andy; that much is pretty clear," Dean throws his two cents in. "Even fighting against him, she won't deliver a fatal blow." He lets out a long breath. "She could be a lot of help if things get difficult with Fleurety again."

"The point you two idjits seem to be missing is the glaring fact that she's a Darklighter," Bobby stubbornly returns to. "They are nothing but walking death to everyone in their path. Always having some self-preserving reason for their actions; willing to stab anyone in the back to save their own skin. You think I didn't read up on these creatures after I found out what my brother was? They may not have killed him, but I got a niece who has Whitelighter blood in her so I'm not willing to take any chance on her."

Jaydean turns her head away; breaking her concentration. Tears start filling her eyes as she replays Bobby's words in her head. _It's not like he's completely wrong. Hell, some of the plans __I've come up with have almost gotten the people I care about killed. Am I any different than the monsters he's trying to protect his niece from..._

_You're nothing like normal Darklighters, Jaydean. I've come up with far more half-ass crazy idea and plans. And you tend to risk your ass more often than anything else..._ A voice answers her; trying to ease her mind.

Jaydean snaps her head back over to Andy; squinting at him in annoyance. She stands up and kicks the leg of the cot. "How long have you been faking being unconscious?" she demands; staring down at the still form.

Andy's wrist twitch and the handcuffs fall to the ground. He starts rubbing the creases out of his skin. "Only for a few minutes," he says; not yet opening his eyes. "I was just taking some time to relax and try to sort everything out up here..." Andy opens his eyelids and sees the woman standing over him; his molten eyes growing huge when he sees the swollen bruise on her cheek and the discolored stitches on her shoulder. "Oh God, Jaydean..."

Jaydean cracks a left-sided smile. "What, this?" she asks, brushing off her injuries. "I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." She watches Andy raise his eyebrow at her. _Yeah he's not going to buy that._ "Okay, so I'm a little banged up, but I'll survive." The young woman watches her cousin turn his head away in shame. Jaydean kneels down next to the cot; biting back a wince from jostling her ribs. She raises her bandaged hand and places it on his shoulder. "Andy, it's not your fault."

"How is it not my fault?" Andy murmurs, guilt heavy in his voice. "I couldn't stop him...I couldn't keep him from hurting Dad, Sam, or you. He just laughed at me." His voice starts to tremble. "He made me hear...All of them...Their screams were so loud..."

Jaydean starts rubbing his shoulder; trying to relax him. "I know Andy. You umm..." she clears her throat before she continues. "You had some pretty intense nightmares while you out."

Andy whips his head around to Jaydean; panic in his eyes. "I did? Was there anyone else..." He starts to ask, then stops abruptly. "I mean, I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Jaydean smiles grimly as she rests her hand on his arm. _Come on Andy, you already know the answer to the question. The real question you were going to ask. I may not be a telepath like you, but I can tell when someone does a scan of my thoughts..._

Andy gives her a small smile back. "Sorry. I'm starting to do it on habit now," he says as he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the cot so he's facing Jaydean. "Most people won't give you a straight answer willingly. It's just easier to find out for myself." He takes a deep breath as he stares down at his hands. "So Dad was down here; watching me relive my memories of hell?"

Jaydean looks over the man in front of her; seeing that the physical pain Fleurety caused her is nothing compared to the emotional torment he puts Andy through and the guilt Andy holds for all the destruction the demon's causes. _God, what I wouldn't give to see that snarky brat again; the one before all this..._ "Yeah, he...he heard quite a bit," she answers, easing herself back into the chair behind her. Jaydean watches Andy follow her movements with his eyes; lingering over her right side and her left arm hovering over it. She lets her left arm drop to her lap as she sits up straighter; biting her lip against the agony radiating from her ribs. "I tried to help, to keep him from...hearing too much, but I wasn't really in much better shape than..." Andy turns his head away; gray tears falling from his face. Jaydean swallows down the lump forming in her throat. "You been quiet for the last day and a half though."

"Day and a half?" Andy repeats as he snaps his head back to Jaydean. "How long was I out?"

"About four days," Jaydean says. She watches Andy's eyes widen in surprise. "Yeah, the potion I shot you up with was a little stronger than I expected it to be." _You know me; I was better at history than science..._

Andy lets out a light chuckle. "Which is why I trust your husband for chemistry and you for history and the future," he replies to her thought. Glancing at her neck he twitches two of his fingers and lifts the silver chain around her neck; revealing the wedding ring hanging off of it. "No matter the job or the time; you always carry one piece of home with you."

Jaydean's smile almost reaches both sides of her face. She fingers the ring at the base of her neck. "Sometimes it pays to appear single in certain cultures," she states simply. "But I would never betray Nate."

"No you wouldn't," Andy agrees. He lets out a deep breath as he rolls his eyes to the ceiling, "So how are things going up there?"

"Oh, it's going great," Jaydean replies; sarcasm dripping off every word. "Dad's looking up info on Feurety for weaknesses and Bobby's been trying to play slice and dice every time I enter the room." The left side of her lip curls into a snarl as she reaches down and grabs her coffee cup. "I knew the guy hated Darklighters, but I can't imagine what he put Mom through when they first met." She raises the cup to her lips and takes a sip, then offers it over to Andy. Jaydean watches him as he takes it and downs the cup. _You know you have to go back up there eventually?_ She sees Andy turn the cup around in his hands; ignoring the question. _You really planning on hiding down here?_

"Seems like a good idea to me," Andy mutters into the cup. He sets the cup on the floor. "How do I even start to apologize?"

"Like you did the first time Feurety broke through in the future," Jaydean answers as she grips the back of the chair and pushes herself to her feet. "Just tell them the truth about what happened. They're our family and it's not like this is the first time with possession." She starts toward the panic room door; unable to hold back the limp from her broken ribs. Jaydean hears a creak from the cot and felt a hand slip over her left hand. A whisper crept across her mind as she felt a cold slick feeling moves up her arm just under her skin. Jaydean fought the urge to flinch away as the sensation moves to her shoulder and dulls the pain. She feels the skin sew itself back together before it travels to the rest of her body. Her right cheek bone returns to normal at the same time her ribs refit and fuse back to their original position. Jaydean feels the last bit of bruising leave her stomach as she raises her right hand to watch the the burned skin fade away. She smiles as she glances over her shoulder to the man following her out. "Good to know you still have that stubborn streak in you."

"Mor Umartempla Kuruni," Andy mutters under his breath, but can't keep the corner of his lip from twitching up.

Jaydean smiles as she grabs Andy's duffel sitting on the table outside the panic room and pulls out Andy's sunglasses. She spins around and tosses them at him before rounding the corner and sprinting up the stairs. Jaydean tries turning the doorknob, but is unable too. She presses her weight against the door, yet it stays in place. Jaydean lets out a snort and rolls her eyes as she looks down the stairs at Andy, who gives her a small shrug. Jaydean closes her eyes as she orbs to the other side of the door. She flips the latch before walking down the front hallway into the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame, she watches the three hunter turn to face her; her eyes lingering on Bobby as he rests his hand on a knife handle. "Locking a Darklighter behind a simple steel door? Smart plan; really top notch."

"Well, these two wouldn't let me out of their sight to add the sigils to keep you down there," Bobby retorts as he slides the blade between his jeans and belt. He takes a closer look at Jaydean. "What the hell happened to you? You look-?"

"Healed," Sam finishes as he steps towards to Jaydean. "No bruises, no limp. How the hell did you-?" A creak behind Jaydean cuts Sam's questions in half.

Jaydean feels the tension in the room grow as she felt the air heat up behind her. "I had a little help," she answers as she shifts her weight off the frame. Jaydean backs to the other side of the door as Andy walks into the kitchen doorway; his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

Dean stands up out of his chair as his hand clench tight over the back of it. "Andy?" he asks; his voice tight with caution.

"Or Feurety?" Sam counters as his fingers brush against the pistol handle sticking out of his jeans.

_Damnit... _"No, he's not Feurety," Jaydean argues as she steps between Andy and the older hunters. She watches Bobby move towards the shotgun lying on the windowsill. A familar whisper buzzes through her thoughts; urging her to stay out of it, but she ignores it. "He's Andy. Please just give him a chance to explain.'

"Why?" Bobby throws back at her. "So we can all end up a bloody mess on the ground like last? I ain't about to make myself an easy target." He pulls the shotgun off the sill and aims it at Andy as he chambers in a round.

"Sam!" Dean shouts as he whips his hand forward and pushes his brother's arm down before Sam can raise his gun towards Andy. He moves to Andy's side as Jaydean conjures up a crossbow and aims it at the oldest hunter. "Bobby, wait!"

_Jaydean, put the crossbow away... Dad, don't put yourself in the middle of this..._ Andy steps between them; ignoring his cousin's scathing look and the shock on his father's face. "If you want to shoot me, go ahead. You already know it won't kill me."

A low growl escapes from Jaydean's throat as she feels her anger start to build again. Andy looks over his shoulder at her and gives a small shake of his head. Jaydean grits her teeth as she lowers her crossbow slightly and starts clenching her left hand. "That wasn't Andy who attacked Sam and Dean," Jaydean says slowly; trying to control her voice. "That was Feurety, and as I've told you for the past four days, there is a difference between the two."

"Bobby, that was a full fledged psycho demon tearing us up four days ago," Dean says as he looks back over at his son; his expression still slightly twisted in confusion. "It wasn's the kid we've been traveling with the past weeks."

Andy lets out a snort and he shoots his dad an annoyed look. "Kid? I'm 27."

"Will you shut up?" Jaydean snaps over her shoulder. _He's trying to help you, idiot._

"How about you shut up first, ikeike?" Bobby snaps back at the young Darklighter.

The left corner of Jaydean's lip twitches up as she turns her head back to the eldest hunter. _Got to give him some credit for throwing that back._ She hears a small echo of laughter in the back of her mind as she lets the point of her crossbow. "I know that not all of you trust me," Jaydean says as she looks around at her family; her gaze lingering on Bobby. "But do you really think I would let him back up here without knowing who he is?"

"That doesn't really mean coming from you," Bobby argues. "How do we know that you're not working together as some kind of hell spawn double-team?"

"Considering the ass whopping Fleurety handed her before she knocked him out?" Dean counters. "It wasn't a show; she was fighting for her life and ours."

"She put up a strong fight; especially as strong as Feurety was," Sam adds as he slides his pistol back into back into the small of his back. "Actually I think I've seen fighting styles like hers before."

_Okay, time to back up. I don't need Dad looking for similarities between me and his one-night stand from San Francisco._ "Look, we can gripe and b!tch about what happen, but the Winchesters' has seen more than enough darkness and its destruction," Jaydean says as her crossbow disappears in a puff of smoke. "And yet they're always willing to give out second, third, and fourth chances." She steps back so that all the hunters were in from of her. "Andy is Dean's son. Yes he's made some mistakes and has acted on his emotions before thinking every though, but honestly, is that any different than his dad?" Jaydean watches the reaction her speech is making on everyone. "He's trying to make amends for his mistakes and learn to control the darkness inside him and he needs the support of his family to help him. Besides," she adds with a shrug. "Now you know there's someone who can keep up with Feurety. And there's always your angel on speed-dial." _NO! DAMNIT JAYDEAN, DON'T BRING CAS INTO THIS._ Jaydean shakes her head as she looks back at everyone. "So are we going to work together or is there going to be a round three?"

Silence fills the kitchen as the three eldest hunters consider the situation. "Alright," Bobby says; breaking the tension in the room. "You boys have that job Dean found in Sioux City in Iowa. If you're going to work with your..." He gives Andy a long look. "son, you'd better get outta here before I change my mind."

Jaydean watches Sam and Dean share a look. She glances over at Andy, who gives her a small nod. _I'm going to grab my duffel_ before he backs out of the room and takes the stairs down to the basement.

"And you." Bobby says as he turns to Jaydean; keeping the shotgun down but still in a tight grip. "I want you out of my house in 30 seconds. I don't care who side you're on; no Darklighter is going to stay under my roof if I can help it."

Jaydean starts clenching her fists again, then stops with a smirk as she raises hands in surrender as she orbs out of the kitchen. She reforms outside the front door; hiding behind the salvage sign, but keeping the Impala in view. Jaydean watches Sam and Dean walk out the front door; each of them carrying their duffel bags. Following behind is Andy; who giving them some distance. Once the brothers get into the car Andy opens the back door and throws in his duffel, but before he gets in, his eyes look over the yard. Jaydean smiles when his eyes find her. _Just be yourself Andy. You're stronger than he is. Believe that._ Andy gives her a small smile in return as he ducks into the car and close the door behind him. She watches the Impala drive under the sign and turns around to see the car drive off the gravel on cement and drive away. Jaydean's smile grows as she takes in the sight. _There's still a chance._ Turning back to the house, she sees Bobby come walking out the door still carrying his shotgun. Her smile turn into a smirk and steps into his view. Jaydean gives him a mocking bow as he raises his shotgun and orbs away.

Jaydean's orbs disappears as she walks across the road to a set of black gates. She takes a deep breathe as she starts to feel tears prick behind her eyes. Quickly brushing the back of her hand against her eyes, Jaydean looks down at the keypad in front of her and types in a series of numbers. There's a click and a white bubble forms in front of her. She walks through it and closes the gate behind her. The bubble disappears and she begins to walk across a field. Mausoleums are on either side of her, but she ignores them as she continues to walk to the far end. Faint strains of music can be heard as she gets closer. Jaydean stops next to one the mausoleums and looks out over the crowd below her. She leans her head against the white stone wall as tears fall from her eyes as she hears the words to the song...

Carry on, my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry not more

Jaydean watches two coffins being carrying over and set on the lowering pikes. _Coffins...What the hell?_

"I know the tradition, but you mom and Aunt Alicia couldn't bring themselves to do a hunter's pyre," a soft voice whispers into her ear as a long muscular arm wraps around her chest. "I can't say I blame them. I could never do that if that was you."

Jaydean looks over her shoulder into the jade green eyes looking down at her with concern and love. She leans her head against his chest as he wraps his other arm around her. "I've missed you much," she whispers softly as tears continue to fall.

He continues to hold her; their bodies slowly rocking back and forth. "I'm just glad to see you in one piece," he murmurs into her hair.

Jaydean suppresses a smirk. This is a one of the reason I'm glad his brother is the telepathic one. She looks back up at him. "The kids?"

"Phoebe's watching them; along with the others," he answers; raising his hand to wipe away the tears. "I know I shouldn't be asking...that I shouldn't know...but this plan...is it working?"

Jaydean looks back down; biting her lip. "It's too early to tell," she answer; almost to herself.

He nods and they both look back over the funeral as the coffins are lowered and two headstones are set over them...

**Dean Winchester 01/24/1979-06/15/2037**

**Sam Winchester 05/02/1983-06/15/2037**

_**Reviews are always loved and welcomed.**_

_**Elfish Translation *Black Curse Witch***_


	20. Douchebag Angels and Trusting Demons

_**New chapter in less than a month. 2 points for me :-) So this chapter has a lot of dialogue from 'Criss Angel is a Douchebag' so all of that is credited to Eric Kripke ans the writing to Julie Siege. The character of Andy is mine but he has a complicated background from other shows. Hope you enjoy**_

^A man is stretched out spread eagle naked over a wooden breaking wheel. His face is streaked with grimy tears, but is unable to scream due to the knife sticking out of his throat. The wheel begins to spin, and as it picks up speed, several knifes of different sizes start flying into the man's body. Blood starts spurting from his throat as he tries to scream, but the knifes continue diving into his chest. A vicious laugh erupts as a figure walls over to the struggling man. "Was it worth it?" a voice ask; the malicious laughter still echoing through the cavern.. "Selling your soul to bring your wife from a coma." A man walks out from the shadow as he pulls out a scalpel from his belt. "This is only your first year, bastard. You'll have plenty of time to wish you had never met her." As he dives the scalpel into his heart, he throws his head back as he laughs again. The dim light catches his face and Andy's face is revealed. He continues laughing as he pulls the knives out of his victim's body; revealing the ten bloody, gaping holes throughout his body...^

Andy shakes his head as he snaps out of his daydream. He looks back down at the crime scene photos of Patrick Vance before pushing them away and downs the rest of his drink. Andy runs his right hand over his face as he stands up and walks over to the side table. He grabs the whiskey bottle and pours out another shot; his mind replaying shots of his torture as the morgue pictures pictures flash through. _Poor bastard didn't know what hit him; while in comparison the guy I had..._He lets out a snort as he raises the cup to his lip and down half the drink.

As he walks back to the desk, Andy looks down at the photos. The hack magician's odd death had caught Dean's eye when they were at Bobby's. He had convinced his brother to go down to Sioux City to check it out and as for his son...The corner of Andy's lip twitches up as he remembers the ride over; his uncle barely able to look at him while his dad continuously watching him in the rear view mirror. Once they got to the hotels, the two brothers changed into their suits and left. Dean had swung back around later; dropping off photos for Andy look over while they were doing interviews. _Yeah doing interviews without their future son/ nephew twisted demon to have to worry about..._

Grabbing the photos off the table, Andy walks over to the bed and flops down on it. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and brings up the the picture of the Ten of Sword tarot card. Under the photo is a text from his dad "Found on vic. Tracing lead downtown." He look back over the crime photos and shakes his head. _Whoever's doing this is working some interesting magic. Pretty strong spells for a human._ Lines of concentration build on Andy's face as he looks between the two photos. _Wonder why I've never heard about this case..._He tosses the photos on the nightstand, and then his phone, leans against the backboard of the bed. Andy lets his mind expand out over the hotel; picking up bits of conversations and trains of thoughts from the other guests. He feels the familiar mind of his uncle walk down the hall. As Sam steps into his hotel room; Andy dives into his mind. He sees that there aren't any new leads on the case and Sam turns on his laptop hoping to pull more info on the tarot card. Andy glances at the web pages through Sam's eyes as he tilts his head towards the refrigerator door. It swigs open as a beer bottle flies across the room into Andy's open hand. He pops the top takes a sip from from the beer as Sam clicks away on his computer. _God, this is going to be a slow night.._

A black shadow appears at the edge of Andy's mind. He sits up with a jolt as he recognizes the shadow as a demon. _What the hell!_ He feels the demon walk down the hall and stop just out Sam's hotel door. Andy swings his legs off the bed and walks over to the door. He stops when he feels the demon knock on the door. _Why would a demon...Oh hell no._ Andy slips back to watch Sam walk across the room to the door and check the peephole. Sam lets out a sigh as he opens the door to reveal a a long haired brunette who has her arms crossed over her chest. _Oh God it's her..._

"What are you doing here Ruby?" Sam asks as he looks down at the demon.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Ruby snaps back as she steps inside the hotel room.

"I'm working a case," Sam answers as he closes the door behind them.

"The whole world's about to be engulfed in in hellfire," Ruby snarks as she flips around to face Sam. "And you're in Magictown, USA."

Andy slips out of his room and out into the hallway as Sam's laughter echos in his head. "You got something against magic?"

"That would almost be funny if thirty-four seals hadn't been broken already," Ruby responses snidely. "Thirty-four, Sam. That's over halfway. The angels are losing this war. Every day is one day closer, and if someone doesn't do something soon-"

"And that someone is me?" Sam finishes her sentence.

Ruby throws out her arms. "Who else would it be?" she throws back at him.

"I don't know where these seal are," Sam counters angrily as he steps closer to her. "I don't know squat. So why don't you tell me where you'd like me to start?"

"Well, you can quit dicking around her, for one," Ruby argues back. "Bigger fish, Sam. And if the seals are being broken, you might want to go after the one doing the breaking."

"Lilith?" Sam inquires.

"Cut the head off the snake," Ruby retorts back as she edges past Sam. "You're the only one who can stop her, Sam. So step up and kill the little b!tch."

"Oh, I'm game, believe me," Sam replies as he turns around to face Ruby. "It's not the psychic thing I got a problem with." _Oh God...I remember him telling me about this conversation._

"Yeah, I know what you got a problem with, but tough," Ruby responses flippantly. "It's the only way."

"No," Sam says simply.

Ruby lets out a huff. "You know, this would all be so much easier if you's just admit to yourself that you like it," she disagrees as her voice turns coy. "That feeling that it gives you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sam shoots back, his voicing lacking true conviction. Andy sees the images flash through Sam's mind at her words...knife slashing against Ruby's arm...blood trickling down to her hand...Sam latching his mouth over the cut as he drinks...all his emotion rushing to the surface...

"Oh I don't, huh?" Ruby says; sarcasm dripping off each word. Seeing Sam's stubbornness, she lets out another huff. "Fine." She turns away and walks to the door. Before she opens it she flips back towards Sam. "It's simple. Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think that you have demon on your hands now? People are gonna die, Sam Oceans of people. So you just let me know when you're ready.

Andy pulls himself out of Sam's head and ducks behind the corner as Ruby exits the room. _Evil conniving b!tch!_ He pushes his demonic influence towards the manipulative demon. Andy feels Ruby flinch and look over her shoulder nervously, but is unable to see the source. _Yeah you can feel that it's in the hierarchy b!tch; you just don't know who._ He glances around the corner as Ruby continues down the hall and turns down another hallway. _Jaydean will tear me a new one, but I'm not just going to stand by._ Pulling his sunglasses out of his shirt pocket, Andy rounds the corner and starts pounding on Sam's door.

"Ruby will you just-" Sam snaps as he opens the door, but stops short when he sees his nephew. "Andy?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Andy remarks sarcastically as he slips into the hotel room and turns to face Sam. "But your walking blood bank left and I'm don't do donations."

Sam's expression turns to stone as he turns to him. "How long were you listening?" he demands.

Andy crosses his arms over his chest. "From the moment I felt her black sliminess walk into the hallway," he replies nonchalantly. _Don't even try taking the high ground with me, you lying bastard._ "Got a nice little slideshow when she mentioned the 'problem' you have and your feelings about it."

Sam expression to to outrage. "You were inside my head!?" he roars as his hands clench down into fists.

Andy watches his reaction, but doesn't move except arching his eyebrow at his fists. _Not even close to scary after what I've seen._ "I already knew where the conversation was going," He answers as he leans back against the wall. "I was just wanted to know if you were actually considering."

Sam runs his hands through his hair in frustration; his face still burning with anger with frustration mixing in. "That doesn't give you reason to go probing through my head!" he yells at his nephew. He looks behind him at the door. "I could stop it," his voice lowers into a whisper. "I could stop Lilith; end her for what she did to Dean..."

"And the amount of demon blood you would have to consume to do that; you don't think that will change you?" Andy asks as he uncrosses his arms and lets them fall to his side. "Using demonic methods to improve situation for the better never works out in the end." He raises his right hand and pulls his glasses off to reveal his molten eyes. "Trust me, I've made that mistake more than once."

"That's not the same..." Sam starts to say.

"I made a deal to protect my girlfriend and child and that landed me in hell," Andy cuts Sam off as he pushes off the wall; slowly walking towards him. "I accepted Alastair's deal to stop being ripped to pieces everyday. I killed Alastair to guarantee that no other demon would ever think to cross me. I agreed to bind myself Fleurety because he offered me the chance to rule hell with fear and all his power. Trust me when I say that dealing in demonic properties NEVER WORK!" Andy roars the last two words.

Sam backs away for Andy until he hits the door; unable to take is eyes off the swirling hell in his nephew's eyes. "I won't let it go that far," he answers in a near whisper.

Andy slams his right fist into the door next to Sam's head. His uncle flinches, but Andy ignores it. "Dean wasn't lying when he said it was a slippery slope," he sneers as he leans into Sam's face. "No matter how much good you think you're doing, the road always lead you straight to hell." He grabs the door handle and yanks it open; shoving Sam into the wall as he strides back to his room.

Andy stand outside of Vernon's hotel; leaning against the wall as he rolls a small ball of fire between his fingers as he waits. As he waits, Andy lets his mind drift. After Dean and Sam returned to their hotel, they filled Andy in on the new victims and the tarot cards found on each of them. They thought that it had been one of a trio of older magicians, Jay, who was pulling the tricks. When they confronted him, they had realized he was innocent of the deaths, but that someone close to him was trying push him back into the spotlight. After his last escape trick had caused his friend Charlie's death; the brother believed it was Vernon's doing. Jay was going to meet up with his friend; giving Sam and Dean a chance to go through his hotel while Andy follows him to the theatre. As he looks back over at the door, he sees Dean and Sam walk into the hotel. Dean catches his eye and nods before he walks in, while Sam just follows his brother in without glancing over at him. Gleaning over Sam's mind, he sees that yesterday's rant got to him, but now he was having second thought. _God, he is such an idiot. He has a walking testament to how demonic dealing can go wrong and he doesn't even the hellfire he's about to walk into._ Shaking his head, he lets the fireball fade away and looks back over at the hotel door to see Vernon exit.

Pushing off the wall, Andy follows Vernon through the late night crowd. He lets him get a few blocks ahead, but keeps a tag on Vernon's thoughts so he can't lose him. Andy watches the different performers and magicians wow their crowds as he follows Vernon. The magician reaches the theatre and walks inside. Andy lingers a block away and giving him a minute head start, Andy heads towards the door.

Before he reaches the door, he feels a familiar black shadow past just behind him. Andy turns around and sees Ruby walk through the crowds; heading the opposite direction. _What is the slimy b!tch up to..._ He lets out a hiss of frustration as he looks back at the theatre and then back at Ruby. _Damnit! They're going to hate me for this..._ Andy flips around and starts tailing Ruby; reigning in the demonic presence within to keep her from sensing him. He watches her duck into a packed bar as she pulls out a cell phone. Not wanting to be spotted, Andy runs around to the back and walks in through the rear door. He takes in the room with a glance and lock onto Ruby. Watching her punch out a text; Andy lingers against the far wall. He sees people glance over at him; girls with lust in their eyes and guys sizing him up. Both sexes have questioning looks on their faces about his sunglasses. Andy ignores them and keeps his focus on Ruby. _If I could glance through her eyes to see the text..._he bites the inside of his cheek in frustration. _I just don't know if I could keep myself invisible to her._ He pulls out his cell phone and checks the time. _God I hope they're okay. Dad never gave me the full story on this case._ Andy looks back up and continues to watch Ruby receive and send out text. When he sees her smile down at her phone before she sticks it back in her jacket and walks out the bar, he tenses up. Andy starts to follow her out but grits his teeth as he stops and ducks out the back door.

He sprints back to the theatre; ignoring the looks and dodging around stalling groups. Andy runs through the door to the main stage and freezes as he takes in the scene in front of him. Dean is strung up on a noose and Sam is belted down with a table of knives about to drop onto him. Three men stand on the stage with them; two are the magicians from the case and a younger gentleman. Andy narrows his eyes at him and dives into his mind. He sees that this young man is the third magician, Charlie, and is the on responsible for all the death and tarot cards. Slipping into Jay's mind, Andy sees the magician's next move the second before he stabs himself. He hears the young/ old magician, Charlie, let out a gasp of shock and pain at the same time Andy flicks his hand towards the noose. Faintly he hears Charlie says "Jay...You picked theses strangers over me?", but he turns his focus to releasing Sam from his trap. He watches his father fall to the ground as his uncle slid off the table just as the knifes fall to the bottom. The two brothers glance over at each other then look over at the two magicians left standing. Dean looks up to the end of the room and catches his son's eye with a pointed look. Andy's lips slip into a small frown as he nods his head. _Damnit I knew it was a stupid choice. I'm not going to let him come this close again because of a hunch. I won't..._

Leaning against the wall outside the bar; Andy takes a sip off his beer. He lets his fall back as he lets his mind drift. After the whole magician face-off, Dean had pulled him aside and asked what happen to tailing Vernon. Andy bites the inside of his lip as he remembers the bullshit he told his Dad about having Fleurety poking around in his head. _A lot of easier to lie about that than tell him I was tailing that backstabbing whore..._Lifting the bottle to his lips, Andy tosses his head back and down the bottle. He throws the empty bottle in the air, and with a twitch of his fingers, the bottle sailing into the dumpster down the block. Taking off his sunglasses; Andy runs his hand over his face as he tries to rub out the weariness. He starts to turn the corner, but jumps back as a car roars down the alley. _Sonvab!tch!_ Andy starts to dive into the driver's mind, but stops when he feels the slimy shadow that is Ruby. _Oh God...He's going to choose her._ He looks down the alley as the car slows down next to the entrance of the bar.

Sam steps out of the bar and walk around the front of the vehicle over to the passenger door. Andy slips into Sam's head as he opens the door and looks over at Ruby. "Okay, I'm in," he says as he slids into the car.

Ruby's lips turn up slightly as she looks over at him. "What changed your mind?" she asks.

A determine look sets into Sam's face as he closes the door behind him. "I don't want to be doing this when I'm an old name," he answers firmly.

As Andy pulls out of Sam mind, he steps into the middle of the alley. He catches Sam's eye in the rearview mirror. Andy holds onto his uncle's eyes until the car turns the corner and drives away.

_**Even short reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**_


	21. Face-Off to The Truth

_**So I finally got this chapter finishes. Got it out in less than a year so small victory there :-) This chapter steers more towards Jaydean and the part she plays. She's a little cruder Andy, so as a warning, parts of this chapter will be a little more adult themed. Bobby belongs to Eric Kripke, and he's coming back this season, so why not have a little fun with him in the mean time? Jaydean is mine, but crazy background with other characters. Enjoy!**_

Eight empty glass beer bottles are lined out on top of a wooden fence and one bottle set about three-quarters mile away on an incline. Suddenly an arrow whistles through the air and hits the center of the first bottle; shattering it on impact. Another arrow flies across the field and destroys the next bottle. Six more arrows connect with the bottles; each one exploding into glass shrapnel. The final arrow pierces through the air; flying towards the farthest bottle...and impacts into the wooden stump under the bottle.

"Damn it!" Jaydean snarls as she lowers her arms; the longbow in her hand shimmering as it transforms back to her crossbow. _I'm better at the shorter distances and lethal hits, but I've never been good on distance. Rose always had me beat there..._She bends over and grabs a beer next to her leg. Jaydean finishes it off and tosses the bottle in the air; raising her crossbow and letting off a bolt. She smiles as her shot completely pulverizes the bottle. _But I rock at aerials._

Grabbing the last beer out of the case, she lets gray orbs surround her as she disappears. Jaydean reappears in a hotel room and walks over to the table where a laptop lays open. She slips into the chair and wakes her computer up. A news page pops up; featuring a new page in Arabic. Jaydean scans the page; her expression growing dark as she reads the article as she sips her beer. She pushes the computer away as she stands up and walks over the bed. Grabbing her duffel; Jaydean unzips it and pulls out a glass jar full of herbs and plants. She turns it over in her hands before setting it on the nightstand. Jaydean pulls out her cellphone out of her back pocket and checks the screen. Her lips twist into a frown as she sees the black screen. _Damnit... Just text me already. I told you I'd keep you out of angel radar._ Jaydean tosses the phone next to the jar as she flops down on the bed. As she rolls onto her back, Jaydean digs into her back pocket. Pulling out a folded paper, Jaydean props the pillows up behind her before unfolding the sheet revealing a list of ingredients for a spell.

_Most of this I already have...The Priority Number one ingredient I'm waiting to hear back from...It's the last couple of items that are going to be difficult._ Lines for across Jaydean's forehead as she contemplates options. _I could going back home and get them, but...I can't deal with all of that drama right now. That leaves only one other option...Bobby._ She lets out a snort as she drops the list on her stomach. _Yeah if I go back to that house, I would end up with a chestful of lead._ A small smile grows on Jaydean's lips. _Of course that would only happen if __he catches me..._Jaydean swings her legs off the bed, quickly grabbing the slip of paper before it falls to the floor. She slips the list back into her jean pocket; followed by her cellphone off the counter. Slipping the glass jar back into her duffel; Jaydean grabs the handles as shimmering ashen globes encircles her.

Jaydean reforms outside the panic room of Bobby's house. She stands perfectly still; barely breathing as she listens for sounds of movement. Hearing nothing; Jaydean sets her duffel under the workbench before she starts making her way up the stairs. She materializes a crossbow as she opens the door into the hallway. Jaydean's elfish hearing doesn't pick up any breathing or the light sound of a heartbeat. _Maybe this will be easier than I thought..._ "Bobby?" she calls out; hearing the faint echos bounce off the wall. Jaydean walks down the hall into the library. "You home? It's your friendly neighborhood Darklighter; here to ask for a small favor." She walks around the room; peeking into the kitchen and out the back window. "But if you're not here, then I'll just help myself," she says softly as her crossbow disappears in a pouf of black smoke. Jaydean circles around to the desk and opens the top drawer and starts shuffling through its contents. She closes it and processed to the next drawer. _Damnit! Where would he have kept it?_ Jaydean rifts through the bottom two drawers and moves to the opposite side of the desk. Her eyes drift across the top of Bobby's desk, then grab her full attention as she see the news articles and lore research print outs scattered across the top. Jaydean flips through the sheets as she scan the information; a growing dread filling her stomach. _Oh God Bobby, don't tell me you went off hunting these things by yourself._ She grabs the printout with handwritten notes scrawled across it. Her eyes furrow together as she read it. _Shit!_ She grabs the paperwork off the desk and marches out the room; her fury supercharging the silver lights encircling her.

Jaydean walks into an abandon factory hallway; various graffiti covering the entire wall. She slows down when she arrives at a hallway intersection. As she stuffs the papers into her jacket; her crossbow materializes in her right hand. Jaydean turns down the hall on the left; her eyes watching the shadows for any unnatural movement. As she moves down the hall; Jaydean mentally reviews the information she read and her own personal knowledge on the subject. _Daevas stay exist purely in shadow and are dangerous as hell. Why would that idiot hunter think he could handle this on his own?_ Commotion from the end of the hallway; pulling Jaydean out of her train of thought. She breaks out into a sprint and turns the corner just in time to see Bobby being thrown into the wall. His eyes, burning with hatred, are focused on the other end of the room.

"If you want the honest truth, I was hoping for the Winchester stooges to show up," a deep male voice echos out into the hallway. Jaydean ducks down against the wall and inches towards the room; keeping her eyes trained on Bobby and ears on the demon inside. "The daevas are furious at them for what the did to their brothers. Having to settle for the grizzly old uncle seems is such a letdown."

Jaydean watches as Bobby is pulled up the wall by the demon's powers. The elder hunter's face twists up in pain against the telekinetic powers of the demon. His eyes flicker out into the hallway briefly, then almost snap back when he sees Jaydean. She raises a finger to her lips as she lets her crossbow evaporate. Bobby's expression turns darker as he turns his attention back to the demon. "Sorry to be such a disappointment. This just a freelance project or is Lilith having you work on breaking another seal?"

The demon's laughs; sending shivers up Jaydean's spine, but she shrugs it off as she pulls a revolver out of her jacket. "Oh no. You're not going to get me to spill my plans," he replies as his footsteps take him farther into the room. "But I'll let you see the opening show. Hell you're going to be the closing scene of it."

Chanting begins to echo throughout the corridor then bounces back; backing it sound like it's coming from both sides. Jaydean grips the pistol tighter as she mentally translates the words. _Okay. Time to crash the party._ She rolls into the room and aims the gun at the demon's back . "Hi, did someone order takeout?" As the demon turns to face her, Jaydean lets off a salt-covered iron round into his stomach.

The demon falls back against the table; his eyes clouding over in black fury as he looks over at the young woman. "_Impetus_!" he roars as he clutches his lower abdomen.

Shadows start to move into humanoid shapes around the room. _Oh Shit!_ Jaydean grabs the elder hunter laying crumpled on the ground and drags him to his feet. "We're leaving now!" she screams as she pulls Bobby out of the room.

Bobby struggles against her grip. "What about the Daevas?" he throws back at her. "They're going to escape and you're just going to let them!?"

Jaydean glares at him as she tightens her grip on his arm. "I have a plan!" she snaps as she feels her orbs start to encircle both of them. Just before they disappear; she feels a white-hot razors dig into her back. Jaydean lets out of gasp of shock, but keeps hold of the elder hunter. As the two of them reform outside of the factory; she falls to her knees as Bobby finally pulls out of her grip tearing his shirt. Jaydean vaguely hears him cursing and cussing her out, but her focus is the warm liquid running down her back. _Oh God, let me have the strength for this._ She reaches into her pocket; biting her lip to keep from screaming from the pain. Pulling out a lighter; Jaydean flicks it open as a flame shudder at the tip. She puts her free hand next to it and mentally pushes out. The flame expands into long ropes; spreading out into either side of the building. Jaydean pushes farther; dropping the lighter to use both hands as she ignore the black spots forming in the corner of her vision. The wreath of fire burns white as it engulfs the walls of the factory; melting the brick and mortar into ash. Fire creeps thought the doors and windows; continuing to disintegrate the structure into rubble. Shrieks from the daeva's pierce through the night. Jaydean continues to manipulate the fire; pushing it to destroy any shadows for the daevas; but she feels her strength slipping away as her blood continues to pour out of her. _Just a little more. Please just a little longer._ Using the last bit of her powers; she pushes the fire to it boiling point. The flames snake through every hallway and corner; shattering every shadow and with them the daevas. Finally the last corner of the factory melts away. Jaydean falls to her stomach; her arms splaying out to her side unable to break her fall. Black clouds swim in front of her eyes as she looks over at the elder hunter; noting the pistol hanging loosely in his hand. _Is he going to use that on me or not?_ "Bobby..." she manages to say thickly before darkness finally overcomes her.

_**Gray orbs dissolve around her as she raises the tranquilizer gun to her shoulder. Her eyes scan the line of trees through the scope as she keeps her ears trained for a noise. She catches a flash of red to her left and swings her gun back around, but gets knocked on her ass. The gun bounces away on the ground as she struggles to avoid any claws and fangs. "Nate, stop! It's me!" she screams uselessly; trying to inch away underneath him. The copper skinned beast roars as he snaps his jaw down where her shoulder had been five seconds ago. She unsheathes a silver knife from her upper thigh belt and flips it up; aiming it up at its ribs, but hesitates to use it. Suddenly a slice of pain erupts through her right arm causing her to let out a gasp of shock and pain. Looking to her right, she see three of Nate's claws embedded in her forearm. She clenches her jaw as she jabs the knife into his side; driving it in to the hilt. The beast roars as he flinches back; giving her the opportunity to kick her knee into his stomach. She lets out a scream as the claws tear down her arm, but ignores it as she kicks his in the head. Nate finally loosens his nails from her arm with her last kick to his ribs. Rolling away from the beast, she scrambles over to the tranquilizer gun and raises it awkwardly with one hand. Just before the beast makes it back to his feet, she nails him in the shoulder. It lets out a roar as it turns it cobalt black eyes to her. Clumsily she pumps the gun as the beast charges toward her. She orbs away at the last-minute and the beast crashes into the tree behind her. She reforms behind another tree as he lets out another roar as it shakes his head. Ignoring the pain radiating from her arm, she flips around the tree and nails him in the thigh. The beast shudders at the hit and looks over his shoulder to look at her. His eyes drift shut as it crashes to the ground. Jaydean drops the gun as she falls to her knees; looking down to see her blood spurting from her arm. Shrugging her left shoulder out of her jacket, she wraps it around the wound, but is unable to fight off the darkness any longer as she falls forward...**_

Jaydean slowly slips back into consciousness. She feels the fingertips of her right hand brush against a hardwood floor. Her senses travel up as her elbow rests against a lumpy cushion. The lumpy mattress becomes more apparent as she feels it squashing in her chest. Without opening her eyes; Jaydean tries to shift her shoulder, but ends up biting her lip as a shock of pain runs up her back. _What the hell-Oh right; idiot hunter going up alone against daevas. And I'm the one who ends up getting torn apart._ As she blinks her eyes open; she sees that she is lying on Bobby's couch in the library with her head turn to the back of the couch. She peeks over her shoulder to see three strips of gauze taped down her back. Looking at the other end of the couch, Jaydean sees the bloody and torn remains of her jacket. _Damnit...I really liked the coat too. _ She takes a minute to look down to see the remainder of her shirt bunching around her breasts; taking note of a blanket spread between her and the couch. Jaydean raises her hand off the floor and rotates her arm around so her fingers hover just over the bandages. Very lightly, she runs her fingers over the wrapping. Jaydean winces as she feels the cross-work of stitches underneath the gauze. _God I hate stitches...Where's a Whitelighter when you need one?_ Grabbing the edges of the blanket and throwing them over her back, Jaydean grabs them with right hand and slowly pushes herself up with her left hand. She wraps her arm across her chest as she sits up; ignoring the stitches tugging on her back. Jaydean closes her eyes and let her ears take over. _Okay Bobby where are you..._She picks up gears shifting from the junkyard, but doesn't sense any human presence nearby. _Must be working on some cars; figuring I'd be out for a while._ Jaydean's lip twists up into a smirk as gray orbs surround her.

The orbs spin-off of her and disappears as she reforms in Bobby's basement. Jaydean tightens her grip on the blanket behind her back as she walks over to the workbench and kneels down. She reaches over for her duffel, but ends up groping air. _What the hell?_

Suddenly an arm wraps around her neck and another one grabs her free arm. They pull her into a round but firm body. Jaydean struggles with the tight grip, but they wheel her around and push her towards the panic room. Throwing her head back, Jaydean hears a satisfying sound of a nose breaking before someone hooks her legs and pulls them out from under her. She rolls across the floor into the panic room. Jaydean throws out her hands to stop herself; landing on her chest in the center of the panic room. The blanket pools around her as she looks up, fury burning in her eyes, at the elder hunter standing just outside the doorway. _Ohh, you are so dead._ "How's the nose?" she snarls through gritted teeth.

Bobby glares down at her while cupping his nose with his left hand. "Got a lot of fight in you for just waking up from a daeva attack," he snaps back at her, gingerly touching the bridge of his nose. "Guess having blood of the damn helps you bounce back."

_THAT'S IT! _ Jaydean raises her right hand; materializing a crossbow in a puff of smoke. She pulls back the trigger and watches the bolt head straight for Bobby; then flinches back in shock as the arrow disintegrate at the doorway. _What The Hell?_ Jaydean looks around the room and feels her anger climb even higher as she sees all-too-familiar sigils painted across the wall.

Bobby watches Jaydean look around the room; a smug grin growing on his face. "Darklighter trap," he replies as he leans against the outer door frame. "Finding them's a b!tch, but pretty damn effective though."

The crossbow disappears with another puff as Jaydean turns her focus back to the hunter. _Okay __then, if you want to play dirty..._ Jaydean pushes herself to her feet and crosses her arms underneath her breast. She kicks aside the blanket and walks towards the door; stopping just before she reaches the invisible binding locking her in the panic room. "And let me guess," she says as she slides her hands down her stomach and resting them on her hips. "You put them up as soon as I left because you knew I'd be back?"

Bobby sucks in a hard breath; determined to keep eye contact with the topless woman in front of him. "You're use to using your body to get what you want, aren't you?' he retorts; his eyes keep sliding south.

Jaydean gives his a knowing smile. "You'd be surprised of how often it works," she answers as she rolls her hips to the side; watching Bobby's reaction. "Or maybe you wouldn't be. You're the first to use binding sigils just to get a date with me." She trails her left hand over her stomach; moving up her right breast and begins to lightly trace her nipple. "See anything you like?" As Bobby takes several steps back, Jaydean notices the bulge growing in his jean. "I can see someone's enjoying the show."

Bobby's face turns to stone as he turns away. Reaching up to the top shelf of the case next to the door, he pulls down Jaydean's duffel and drops it on the floor next to him. Bobby watches her flinch as he drops it. "You worried about something inside?" he asks rhetorically as he kneels down and unzips the bag. He pulls out a black wifebeater and throws it at her. As he stands back up he picks up a glass jar sitting on of the middle shelves and brings it into her eye line. "Found this inside your bag. Got a lot of interesting ingredients in here." He looks back over at the young woman in front of him. "You wanna share what you plannin' on going up against?"

Jaydean slips the tank top over her head and down her body; working her jaw as she considers her next move. _If I tell him what it's for, the old coot might be more willing to give me the rest of the supplies, but how do I keep myself out of this..._She shrugs her shoulders as she leans against the door frame. "It's not ammunition, it's a vacuüm," she answers as she looks back into the panic room. When Jaydean looks back at Bobby; she sees his face twisted up in confusion. Rolling her eyes, she pushes off the wall. "I know you've done research on Fleurety. You come across Flereous' Ring?"

Bobby lets out a snort. "Bunch of gothic crap," he answers; just shaking his head. "It's some pewter ring with a raised skull on the top. Said some nonsense about sixth seal."

Jaydean nods her head. "Sounds about right," she says; giving the hunter a knowing look before she turns around and walks to the other end of the room. "For the knockoffs." She flips around and faces Bobby. "There is a real Flereous' ring. It looks like all the other rings, but Fleurety surfaces, it seeks him out." Jaydean begins to pace around the room as she continues. "It becomes hypnotic; almost possessive. Humans can't stand against its pull. I've seen it affect supernatural beings, too. The ring forces them to bring the ring to Fleurety. But it only gives them a day; two at most. It burns through the body, literally, and moves on to its next victim" Jaydean shakes her head as she comes to a halt in the middle of the room; turning back to face Bobby. "When Fleurety gets his ring; his power grows exponentially. He has no limitations on what he can do. The spell I'm working on is keeping the ring contain; keeping it in a sort of stasis."

"Spell like that can't be something easy to pull off," Bobby replies as he grabs a chair from the corner and slides into the seat. "You know what you're doing?" Jaydean just shoots him a scathing look. "Alright fine, but everything you have in here doesn't add up to a spell powerful enough to contain what you just described." Bobby shakes the jar in front of her before setting on the floor just in front of the door frame.

Jaydean watches Bobby as he set the jar on the floor; just on the other side of the force field. _Rat bastard's enjoying this._ Looking back up at the elder hunter; she sees him watching her with an expectant expression. _He knows why I came here...Just wants me to say it out loud._ "I don't have all the supplies yet," Jaydean answers as she walks back towards the door; crossing her arms as the corner of her lips curl ups. "I'm waiting to hear back from a contact about the primary ingredient. The last few items I need..." She reaches the door again as her smile grows into a full blown smirk. "I was just planning to raiding your pantry."

Bobby's expression doesn't change but his lips thin out as he stares daggers into the young Darklighter. "Figured as much when I saw your bag down here when we got back," he replies as he leans back in the chair. "And what the hell were you going to do if I had been home?"

"Oh, I'm sure we could have found some way to come to an agreement," she responds as she circles past him; stretching her arms over her head while ignoring the tug of the stitches on her back. She walks over to one of the sigils and traces them with her finger hovering just above the paint. "Look if you're looking to fulfill some kinky fantasy down here, I can give you a number for some girls. They won't ask any questions, and from what I hear, have fairly decent rates."

"And I'm sure you don't know anything personally though, right?" Bobby asks sardonically; watching the young Darklighter glance over her shoulder and bat her eyelashes innocently. He slides his left hand into his back pocket. "Wouldn't have anything to do with this, would it?" Bobby pulls a silver chain out of his pocket; a white-gold wedding band hanging off. A trio of emerald inlaid in the band catch the weak light in the basement as Bobby holds it up in between the two of them.

Jaydean feels the blood drain from her face when she sees the ring. _SHIT!_ Her left hand shoots to the base of her neck instinctively as she drills her eyes into the hunter. "That's mine," she snarls in a low voice.

Bobby lets out another snort as he spins the chain and catches the ring between his thumb and index finger. "Can't mean much to you when you're fooling around with another man," he replies as he twist the ring around his fingers. "Willing to take a beating from a hellspawn just to keep him from spilling your secret."

Jaydean turns around to face him; confusion plainly written on her face. _What the hell is he talking about? Messing around with another guy? 'Beating from a hellspawn to keep it a secret'? Ohh God..._ "You- You think...Me and Andy...That we...?" She starts to ask; but starts cracking up before she can get out a full sentence. Jaydean stumbles back into the table; grabbing the edge to steady herself as she continues laughing. She wipes the tears that are starting to form in the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand. Still laughing; Jaydean shakes her head as she looks back up at hunter. "Oh- Oh thank you, Bobby. I needed that." _Oh man the look on his face..._ "I'm not sleeping with Andy. God, he's more of a brother to be than anything else."

Bobby just looks at her; stunned. "You're serious?" Jaydean smiles as she gives him a pointed look. "But all the drama you've put up with him? All the times you've defended him? Not to mention all your innuendos And the fact you have the same pyro power. You're telling me-"

"-That I care about him." Jaydean finishes his sentence. "That I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that monster inside of him from destroying the people he loves." She pushes herself off the table and walks to the center of the room; a smirk growing on her lips. "My comments earlier are part of my personality and charm. As far as the fire tricks, I got them from my husband; who also has the same Elvish elemental power that Andy does. There is nothing romantic between Andy and me. Did you even bother to read the writing inscribed in the band?"

Bobby brings the ring up to catch the weak light in the basement; illuminating the inside of the band. "1 Cor 13:13," he reads out loud before looking back up at the young woman. "From the Bible?"

"'And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love,'" Jaydean recites out loud from memory as a genuine smile plays on her lips. "The three things that have made our relationship work for almost 10 years. We've had our bumps in the road, but infidelity has never been one of them, for me and him." She walks to the doorway and raises her hand out in front of her. "So as a wife to a widower, can I have my ring back?"

Bobby flinches at her comment; a pained expression flashing across his face. He looks over the young woman in front of him; eyes still wary, but tosses the ring into her waiting hand. "So it's your connection to Andy that you know everything about me and the boys?" Bobby ask as he watches Jaydean slip the necklace over her head.

Jaydean closes her eyes as she rests her right hand over the ring; her fingertips running across the emeralds set in the band. _Devi, Tala, and Logan._ She opens her eyes to see the grizzled hunter waiting for an answer. _Memories for another day... _"Some of it's through Andy and some of it's through my own involvement," she answers; walking away from the door as her eyes drift over the sigils again.

"'Your own involvement?'" Bobby repeats as his eyes follow Jaydean around the room. "What the hell does that mean? Your husband's Winchester?"

"No my husband is not-" Jaydean's answer dies on her lips as she feels a dark shadow. _What the hell?_ Her eyes drift up to the ceiling as she zeros in on the shadow. Dread grows in her stomach when she realizes what it is. "Bobby, you have to let me out now." She says as she flips around and rushes towards the door.

"What? Not a chance," he replies; meeting her eyes. "I'm not letting you out until I get some real answers. Over my dead body."

"Well that might be sooner that you think," she says with a snarl. "because there are several demons heading towards the house as we speak."

Bobby's eyes grow wide. "How the hell do you-" he starts to say, but just shakes his head. "You can sense them, can't you?" He watches Jaydean's expression grow stoney and lets out a snort. "Probably called them here telepathically too. You can stay down here and rot while I take care of this." The elder hunter flips around and races down the hall.

"Don't be an idiot; you need my help!" Jaydean screams at him as he grabs a shotgun off the table and sprints up the stairs. She lets out a roar of frustration; pacing around the room as she runs her fingers through her hair. _Goddamn moron's gonna get himself killed!_ Jaydean stops in front of the doorway as she raises her hand to the threshold. Pressing her hand forward slightly, Jaydean can feel the vibrations for the Darklighter warding sigils working against her. A smirk spreads across her face as she pushes through the ward. _Too bad the stupid-ass grizzly never __bothered to check whether or not I was a full Darklighter or not..._As her body passes through the door, Jaydean feels the tingling experience of a full body static shock. After reaching the other side, she takes a moment to shake the tremors off. _God I hate doing that..._A crash and the crack of gun fire upstairs brings her attention back. Jaydean narrows her eyes as she kneels down next to her duffel and pulls out a pistol and lighter. She tucks the lighter in her back pocket, then briefly runs her hand inside the top her right boot; her smile growing as she feels the tops of her knifes set. _Also didn't bother to body search..._Pushing her bag into the corner Jaydean pushes herself to her feet as she lets her orbs surround her and spirit her away.

Jaydean reforms in the kitchen corner crouched down under the window. Hearing a crash against through the wall; she shifts around to the corner of the shelf. Peering into the living room, Jaydean sees Bobby pinned to the wall by one demon. Another demon is trapped in the overhead devil's trap, while the third demon is looking for something to break the seal. _Shit..._ Jaydean slides back to the corner. _How am I going to get this moron and myself out of this mess without more bodily damage to me?_

"Who the hell are you?" Jaydean flips around to see a fourth demon come storming into the kitchen from the front hallway.

_SHIT!_ Jaydean feel the demon's telekinesis slam against her, throwing her into the living room next to Bobby. Black dots float in front of her eyes as her head cracks against the wall. _I Hate This Crap!_

Bobby turns his attention from the demons to glares down at her. "How the hell did you get out!?" he lets out with a growl. "That trap should have held you 'til kingdom come."

"Since when do you start keeping young women locked up, Singer?" The demon stuck inside the devil's trap cackles as the other demon works on cracking the seal open. "Can't even get a girl through online dating?"

One of the demon kneels down on the floor in front of Jaydean. "There's something different about her," he murmurs as he inches closer to her. "Something dark and death...A Darklighter. And a weak one at that."

"Speaking of death, ever heard of a breath mint?" Jaydean retorts back, twisting her head away from the demon. "And just so everyone is on the same page, I am not just Darklighter and I am so not weak..." Throwing up her internal shield; she lands a right hook across the demon's face. As the demon falls backward in surprise, Jaydean somersaults across the floor; her fingers brushing the inside her boot. She slams her body into the demon and drives her knife into his chest. As sparks flash under the demon's skin, Jaydean throws a second blade into the heart of the demon stepping out of the devil's trap. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Bobby released from the demon's hold before something slams her flat on her face. Jaydean feels a hand wrap itself around her hair and yank her to her feet. She twists herself around and gets slammed into the wall by one of the demons; who sinks her nails into Jaydean's neck.

"That was a nice trick, honey," the demon lets out with a growl as she tightens her grip; watching the young woman claw at her neck. "But I've run into far more deadlier Darklighter than you in my time."

"That may be true," Jaydean gasps as she encircles the demon's wrist with her right hand; resting her fingers into the pulse. _Right there..._"Except I told you I wasn't an ordinary Darklighter." Closing her eyes, she lets all of her hatred rise to the surface. All the anger towards Bobby and his bigotry of her; all her fury at Feurety for destroying Andy and his family. Jaydean opens her eyes as she pushes the hatred pour into the demon; past its unlucky meatsuit into the demon's essence itself. The demon starts choking; coughing up smoke as it's skin starts to blister and black veins snake up its arm and throughout it's body. Breaking the demon's grip on her neck, Jaydean wraps her own hand around the demon's neck as her Death's Touch continues to pour into it. As the demon falls to the floor, it lets out a final cough of black smoke before disintergrating into ash. Jaydean rubs her neck as she kicks away the ashes. "Lets see one of your Darklighters do that."

"Very impressive," a smooth voice replies from the corner. "It appears we may have underestimated you."

_Shit..._Jaydean flips around; generating a crossbow, but stops when she see the last demon holding Bobby two feet up in the air with a knife pressed against his jugular. _Oh SHIT..._ "Let. Him. Go," she snarls; raising the the crossbow straight at the demon's chest. "NOW."

"I don't think so," the demon replies; his voice ringing with mockery as he lowers Bobby next to him and takes hold of the knife. "You may be some powerful hybrid Darklighter, but I don't think you can pull both of you out of this mess."

_Oh, I still have a couple tricks up my sleeve you haven't seen yet..._ "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus fea omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,_" Jaydean starts to chant; staring into the demon's bottomless, empty eyes as she locks into his blacken core. "I_nfernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_."

The demon's head start twitching and tremors starts rolling off its body. It tightens its grip on Bobby and presses the knife closer to his neck. "I'll kill him before you can finish," he lets out with a hiss.

"_Ergo amma rauko, et omnis legio diabolica adjura__mus te_. NO. YOU. WON'T!" Jaydean roars as the wind howls through the house; breaking through the windows. She stretches her powers out; grabbing hold of the blade and start inching it away from Bobby's jugular. "C_essa decipere edan creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis faboan propinare_."

The demon struggles against Jaydean's pull until the blade goes flying out of its hand as the demon collapses onto its knees. Bobby stumbles away as smoke starts leaking out of the nose and mouth.

"_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister, omnis fallaciae, goth en humanae salutis_," Jaydean continues to chant; letting her crossbow dissolve away as she focus on the demon smoke spilling out. "_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a, nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt_." She raises her hands in front of her; forming an open circle with her fingers extended out into claws. "_Ab insidiis diaboli, leitha lye, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura t__ibi facias, leitha servire, te rogamus, audi nos_." Jaydean starts mentally pulling the demon smoke between her hands; ignoring the blood leaking out of her nose. "_Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae, te rogamus, audi nos_." The demon smoke start churning and circling between her fingers as Jaydean pushes her Death Touch into the demon's essence. Red veins twist around the smoke as she pushes against the demon; forcing her hands together. "_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem, et poldora a plebi Suae. Benedictus Deus. Baeovib_." As Jaydean finally closes her hand, a puff of ash sprays out between her fingers. Feeling her legs giving out underneath her; Jaydean falls to her knees, barely able to splay out her hands to hold herself up. Blood steadily leaks down her nose; forming a small puddle. Looking down at the her hands; Jaydean sees them flickering between different shifts of forms she's taken. _Okay, that's...not good..._As the floorboards creak next to her; she over to see Bobby kneeling down next to her, an unreadable expression on his face. "You the kind a guy to kick a girl when she down?" Jaydean slurs out; wiping her left hand under her nose.

"That was no ordinary exorcism," Bobby says as he pulls a napkin out of his pocket and holds it up to the young Darklighter's nose. "That was Latin, Enochian, and something else..."

"Elvish," Jaydean answers in a thick voice; taking the tissue to stem the bleeding. "Mixing the three languages...it makes the exorcism stronger. The demon have a harder time fighting off the effects when they've got three different languages coming at them."

"I can only think of one person who's smart enough to combine exorcism like that and with knife moves like yours," Bobby states as he grabs her right arm and helps her to her feet. "And that same idjit slept with a Elvish-Darklighter hybrid last year." He raises his hand and brushes Jaydean's hair away from her eyes and looks straight into her eyes. "You weren't Andy's lover. You're his cousin." He pulls away the tissue from her nose. "Why didn't you tell us you were Sam's daughter?"

Jaydean just gives Bobby a small, but genuine small. "Didn't think it would take you this long, Uncle Bobby?" she answers as her voice starts to grow faint. "But you can't tell him. Please don't-" Jaydean's eyes slip close as she pass out.

_**Okay the exorcism that Jaydean uses is actually spliced together from the original Latin one used on Supernatural, Enochian, and Elvish. Thanks for read; those who still are and as always reviews are loved and welcome :-)**_


End file.
